Cadenas
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: ¿Que pasa si George Weasley intenta ayudar a su hermano pequeño Ron y por accidente esto resulta mal? ¿Que pasa y en vez de amarrar a Hermione con él, ella queda amarrada a Snape? y ¿!PORQUE MIERDA NO SE PUEDEN SEPARAR¡? Las cadenas nunca han sido sinónimo de libertad, pero estas, estas son el camino al aquello
1. Chapter 1

**BIENVENIDOS A MI DEMENCIA, MI MENTE NO PUEDE ESTAR QUIETA (MAMÁ ESCONDE EL COLA CAO!) ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ME TIENEN OTRA VEZ…HIPERACTIVIDAD ACTIVADA!:**

**CAPITULO 1: EL PRINCIPIO DE TODO**

**POV GENERAL**

Ronald Weasley estaba prácticamente de rodillas suplicándole a su hermano George que lo ayudara, él debía hacerlo ¿No? Eran familia, entre ellos debían ayudarse y más si eran cosas como estas. Ron volvió a tomarle las piernas a su hermano, volvería a llorar si era necesario, pero necesitaba de George lo ayudara a la cuenta de ya

**-No Ron, ya te dije, no te ayudaré, ahora ¡SUELTAME!-**Dijo el mayor de los dos pelirrojos

**-Pero George…-**

**-Lo que me pides es muy peligroso-**

**-No lo es-**dijo Ron volviendo a abrazar las piernas de su hermano

**-¡Acéptalo de una vez!-**intentó alejarlo**-Si Hermione ya no quiere…-**

**-Pero yo quiero…-**

**-Ya perdiste tu oportunidad-**George soltó un gran suspiro, Dios, ni él que era su propio hermano lo soportaba en estos casos**-Ron, eres joven, tienes talento en el quidditch ¿Por qué no…?-**

**-¿Acaso no eres mi hermano? ¡TENDRIAS QUE AYUDARME EN ESTOS CASOS!-**Ron se levantó bruscamente del suelo y observó a su hermano**-Si Fred te hubiera pedido ayuda, no hubieras dudado en dársela-**

George tragó hondo, él no podía decir eso, él también le hubiera negado esa ayuda a Fred o tal vez…no claro que no, él no tenía preferencias con sus hermanos, pero con Fred era diferente, habían compartido 9 meses más que con cualquier hermano ¡Eran gemelos por amor a Merlín! pero Fred nunca le hubiera pedido algo tan descabellado como esto, claro habían hecho bastantes cosas descabelladas pero ninguna atentaba contra alguna persona…lo del sapo rosa de Umbrige no contaba

**-¿Sabes que ella después me odiará por esto?-**

**-No lo hará, ella estará feliz porque gracias a ti volveremos a ser la feliz pareja que éramos-**George se rió, si eran tan felices, tan perfectos el uno para el otro ¿Por qué terminar?**-¿Lo haremos hoy?-**

**-Hoy se reúne lo que queda de la orden, así que sí-**

**-¿En qué momento…?-**

**-De eso me encargo yo-**dijo pesadamente George, Merlín, el intuía que algo iba a salir mal**-Es mejor que te vayas, tengo que arreglar las cosas y eso toma un poco de tiempo-**

**-Claro, como quieras-**Ron se acercó a su hermano y lo rodeó con ambos brazos**-Muchas gracias George, esto te lo voy a agradecer toda la vida-**

**-Bien, pero ahora déjame solo-**

Vió desaparecer la cabellera roja de su hermano a través de la puerta y una vez cerrada, George volvió a lanzar su cuerpo a la cama ¿Cómo librarse de esto? Volvió a ver su baúl con lo último en productos de sortilegios Weasley y tomó aquello que le traería un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en primer lugar ¿Por qué se las mostró a Ron? Debería saber que justamente a él, se le ocurriría usarlas, por Dios…

**-Solo espero que Hermione no me mate luego de esto-**dijo a la nada

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione, Ginny y Harry estaban cómodamente sentados en el sillón de la madriguera cuando vieron pasar a Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esté al verlos tan cómodos decidió reunirse con ellos, se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo alejándolo así de su hermana, tomó una galleta que estaba en los platos de al frente y comenzó a hablar con la boca llena

**-Aprende a comer Ronald Weasley-**lo reprendió su hermana

**-Mamá te estaba buscando Ginny, deberías estar ayudándola en vez de estar aquí junto a Harry-**

**-¿Y tú? Papá quiere que lo ayudes con los Gnomos-**Ron resopló molesto**-Además no estaba solo con Harry ¿Acaso no viste a Hermione?-**

**-Claro que la ví, pero mamá te busca a ti, no a ella-**

**-Ginny yo te acompaño, la señora Weasley necesitará ayuda-**dijo Hermione

**-Y yo puedo ayudarte con esos Gnomos-**le propuso Harry a su amigo**-Ya sabes lo escurridizos que son-**

En realidad, Hermione no quería pasar más de cinco segundos al lado de Ronald Weasley, no después de haberlo encontrado con otra, si tan bien lo estaba pasando con esa, esa…cualquiera, bien, que siga su fiesta con ella, Hermione estaba muy bien así soltera como se encontraba y no quería saber nada sobre él, si estaba en esa casa era por el cariño que le tenía a todos los demás integrantes de la familia Weasley, no porque él se encontrara allí, el mundo no giraba alrededor de él, menos ella, así que tomando como escusa a la señora Weasley, Hermione se levantó del sillón y arrastró a su amiga hacia la cocina, no sin antes darse cuenta de la sonrisa burlona que se dibujaba en el rostro de Ronald Weasley

**-¿Estas bien?-**preguntó su amiga

**-Si-**dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Ginny**-Pero ya sabes, no quiero estar cerca de él-**

**-Nadie-**respondió la pelirroja

Ambas chicas se acercaron donde la señora Weasley y comenzaron a ayudar con la preparación de la cena, Hermione se entretenía escuchando los cantos de Molly mientras pelaba algunas papas o sino mirando a través de la ventana, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces los Gnomo habían mordidos los dedos de Harry o de cuantas caídas había tenido el señor Weasley. Pero algo le llamó más la atención a Hermione, más que las divertidas siluetas de los Weasleys o de Harry, lo que atrajo la atención de Hermione fue la llegada de una silueta de un hombre alto vestido de negro de pies a cabeza

**-¿Vino?-**dijo demasiado alto

**-¿Quién?-**preguntó la señora Weasley

**-El profesor Snape-**Las dos mujeres del clan Weasley se acercaron dónde estaba ella y observaron por la ventana**-Me están…asfixiando…-**

**-No lo puedo creer-**dijo Ginny**-¿El murciélago salió de sus mazmorras?-**

**-¡GINNY!-**La reprendió su madre**-Es tu profesor, merece un poco de respeto-**

**-Bueno, pero es extraño, nunca lo hemos visto fuera del colegio, es la costumbre-**

**-No pensé que viniera-**dijo Hermione recobrando el aliento**-Y si, es bastante extraño verlo fuera de Hogwarts-**

**-La mordida tuvo que haberle afectado el cerebro-**

**-¡GINNY!-**Dijeron ambas mujeres

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Cómo dejó que un miserable cuadro lo convenciera de venir hasta acá? ¿Cómo mierda Albus todavía controlaba su vida? Hace menos de una hora estaba leyendo uno de sus libros de pociones y de pronto ¡Bam! Estaba listo para venir a la cena de los Weasley ¿Qué tan alto era el nivel de convencimiento de Albus? Y gracias a eso, ahora él estaba rodeado de gente, gente que lo más cerca que quería tenerla era a un radio de 20 km, como mínimo. Snape tenía una ganas tremendas de irse, tomar el cuadro de Albus que tenía en su casa y quemarlo entero, como fuera, pero que ni cenizas quedaran porque tal vez de tanto tener a esa avechuza con él, hasta resurgía de las cenizas, Merlín se apiadara de él en esos casos…o que se apiadara de él ahora

**-Iré a buscar el postre-**dijo Molly**-Hermione, Ginny ¿me ayudan?-**

**-Claro-**Severus vió como Granger salía hecha un resorte de su asiento al lado de Weasley sexto, no la culpaba, él también saldría corriendo si tuviera a un cerdo comiendo a su lado, en serio ¿Cómo alguien como ella, alguna vez pudo estar con alguien como él? Bueno, tomando en cuenta de que a ella le gustaban las obras de caridad… ja, buen intento, Granger debió estar desesperada, esa era la única forma que él relacionara a ella, con esa zanahoria con patas.

Sinceramente, él ya estaba bastante aburrido de esto, tal vez si fingía que le dolía algo…el estómago era muy infantil y muchos se daría cuenta de su engaño, así que había que pasar al plan número dos, que esa cicatriz sirviera para algo…Nadie criticaría si él decía que le dolía hasta el alma con semejante cosa, así que porque no…

**-¡MIERDA!-**Snape se levantó automáticamente cuando sintió aquel liquido helado caer por sus piernas, vió al culpable ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?**-Weasley…-**

**-Oh, yo…emm lo…lo siento profesor…-**

**-Madura, hace un mes que no lo soy-**dijo bastante enojado Severus

**-Iré a buscar algo para…-**Con un movimiento de la varita, ya no había nada**-Limpiarlo…-**

**-Por Merlín, eres un mago Weasley, para algo tenemos varita-**

La puerta de la cocina se abrieron, Granger cargaba una bandeja con lo que Severus intuía, era el postre de la cena, oh bien, su retirada podía retirarse, todo gracias a Weasley…¿Dónde estaba ese niñato?

**-Déjame ayudarte Herms-**Hermione hizo una mueca de asco que Snape pudo verla claramente, vaya, así que su "Amor" sí que había acabado duramente**-Vamos Hermione-**

**-No quiero, yo puedo hacer esto…suéltame Ronald-**

Sabía que no debía interferir, que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para patearle el trasero a esa zanahoria, pero igual lo hizo, se metió entre medio, apartó al señor "no acepto un no por respuesta" de su solo empujón

**-Cuando una mujer te dice que no Weasley tu…-**Iba a levantar sus brazos, pero algo se lo impidió

**-Oh, oh…-**La voz de George Weasley resonó por toda la cabeza de Snape**-Creo que…creo que me equivoqué-**

Hermione miró directamente a sus muñecas, respiró hondo, esto debía ser una mala broma, claro se trataba de George, claro que era una mala broma, pero ¿Por qué se le veía tan preocupado? Vió donde terminaba el otro estreno de esas esposas…ella ya podía ser declarada mujer muerta, no era posible que estuviera unida a Snape.

**ES MOMENTO DE ESCUCHAR SUS OPINIONES, SI SÉ QUE ES UN TANTO CONFUNSO LA PARTE DONDE LOS JUNTOS, PERO MI CEREBRO SE BLOQUEÓ (FALTÓ COLA CAO TT^TT) PERO YA LO COMPENZARÉ QUE ALGUNA FOMA JIJI**

**ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO, YA SABEN COMO ALENTARME, QUIERO DE TODO, CRITICAS, COMENTARIOS, TOMATAZOS, HUEVOS, AVADAS, CRUCIO, DE TODO!**

**UN BESASO GRANDE XERXES ELI**


	2. No nos podemos separar

**ANDO DE BUENAS…NO ME GUSTAR ESTAR SIN HACER ALGO ASÍ QUE ESTOY AQUÍ DENUEVO, MUCHA GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS :D**

**CAPITULO 2: NO NOS PODEMOS SEPARAR**

**POV SEVERUS**

Le doy tres segundos al gemelo restante para que me quite esta estupidez de la muñeca, y que se alegre de que le dé tiempo, en otra situación se hubiera reunido con su hermano bajo tierra, a todo esto ¿Por qué tengo una maldita esposa en mi mano? Y para sumar a mi dicha, Granger tiene el otro extremo, bien este día pasó de mal a súper mierda, ahora ¿Qué? ¿Voldemort regresará? Mejor no tiento a mi suerte

**-Bien Weasley, la broma acabó, suélteme de una vez-**Tiro de mi brazo para que de una vez me quite esta cosa, Granger se tambalea un poco y la bandeja que tiene entre manos se le cae**-Más cuidado Granger-**

**-Podría dejar de hacer eso si no quiere accidentes-**dice enojada**-Si no se ha dado cuenta…-**ella levanta su mano y la mía se levanta automáticamente**-Yo igual tengo esto-**

**-Una razón más para que Weasley nos quite esto-**Observo al pelirrojo que nos puso esto y al otro zanahorio, está pálido, bien hecho, ese será su color luego de que me vengue por esto**-Ahora, Weasley…-**

**-No puedo hacerlo-**

**-¿¡QUÉ!?-**Gritamos Granger y yo al mismo tiempo, las cabezas de los demás de voltearon al escuchar nuestros gritos y un largo "oh" sonó al unísono por la casa

**-George, debes estar bromeando-**Granger levanta las manos y mi brazo comienza a moverse por cuenta propia**-George quítame esto ahora, no es divertido-**

**-Hermione, mira tienes que calmarte…-**

**-Oh si claro, estoy muy feliz de estar amarada a Snape ¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú George?-**

**-Hermione, por favor tranquilízate-**El gemelo nos mira a ambos y luego exhala profundamente**-Yo…yo no puedo quitarlas pero…pero hay una forma…-**No me gusta esa mirada ¿Por qué nos mira así?**-Esa forma es…bueno para sacaste eso…-**

**-Dígalo de una vez Weasley-**Dijo enojado**-Como me saco esto y me libero de la sabelotodo-**

**-¡No me trate así Snape!-**

**-¡SILENCIO!-**La voz de McGonagall hace eco por toda la casa**-Ahora si pueden relajarse ambos, dejemos que el joven Weasley nos diga cómo solucionar su problema y por qué están así-**

El gemelo se acerca a nosotros y toma la cadena que nos tiene unidos, Granger tiene su mano izquierda y yo la derecha, habrá una distancia que 10 cm entre nosotros lo que es totalmente irritante, poco menos tengo a Granger como una plaga al lado mío; las esposas que rodean nuestras manos son de un color plata oscuro, opaco, como si fueran viejas… más que viejas, de hace un siglo atrás como mínimo y se sienten heladas, muy heladas, como si las hubieran sacado de la antártica o algo así

**-Estas son esposas de parejas, es mercancía nueva de la tienda…-**

**-¡¿PAREJA?!-**No, no y no, debió perder la mitad de su cerebro cuando murió el otro Weasley

**-Severus, por favor-**dice McGonagall a mi lado**-George sigue por favor-**

**-Bien-**su cuerpo tiembla, bien, porque una vez que me saque esto le va a hacer compañía a su hermano**-Yo…yo le las coloqué al profesor Snape y a Hermione porque…porque…-**¡DILO DE UNA VEZ IMBECIL!**-Ron me pidió ayuda-**

**-¿Ron? ¿Ayuda?-**Dice Granger a mi lado**-¿Para qué…?-**silencio y luego…siento el tirón en mi brazo y como mi cuerpo es arrastrado hacia adelante**-¡RONALD WEASLY! ¡QUERIAS AMARRAME A TÍ! Y TU GEORGE…ERES…ERES…-**

**-Granger, mi brazo no es un juguete que puede mover a su antojo del mismo como, mi cuerpo tampoco lo es, así que le agradecería que…-**

**-¿Cómo nos quitamos esto George?-**dice ignorándome completamente y moviéndome hacia el otro pelirrojo**-¿Dónde tienes la llave?-**

**-Eso…mira Herms, es algo muy chistoso ¿Sabes? Tal vez en un futuro nos riamos de esto…-**

**-¿Me ve cara de risa Weasley?-**digo acercándome a él**-Bien, la llave-**

**-No se puede abrir con llave-**resoplo

**-**_**Alohomora**_**-**digo apuntando a esta estúpida cosa, pero…nada, ni siquiera se movió

**-George Weasley, tienes 3 segundos para explicar cómo nos sacamos esto-**

**-Hermione ¿Sabes por qué son de pareja?-**nos mira a ambos con expresión de "aquí estoy muerto"**-Deben eh…arreglar sus…problemas "amorosos"-**Date por muerto Weasley.

**POV HERMIONE**

¿Problemas de pareja? ¿Eso acaba de decir? ¡YO NO TENGO NINGUN PROBLEMA DE PAREJA CON SNAPE Y TAMPOCO PLANEO TENERLOS! Esta es la peor broma que George pudo haber inventado…no, él no es el culpable, es Ron, así que por eso estaba tan "atento" oh genial, no sé si estar con él es igual o peor que estar con el murciélago, debe haber una forma de sacarnos esto, no pienso estar cerca de él y al parecer, él tampoco quiere de mi cercanía. Snape camina y mi cuerpo es arrastrado, ahora me doy cuenta de que él es demasiado alto y que debo ser la carga más liviana que puede llevar, me muevo sin voluntad y termino chocando con su brazo cuando él se detiene

**-Señor Weasley, ¿Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer?-**dice frente a George**-¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE ME SEPARE DE GRANGER SI ENTRE NOSOTROS NO HAY NADA!-**Un movimiento brusco y en menos de un segundo estamos frente a Ron y la fricción que genera el metal en mi muñeca comienza a notarse**-Y usted… mire lo que ha causado su amor enfermizo ¿Quiere estar con Granger? ¡Bien! Encuentre la forma de separarnos y se la vengo a dejar a la puerta-**

**-¡Oiga!-**dijo enojada ¿Qué soy? ¿Una muñeca de entrega a domicilio?**-Estoy aquí por si no se ha dado cuenta-**

**-Por desgracia-**Que bastardo, la que debería decir eso soy yo

**-Severus, Hermione vengan un momento por favor-**La voz de la profesora McGonagall hace que la furia comience a tranquilizarse, tal vez ella tenga alguna idea, si, ella es brillante y tan serena, claro que ella debe tener una idea, por favor, por favor**-Aquí, siéntense, Molly trae por favor un poco de mantequilla-**

**-Minerva, eso no funcionará-**dice Snape**-Mi mano no cae por el agujero de esta cosa-**flexiona sus dedos y su mano forma un puño, obviamente, eso no caerá por el pequeño agujero… pero…yo lo intento, mi mano es más pequeña que la suya así que…

**-¿Qué es esto?-**Debo estar viendo mal**-No puede ser verdad, mi mano tampoco cae, pero si es más pequeña que la del…-**

**-Son ajustables, no importa el tamaño, se moldean a la mano de la persona, un hechizo tampoco funcionará la única forma es que la pareja…bueno la pareja… ¡Ustedes ya saben!-**George intenta esconder su vista de nosotros**-Se…arreglen y todo eso-**

En pocas palabras, estaré unida a Snape por el resto de mi vida porque es imposible que alguna vez nos llevemos bien, creo imposible que Snape alguna vez encuentre el contacto con otra persona agradable y sinceramente, prefiero gastar mis energías en otras cosas, cosas que sé que puedo hacer, está bien que me gusten los desafíos, tampoco soy estúpida. Molly llega con lo pedido, pero McGonagall niega con la cabeza, eso no funcionará, debe haber otra forma, miro la cadena, metal…el metal es conductor, es dúctil, es maleable ¡Eso es!

**-Calor-**dijo en forma tímida**-Es calor puede ayudar-**

**-¿Dijo algo Granger?-**Al parecer Snape me estaba escuchando

**-Sí, calor, fuego ¡Eso necesitamos!-**Intento levantarme, pero ¡Plam! De vuelta al sillón con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza**-Oh-**

**-Hermione-**Harry se acerca**-No deberías hacer eso ¿Dónde ibas?-**

**-Sí, gracias estoy bien-**dijo sarcásticamente**-Ah y gracias por seguirme Snape-**

**-Debería haberme dicho que se quería levantar Granger-**Si será…**-En fin había dicho algo de fuego-**

**-¿Fuego?-**dice Harry algo asustado**-¿Para qué quieres…?-**

**-Si calentamos la cadena de metal y luego la enfriamos con agua, el cambio brusco de temperatura habrá que el metal se rompa, lo leí en un libro muggle hace años, nunca pensé que me serviría hasta ahora-**Bendito sean los libros de mi padre

**-El calor nos quemará la piel Granger-**dice Snape

**-Es un tanto peligroso Herms-**escucho decir a Ginny, más peligroso es tener a Snape conmigo 24/7

**-Vaya, nunca pensé que a usted Snape le diera miedo quemarse un poco de piel-**dijo retándolo a que lo haga

**-No lo digo por mí, estoy muy seguro que usted chillará una vez que el metal se caliente-**

**-No lo haré-**veo desconfianza en su mirada**-¿No me diga que es un cobar…?-**

**-No lo soy-**dice invadiendo mi espacio personal, woh, cerca, muy cerca**-Y no se atreva a decirlo nunca ¿Entendió niñata?-**

**-Pruébelo-**Snape resopla, bien gané esta batalla, ahora debo ganar la guerra contra esta estúpida cosa

Le explico a todos mi plan, es simple y aunque todo dicen lo mismo, que es peligroso, prefiero la ampolla en la piel que a Snape a mi lado por el resto de mi vida, Molly trae algunas vendas y McGonagall se encarga del fuego así como Harry y Ginny del agua, no veo a Ron por ninguna parte, creo que sabe que luego de esto no podrá sentarse nunca más y tampoco podrá dejar "Roncitos" por el mundo; mi mirada cae en George, debería estar enojada con él, pero tal parece que no quiso hacerlo, por unos momentos me da pena… quizás el solo quería ayudar a Ron…George se preocupa mucho por sus hermanos, pero esta no era la forma de hacerlo, pobre George, no es el mismo sin Fred.

**-Espero que ambos estén listos-**dice McGonagall apuntando la cadena, ambos asentimos**-Bien, a las tres, uno, dos…tres…**_**INCENDIO**_**-**

El metal comienza a calentarse y el calor irradia hacia nuestras pieles, es una sensación agradable hasta el momento, pero el metal debe estar más rojo, mucho más, debe tener una coloración naranja brillante. La temperatura comienza a subir y con ella comienza el dolor en mi muñeca, a Snape no le va mejor que a mí, pero si queremos que esto termine, debemos aguantar, la cadena ya comienza a brillar cuando Harry y Ginny la rocían con agua, dejo escapar un gemido de dolor cuando las gotas golpean mi piel, oh bien, esto dejara una linda cicatriz, otra más para la colección, Snape por otra parte se muerde el labio ¿No quiere que lo escuchemos? ¿O le dolió tanto como a mí? Un pequeño golpe a la cadena hace que esta vibre y que suelte un chillido cuando el metal toca mi piel dañada

**-Le dije que iba a chillar-**

**-No fue cuando aplicaron calor-**respondo sobando por sobre el metal**-Ahora, hay que quitarla-**

**-Bien, terminemos con esto de una vez-**

Respiro hondo, bien, solo serán 3 segundos de dolor, solo 3 segundos y luego seré libre, Snape tira a la derecha y yo a la izquierda, duele, duele y vuelve a doler, pero no importa, esto debe…debe…cuando el señor Weasley golpea la cadena otra vez, nos damos cuenta de que mi idea solo nos trajo dolor, una ampolla y la clara idea de que esto no va a ser tan fácil, bien, ahora voy a tener que vivir con el murciélago.

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, PROMETO QUE LUEGO DES ESTO LOS CAP SERAN MÁS LARGOS, LO JURO POR EMMM… MIS DULCES¿? SOLO DECIR OTRA VEZ QUE SUS COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRARON Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AGREGAR ESTA HISTORIA A SUS ALARMAS Y FAVORITOS :D ESPERO LEER DENUEVO SUS SUGERENCIAS *O* MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**UN BESOTE, XERXES ELI**


	3. Pesadilla

**HOLA! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y COMO MUCHOS PRESAGIARON COMIENZA EL DESPELOTE . Y COMO DIJO ALGUIEN POR ALLÍ, ES HORA DE QUE TUS PESADILLAS SE HAGAN REALIDAD!**

**CAPITULO 3: PESADILLA**

**POV SEVERUS**

Todos nos quedan mirando cuando ya no nos quedan ideas para librarnos de esto, intentamos de todo, pero siempre obteníamos el mismo resultado ni siquiera un rasguño, una trisadura ¡NADA! El jodido metal parecía indestructible, miro por la ventana dándome cuenta de que ya es bastante tarde y que si me voy a casa tendré que ir con Granger, oh genial, pasar un hermoso tiempo de caridad con mi ex estudiante, si, justo lo que quería ¡Malditos pelirrojos! Y ¡Maldito Albus! Si él no me hubiera convencido nada de esto me estaría pasando, Granger y Weasley sexto estarían amarrados y tal vez escondidos por allí haciendo quien sabe que (Probablemente Granger le estuviera dando de comer sus testículos a un Gnomo… ¿Por qué no dejé que los amarraran? ¡Era un bien para la humanidad!) Pero no, ahora estoy amarrado junto a ella, probablemente hasta que uno de los dos muera porque es imposible que entre ella y yo haya algo amoroso que deba ser arreglado, ¡Merlín! ni siquiera existe algo amoroso entre nosotros, dejo escapar un suspiro resignado cuando acepto esta cruda realidad

**-Ya es tarde-**La voz de Granger se escucha cansada, resignada y triste**-Y todavía no podemos sacarnos esto-**

**-No se me ocurre nada más-**tomo la cadena una vez más, el calor no funcionó, con ello solo ganamos otra cicatriz, intentamos romperla con herramientas y nada, ácidos, nada, pociones, nada, ¿hielo? Buen intento**-¿Dónde está el gemelo?-**

**-George subió a su habitación-**responde Molly un tanto preocupada**-Tampoco he visto a Ron-**

**-Quizás fue a esconderse, porque una vez que me quite esto…-**Granger aprieta ambas manos, hasta ponerlas blancas**-Ya va a ver-**

**-Creo que nos vamos a tener que quedar así por un tiempo-**responde desganado, ya no quiero nada, solo llegar y arrojar mi cuerpo a la cama y despertar de este mal sueño, por favor que solo sea eso, que solo sea un invento de mi mente cansada**-Vamos Granger, nos tenemos que ir-**

**-No voy a ir a su casa-**Dice enojada

**-Y ¿Dónde más vamos a ir? No creo que a sus padres les agrade la idea de que su hija aparezca amarrada a un hombre que bien podría ser su padre-**

**-Tengo mi propia casa, mis padres no viven conmigo Snape-**

**-Da igual, no pienso ir a su casa Granger-**Si ya de por si es incómodo estar con ella, en su casa debe ser peor, es decir, ella es mujer y debe tener cosas…eh…intimas que no quiero ver, me sentiría más cómodo en mi casa, claramente Granger no va a poder controlar esta situación y como yo soy el mayor entre los dos, yo domino y digo**-A mi casa-**

**-Va a tener que llevarme arrastrando, porque no pienso moverme de aquí-**como si fuera alguien tan pesada, doy un paso hacia la puerta y su cuerpo inmediatamente se mueve como si fuera una pluma**-¡Snape!-**

**-Usted sugirió la idea Granger-**McGonagall y los Weasleys restantes nos ven con cara de confusión cuando logran ver nuestra dirección**-Nos vamos-**

**-Pero…todavía están juntos-**

**-Gran observación Potter, si todavía estamos juntos-**Escucho un sonido desde arriba y luego como unos pasos vienen a toda velocidad, deben ser los otros pelirrojos, tal vez están arreglando sus asuntos**-Pero como no podemos separarnos, tendremos que irnos juntos-**

**-¿Dónde irán Severus?-**

**-La llevaré a mi casa Minerva-**Bien, esas miradas no me gustan, ¿Qué creen que vamos a hacer? ¡Por Dios! Granger es una niña, prácticamente la vi crecer delante de mis ojos, Merlín sabe que no soy un pedófilo y menos con la cabeza de escoba**-Es un lugar seguro-**

**-Seguro que no vuelvo a ver la luz del sol-**murmura Granger a mi lado, claramente enojada, da igual, solo necesito estar tranquilo y alguna idea vendrá a mi mente para sacarnos esta cosa

**-Entonces, ya nos vamos, con su permiso…vamos Granger-**Abro la puerta de la Madriguera, pero antes de que el cuerpo de Granger termine de salir una voz nos llama desde las escaleras

**-¡ESPEREN, ESPEREN POR FAVOR! ¡PROFESOR, HERMIONE, ESPEREN POR FAVOR!-**El gemelo llega jadeante a nuestro lado, su brazo se apoya en el hombro de Granger y comienza a recuperar el aliento

**-¿George?-** ¿Qué quiere este Weasley?**-¿Encontraste algo?-**Merlín por favor que haya encontrado algo

**-Llave…encontré…una llave-**Gracias por escuchar mis suplicas**-Solo…solo necesito…necesito…oh Circé estoy…muerto-**

**-Estará muerto muy pronto si no me dice dónde está esa dichosa llave-**digo de muy mala gana, terminemos luego con esto, no quiero pasar la noche con Granger**-¿Weasley?-**

**-Necesito un par de días, una semana a lo más-**¿¡QUE!?**-Se los explicaré, Herms, tu mano por favor-**Ella extiende la mano que tiene prisionera y la mía le sigue de cerca**-Es aquí ¿ven? Queda un pequeño espacio que se puede considerar como una cerradura, ahora solo tengo que hacer la llave, eso me tomará un poco de tiempo-**

**-Pensé que la tenía ahora Weasley-**

**-Se supone que no se pueden abrir a menos que…bueno, ya saben, pero tomando en cuenta de que ustedes no son pareja y que…son eh…¿incompatibles? Tengo que hacer algo-**El gemelo deja escapar la mano de Granger y alisa su cabello con cansancio**-Yo los metí en esto, yo los debo sacar, trabajaré día y noche si es necesario, pero les doy mi palabra de hombre que los sacaré de esto-**Vaya, quien diría que el rey de las bromas algún día diría algo serio**-Ahora solo tengo una pregunta-**

**-¿Si Weasley?-**

**-¿Es verdad que se la llevará a su casa?-**Miro a Weasley igual como lo haría con un estudiante de primero

**-Soy la prisionera del murciélago George, debes rescatarme-**Le lanzo la misma mirada a Granger**-Lo más pronto posible-**

**-Nos vamos ahora Granger-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como siempre, mi casa está en silencio una vez que nos aparecimos, enciendo las luces con la varita he inmediatamente me saco la túnica que llevo encima, hasta que recuerdo que se queda atascada en cierta parte de mi brazo y que tengo a Granger al lado ¿Por qué no sufrimos departición? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

**-¡Severus! Hijo ¿Cómo te fue?-**Oh genial lo que faltaba, la guinda de la torta**-Vaya, que sorpresa, buenas noches señorita Granger-**

**-Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore-**

**-No le siga la corriente Granger, sigue siendo igual de metiche aun siendo un mero cuadro-**No quiero que Albus pregunte más cosas, lo más sensato hubiera sido quemarlo, ahora me arrepiento haber tirado este retrato a mi casa de todas formas ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Acaso no me basta tenerlo en el colegio que también lo quiero en la tranquilidad de mi hogar?**-Y será mejor que no preguntes nada Albus, todo es por tu culpa-**

**-Solo tengo curiosidad Severus ¿Por qué la señorita Granger está a estas horas en tu casa?-** ¿¡QUE ESTA PENSANDO ESTE VIEJO PERVERTIDO!? El óleo se le subió a la cabeza

**-Tuvimos un pequeño "accidente" en la casa de los Weasley, señor-**Granger levanta su mano, revelando ante Albus nuestra unión**-Estoy aquí contra mi voluntad-**

**-¿Y no intentaron…?-**

**-Es mágica, irrompible, no tiene llave hasta nuevo aviso-**digo irritado**-¿Crees que ella quiere estar aquí? O mejor ¿Crees que la quiero aquí?-**

**-Severus, por favor-**

**-Es la verdad Albus, ella lo acepta, estamos juntos en contra de nuestra voluntad ¿O me equivoco Granger?-**

**-De ninguna manera-**Por fin algo en común**-Vera profesor Dumbledore, George nos puso por accidente estas esposas de…-**ella se sonroja**-pa…pareja al profesor Snape y a mí ¡FUE UN ERROR!-**Albus nos mira con picardía, oh mierda, Granger debe parar ahora**-Y no hay manera de que nosotros nos podamos sacar esto porque…-**

**-Porque entre nosotros no hay nada y nunca lo habrá-**termino por ella antes de que Albus pregunte algo que claramente será incomodo, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy y no quiero más parloteo por parte de él**-Ahora si nos disculpas Albus-**

**-¿A qué se refiera a que sean de pareja señorita Granger?-**Maldito cuadro

**-A que…a que…bueno…se supone que tendríamos que arreglar nuestros…eh…problemas-**Granger aparta la mirada del cuadro**-Problemas del tipo…bueno amorosos ¡Por eso fue un error!-**Albus levanta las cejas y me mira a mí, mierda, Granger le ha dado mucha información

**-¿Van a dormir juntos Severus?-**Miro al piso, esta era una de las cosas que quería evitar

**-Si-**para mi desgracia

**POV HERMIONE**

Voy a dormir con Snape, voy a dormir con Snape, oh maldición, estoy en la casa de Snape por amor a Merlín, estos deben ser mis últimos pensamientos antes de morir desangrada a causa del murciélago de las mazmorras, ¿Por qué George no tenía esa llave a mano? Ahora mismo podría estar acostada en mi cama, en MI casa, leyendo tranquilamente sin alguien al lado que me arrastre como si fuera un vulgar saco de patatas. Snape me lleva escaleras arriba, esta casa es ¿Cómo describirla? Tan él, gris, simple, fin del comunicado ¿Alguna vez estas paredes habrán visto la luz del sol? Tal vez cuando las estaban construyendo, voy a morir aquí, no Hermione, tranquilízate, es solo Snape, tu ex profesor de pociones, él ha hecho suficientes cosas como para ser digno de confianza, claro que estaré bien mientras permanecemos juntos, él es solo una persona con un humor un tanto…irritable, solo intentaré no molestarlo mientras estemos así y todo estará bien, luego seguiremos nuestras vidas como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, si eso es, solo serán siete días a lo más, creo en George, creo en sus palabras… la esperanza es lo último que muere

**-Granger, Granger ¡GRANGER!-**

**-¿Qué?-**Respondo asustada saliendo de mis pensamientos

**-Le estaba indicando el baño-**

**-Oh-**Automáticamente me pongo roja, el baño…esto es incomodo

**-¿No está…no está usted en…-**¿Snape nervioso? Woh, esto es algo nuevo, pero no me trae buena espina**-en su…eh…periodo?-**Momento incomodo número uno de la noche ¿Quién me lanza un Avada?

**-No-**Digo mirando una pared, maldición ¿Qué tan incómodo es esto?

**-¿Necesita ocuparlo?-**¿Ahora tengo cinco?

**-No gracias, solo quiero lavarme los dientes-**Pero ahora que me acuerdo, no traje nada**-Pero…-**

**-¿No es bruja? Haga aparecer algo, transforme, haga algo Granger-**

**-Tampoco tengo ropa para dormir-**él me lanza una mirada reprobatoria**-Necesitaré ropa limpia para mañana-**

**-Iremos a su casa en la mañana, pero hoy tendrá que dormir con lo que lleva puesto-**

**-Bien, no hay problema-**lo único que quiero es acelerar el tiempo y que George tenga la llave lista, quiero tirarme en una cama y despertar en siete días, porque sé que en siete días seré libre**-¿Dónde vamos a dormir?-**

**-En mi habitación-**dice Snape en forma brusca**-Pero primero, yo debo ocupar el baño-**Ok, esto si es incómodo, debo irme, quiero irme, necesito ayuda, mierda, mierda, Hermione cálmate, calma mujer, es el humano, él tiene necesidades, el cuerpo genera desechos, tómalo todo por el área científica**-Le sugiero que usted también lo ocupe-**

**-No tengo ganas, gracias-**respondo rápidamente

**-No es por "Ganas", solo le digo que una vez que yo me duerma, no pienso levantarme de la cama solo porque a usted le entraron sus "ganas" de orinar-**

**-Es…es incómodo-**

**-No hay otra forma Granger-**Eso lo entiendo, pero no le quita la incomodidad**-Al menos que tenga vejiga de hierro-**bastardo arrogante**-Tendrá que contener sus ganas por siete días-**

**-Ok, ya entendí, solo que…mire hacia otro lado-**

**-Aunque usted no me crea Granger, todavía tengo eso que se llama caballerosidad-**si claro, tratarnos como la mierda en sus clases es lo típico que hacen los caballeros**-Rápido Granger-**

Cierro los ojos y hago lo que tengo que hacer, claramente mi vejiga estaba llena, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no lo había notado, cuando termino, siento mi cuerpo un poco más calmado…pero esa calma se va cuando veo a Snape desabrochándose el cinturón, mierda, mierda y más mierda ¡Que se espere un momento! Aparto mi mirada y me cubro con el brazo que tengo libre el rostro he intento tararear algo para no escucharlo, maldita sea, el bastardo debió avisar ¿Cómo pudo llegar y comenzar a bajarse los pantalones? Gracias a Merlín solo ocupó su mano libre, si no hubiera sido de esa forma…mis mejillas se calientan de solo pensarlo.

**-Ya pasó todo-**Quitó lentamente mi brazo, tener una mano libre hace que uno se demore en hacer algunas tareas, yo solo le estoy dando tiempo para que se arregle como es debido**-¿Miedo Granger?-**

**-Solo estoy respetando su privacidad Snape-**

**-Mi privacidad de acabó en cuanto me amarraron a usted-**dice abriendo el grifo del lavamanos**-Ahora voy a tener que compartir cama un usted-**responde dando un resoplido al final**-Tenga, no tiene uso-**Observo el cepillo, todavía en su envase**-¿Qué espera? Lávese que quiero que este día se termine lo más pronto posible-**

Observo a Snape lavarse los dientes, mientras yo termino con el envase, cuando lo tengo entre mi mano, lo lavo y luego le agrego la pasta para poder llevármelo a la boca, vuelvo a mirar a Snape, al parecer tiene problemas con la mano izquierda

**-No me molesta-**digo con el cepillo entre mis labios

**-¿Qué cosa Granger?-**

**-Si necesita ocupar su mano derecha, hágalo, no me molestar tener que mover el brazo-**digo encogiéndome de hombros**-Si le molesta ocupar la izquierda, hágalo con la derecha, en verdad, no me voy a enojar-**

**-Tonterías- **Tonterías o no, igualmente ocupó la mano derecha, ja, punto para Hermione Granger, ahora solo queda…ummm compartir cama…puedo pensar que es como un Harry, si, cuando buscamos los horrocrux algunas veces compartí cama con mi mejor amigo, pero siempre fue algo para confortarnos, nunca nada más, por favor, Harry es como el hermano que nunca tuve, solo somos amigo, pero Snape…mmm, a mi favor ¿Puedo decir que ya he dormido con hombres que estoy preparada para esto? Jajajaja no, sin contar a Harry y a mi padre, mi cuenta va en cero, no estoy preparada.

Salimos del pequeño cuarto del baño y al final del pequeño pasillo, está la sala de torturas, el cuarto de Snape, respiro hondo, las posibilidades de salir con vida de allí con menores al cero por ciento, no Hermione, basta de pensar así, es solo Snape, un hombre como cualquier otro, solo tiene ese pequeño problema de "Muera todo el mundo, yo soy mejor que ustedes" solo eso y su pequeño problema de humor, estarás bien. Cuando Snape abre la puerta, me doy cuenta de que es un cuarto casi igual al mío, salvo por los colores, aquí predominan colores oscuros, mientras que en mi habitación hay colores más "vivos" pero en sí, es casi igual, una cama, dos mesas de noche, un estante con libros y la ventana que da hacia el exterior, no será mucho pero de alguna forma lo hace acogedor y también me hace sentir más cómoda, como en casa, siento un calor en la muñeca una vez que termino de ver la habitación

**-Vaya-**dice Snape tomando su muñeca

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Acabo de sentir-**Snape mira la cadena**-¿No era esto más oscuro?-**Tomo la cadena y la observo por algunos segundos

**-Yo lo noto igual-**suelto el metal**-Pero debo decirle que, hace algunos minutos atrás, sentí el metal caliente-**

**-Entonces no fueron cosas mías-**Ambos levantamos las manos y miramos la cadena, no hay cambios apreciables a simple vista**-Tal vez tiene efecto retardado, después de todo son hechas por un Weasley-**

**-¡SNAPE!-**

**-Es la verdad Granger, acéptelo-**él se sienta en la cama y mi cuerpo es tirado hacia abajo**-Bien, ahora…usted de un lado, yo del otro-**

**-Sí, está…está bien-**Miro hacia otro lado mientras él se cambia, yo tomo mi varita y transformo mi ropa en un pijama, un pantalón y una polera manga larga bastará, no me quito la ropa interior, no pienso…bueno ¡ÉL NO LA DEBE VER! Solo la dejo allí, aunque el sujetador en la noche me moleste, no pienso dejar mi ropa interior a la vista de Snape, tal vez un calcetín, que descansa cómodamente en mi zapatilla, pero no el sujetador**-¿Terminó?-**

**-Hace medio siglo Granger-**

Él abre la cama y se va hacia su lado, mi cuerpo es arrastrado y rápidamente choco contra su espalda

**-Esta es la regla Granger, yo le doy la espalda, usted me da la espalda, nuestras manos irán atrás sobre nuestras cabezas, así evitamos cualquier contacto físico innecesario ¿Entendió?-**

**-Eso va a ser incomodo señor-**

**-¿Alguna otra idea?-**

**-Más incómodo es estar durmiendo con usted-**

**-Yo no pedí esto-**

**-Yo tampoco-**dice tajante**-Ahora, deje de reclamar y duerma-**me da la espalda y deja su brazo tal como me había dicho que lo iba a dejar, claramente resulta incomodo

**-Buenas noches Snape-**digo a la nada, sabiendo que él no me va a responder.

Estoy diez minutos en esa posición, maldición, se me acalambró el brazo, siento el clásico hormigueo recorriendo mis músculos ¿Cómo quiera que duerma así? No me importa lo que diga, es mi cuerpo y no pienso tenerlo adolorido por su culpa, me volteo y el alivio es inmediato, tener el cuerpo en la misma dirección es algo glorioso cuando intentas dormir, veo la espalda de Snape y como su cabello cae por su espalda, este toca suavemente sus hombros, la delgada polera negra que cubre su pecho me deja ver que tiene unos hombros anchos y bien definidos…que estoy viendo o quisiera pensando, es…es Snape por amor a los cielos, cierro los ojos claramente mi mente está cansada

**-Maldición-**siento que el colchón se mueve y pronto siento una respiración ando a mi frente, una profunda inhalación y luego una exhalación que hace que mis poros se ericen**-¿Granger?-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿También estaba incomoda?-**Está siendo amable, esto es raro

**-Sí, se me estaba acalambrando el brazo-**

**-Fue una mala idea lo admito-**Nos miramos por algunos segundo, pero pronto él a aparta la vista**-Es más cómodo así, pero respetaremos la distancia de la cadena, le estoy dando este espacio por el mero hecho de estar en esta incómoda situación-**

**-Eso ya lo sé-**respondo enojada

**-Espero no tenerla como un plaga en la mañana ¿Me escuchó?-**

**-No se preocupe Snape, no pienso acércame a usted en la noche-**Ni muerta lo haría**-Duerma bien Snape-**

**-No puedo hacerlo si está usted aquí-**He declarado, esta será la peor noche de mi vida.

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP, LO HICE CON AMOR Y CARIÑO (CON LA COLABORACIÓN ESPECIAL DE DASH MI GATO QUE SE SUBIÓ A MI TECLADO Y TERMINO ESCRIBIENDO HDEFNJREMSNS CON SUS PATAS, ALGUN DIA DECIFRARÉ SU SIGNIFICADO, AUNQUE CREO QUE ES ALIMENTAME HUMANO)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ALARMAS Y/O FAVORITOS, ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES GUSTE LA IDEA**

**UN BESASO BIEN GRANDE, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO XERXES ELI**


	4. Mañana del día 1

**HOLA, PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA PEROTENGO QUE ARREGLAR CIERTOS ASUNTOS DE MI LICEO…SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS:**

**CAPITULO 4: MAÑANA DEL DIA 1**

**POV SEVERUS**

Despierto con una agradable presión en el pecho y un grato calor por todo mi cuerpo, aspiro suavemente el olor que invade mi cama, es una combinación de frutas, acerco más mi nariz hasta que choco con algo que me causa cosquillas, abro los ojos y me encuentro frente a la indomable cabellera de Granger… ¡MIERDA! Tengo a Granger pegada a mí ¿En qué momento pasó esto? Intento apartarme, pero, chachan, la maldita cadena no me deja

**-Granger, Granger despierte-**digo moviendo su hombro**-Maldita sea, despierte niñata-**

**-No…es muy temprano…cinco minutos más-**y como una pulga, se apega más a mí, su respiración da en mi pecho, me estremezco, más aun cuando siento como su pecho se aprieta con el mío, mierda

**-¡DESPIERTE GRANGER!-**Levanto el brazo que tengo amarrado junto al de ella, el brazo de Granger se levanta y automáticamente ella abre los ojos, asustada**-Ya era hora-**

**-Pero que…-**

**-Al parecer usted no entiende que es el espacio personal Granger, la tenía pegada a mí como una garrapata-**La veo sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado

**-No…no es mi culpa…solo que…solo que…-**sus pies se mueven debajo de las mantas**-Su casa es muy fría, solo me estaba brindando calor-**

**-No soy su calentador personal Granger, que no se vuelva a repetir-**

**-Como si quisiera-**ella tira de su brazo**-Ah y se dice buenos días-**

**-Como si los tuviese con usted aquí-**me levanto de la cama y su cuerpo es tirado hacia el mío**-Debe estar atenta Granger-**

**-Debería avisarme si va a hacer algún movimiento-**dice enojada, de rodillas en el colchón de la cama

**-Bien, vamos al baño, le estoy avisando-**

Ella camina detrás de mí, sus pasos suenan a través de la madera de la casa, al igual que su olor a frutas comienza a invadir las paredes, oh joder, hace dos minutos estuve en serios problemas, sentir el cuerpo de Granger junto al mío hizo que me pusiera nervioso, pero es ridículo, es la sabelotodo de Gryffindor, debe ser el estrés de esta situación que me hizo reaccionar así, de otra forma eso no hubiera pasado

**-Alto-**Ella para de repente

**-¿Qué pasa Granger?-**digo deteniéndome en la puerta del baño**-No me venga con que no tiene "ganas"-**

**-No es eso, es solo que…quiero una ducha-**levanto una ceja**-Y necesito ropa limpia, usted prometió que iríamos a mi casa a buscar mis cosas-**

**-¿No puede esperar Granger?-**

**-¿Usted esperaría, señor?-**En verdad, no, yo la hubiera arrastrado en la noche a mi casa**-¿Y bien?-**

**-Está bien, solo deje asearme-**Y automáticamente ella se voltea con su cara completamente roja, quien lo diria, es muy simple avergonzar a la sabelotodo.

Luego de cinco minutos, estuvimos listos para bajar he ir a buscar las cosas de Granger, ella no me miraba en ningún minuto, tal vez era la vergüenza de esta mañana, el hecho de estar tan cerca era lo que la mantenía tan callada, tan discreta, tal vez este era el remedio para mantenerla callada en las clases ¿Por qué no la amarré a alguno de esos idiotas durante los años que fui su profesor? ¡Cualquiera hubiera servido! Quizás así no hubiera tenido que soportarla durante tantos años. Cuando bajamos al primer piso, Albus está ya listo para hacer cualquier pregunta incomoda, maldición, en estos momentos lo menos que quiero es tener que soportar las palabras de Albus, si, verdaderamente tengo que quemar ese cuadro

**-Buenos días Severus, señorita Granger ¿Pasaron buena noche?-**

**-Ahora no Albus, tenemos que hacer, andando Granger-**tiro un poco de su mano para que ella siga caminando, pero como siempre, Granger está tan atenta como su amigo Weasley y termina chocando conmigo**-Despierte niñata-**

**-Lo siento, es solo que…-**ella mira al piso**-Estaba pensando en algunas cosas-**

**-En lo único que debe pensar es en cómo nos libramos de esta cosa-**

**-¿Usted si quiera ha dado alguna idea?-**Resoplo, no hasta el momento ninguna**-¿Y bien Snape?-**

**-Lo mejor para el final-**respondo antes de arrastrarla a la chimenea y lanzar los polvos para ir a su casa.

Cuando llegamos, el típico olor a frutas de Granger invade mi nariz, es en cierta forma relajante, aunque llega mucha luz a mi parecer, es bastante simple y como me lo imaginaba, los libros son los reyes del lugar, no esperaba menos de la sabelotodo de Gryffindor, aunque nunca se lo diría a la cara, ella era la única Gryffindor a la cual le tenía esperanza y veo que no me equivoqué, solo si controlara su maldito habito de saberlo todo…

**-Es por aquí-**la voz de Granger suena tímida**-Tengo que ir a mi cuarto-**

**-¿No puede traerlas con magia?-**

**-No-**vuelve a mirar al piso**-Algunas cosas son…bueno…privadas-**

**-Con mayor razón-**

**-Son delicadas, con magia se pueden romper-**dice enojada**-¡SOLO NO MIRE! ¿Es tan difícil hacer eso?-**

**-Sigo diciendo que es más práctico que…-**Su mirada me da a entender que no hay un punto de flexión en esta conversación, ahora entiendo porque Potter y Weasley no le discutían… ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Ella solo es Granger y ella es mi estudiante…bueno ex estudiante, pero yo sigo teniendo cierta autoridad sobre ella ¿O no?

Camino por inercia siguiendo a Granger por su casa, cuando llevamos a su cuarto me percato que es muy parecido al mío, exceptuando los colores y al gato que duerme cómodamente a los pies de la cama, al parecer nos escucha porque veo como levanta sus orejas, pero al poco tiempo las bajas y vuelve a dormir, Granger se acerca a él y le acaricia las orejas con su mano libre

**-Hola Crookshanks ¿Me extrañaste?-**Oh genial, ahora se pone a hablar con su gato**-Lamento no haber llegado ayer, peor como ves, estoy atada a alguien-**

**-Granger, saque lo que necesite, no venimos a hablar con su gato-**La bestia levantó su peluda cabeza y soltó un bufido en cuanto me vio**-No tenemos mucho tiempo-**

**-Está bien-**La chica me arrastró por su cuarto y cuando estuvo frente a su armario me obligó a darme la vuelta, enserio ¿Qué era lo tan vergonzoso que no podía mostrarme? ¿Su ropa interior? Como si me interesara saber que llevaba debajo de sus ropas**-Listo-**

**-¿Eso es todo?-**digo asombrado viendo su pequeña mochila, siempre pensé que las mujeres necesitaban más cosas, Lucius siempre se queja de que Narcissa se demora unas 3 horas en escoger su ropa, pero Granger se demoró ¿3 minutos?**-¿Nada más Granger? ¿Es en serio?-**

**-Si…bueno, todavía tengo que sacar algunas cosas de mi baño y…-**la mirada de Granger va hacia esa bola de pelos, debe ser un chiste

**-Ni lo sueñe, ya la estoy aguantando a usted, no pienso llevarme esa bola de pulgas-**

**-¡Por favor! Crookshanks es buen gato, le prometo que no hará nada malo-**ella me mira con ojos suplicantes…mierda, nunca me había fijado que son de un intenso color ámbar…mierda**-Por favor Snape, no lo puedo dejar solo-**

**-Dejará la casa llena de pelos-**digo intentando apartar mis ojos de los suyos, pero maldición, son muy llamativos**-No podemos Granger-**

**-Por favor Snape, si quiere luego voy a limpiarla, por favor-**Mmmmm, debo practicar mi fuerza de voluntad o apartar mis ojos de los suyos

**-Si esa bestia termina en mi caldero no se queje Granger-**Ella me sonríe y por un momento siento que la sangre se me amontona en las mejillas, no puedo estar sonrojándome por algo tan simple como eso y menos por la sonrisa de Granger**-Vamos, apúrese y vayamos a buscar esas cosas-**

**-¿No sintió eso?-**dice ella confundida

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-La cadena se calentó-**Entonces no fue el calor de mi sangre corriendo a toda velocidad por mi cuerpo ante su sonrisa, todavía estoy en mis facultades mentales**-Hace poco…-**ella levanta la mano y observa la cadena que nos tiene prisioneros**-Snape…miré-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**levanto mi mano y observo lo que Granger está viendo, la cadena está más…**-Está más clara-**

**-Si ¿Por qué será?-**Veo a Granger morderse el labio, por un momento me pierdo en esa escena, en lo rojo que se ponen y en lo hinchados que están, tal vez tengan sabor a fruta…que estoy pensando…pero se ven tan…**-¿Snape?-**

**-¿Qué pasa Granger?-**digo dejando de pensar estupideces

**-Tal vez, bueno, la cadena se ha aclarado porque nos hemos llegado bien-**alzo una ceja, debe ser un buen chiste**-No me mire así, ayer en la noche fue porque…porque me dejó dormir con usted, me mostró algo privado, su espacio-**dice completamente roja**-Y ahora fue porque…porque me dejó llevar a Crookshanks conmigo-**

**-Tiene lógica-**En realidad, mucha lógica**-Bueno, si eso sigue así tal vez no necesitaremos a Weasley y nos podremos separar nosotros solos-**

**-Talvez-**dice ella colgándose la mochila en el hombro derecho**-Debemos seguir así ¿No?-**

**-¿Qué yo acepte todos sus caprichos de niña?-**

**-Ja ja, muy chistoso-**ella tira de su brazo y mi cuerpo avanza**-Me refiero a llevarnos bien-**

**-Fue simple caballerosidad lo de anoche y lo de ahora es para que no haga berrinche como una niña pequeña-**la escucho resoplar**-¿Usted y yo llevándonos bien? Primero le doy 100 puntos a su casa-**

Granger nos saca de su cuarto, su gato nos sigue de cerca tal vez para recibir un poco de atención o comida, lo primero que se le dé, pensar que voy a tener que compartir mi casa con esa cosa, ya bastante aguanto teniendo a su dueña. Nos detenemos frente a una puerta y por la forma en que Granger se sonroja intuyo que es el baño, ella no dice nada, solo abre la puerta y comienza a meter cosas a su mochila, hasta que llega un punto en el cual me mira y con una voz apenas audible dice

**-Voy a ducharme-**

**POV HERMIONE**

Bien, lo he dicho, lo he hecho, ahora solo debo esperar a que Snape recupere la capacidad de hablar o siquiera moverse antes de hacer cualquier cosa, pareciera que lo hubiera petrificado cuando dije esas 3 palabras, sí, sé que en estos momentos ducharse es algo sumamente incómodo, pero más incómodo es la sensación de estar sucio, más si tienes a alguien a menos de 10 cm, alguien que está unido a ti las 24 horas del día y más incómodo aun si tiene una nariz tan grande, seguro notaria cualquier olor, además, no puedo pasar más de un día sin un baño, me siento mal...extraña, no agradable

**-Granger, eso…eso podría hacerlo en mi casa-**dice bastante ¿nervioso?**-No tiene por qué hacerlo aquí-**

**-Me siento más cómoda-**

**-Si pero…-**Snape deja escapar el aire que ha estado conteniendo durante estos minutos**-¿No ve lo incomodo de la situación? Estamos prácticamente pegados el uno al otro-**

**-No me gusta estar sucia-**respondo como si fuera obvio

**-Yo le veo bien-**

**-¡Snape!-**¿Qué le pasa?**-Esto tiene que pasar tarde o temprano-**

**-Elijo tarde, vamos-**

**-Solo serán cinco minutos, nada más-**

**-No es por eso, solo no quiero invadir su privacidad al estar presente cuando usted este desnuda-**

**-Podríamos…alargar la cadena-**digo intentando convencerlo**-George dijo que no se podía romper con magia, pero nunca dijo nada sobre estirarla, y si logramos aquello, tal vez esto no sea tan complicado y usted también pueda tomar un baño en privado-**Snape me mira con una ceja cerca de su cabello**-No perdemos nada intentándolo-**

**-¿Y si no funciona?-**

**-No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos-**digo bastante segura, él me mira por unos segundos y de nuevo tengo esos túneles frente a ms ojos, en cualquier momento sé que puedo perderme en ellos…

**-Está bien, lo intentaremos-**dice apartando la mirada y apuntando su varita hacia la cadena**-Espero que su idea funcione Granger-**una luz amarilla sale de la punta y la cadena tiembla durante unos segundos, pero luego, queda inmóvil**-Parece que su idea, se quedó en eso-**

**-Rayos-**Y con las ganas que tenia de una ducha con agua caliente…la cadena comenzó a temblar y de pronto a alargarse y alargarse**-¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó!-**

**-Tal parece que así es-**dice Snape mirando la cadena**-¿Por qué no pensó eso anoche? Nos hubiera ahorrado la escenita de esta mañana-**

**-Yo no quise…-**

**-¿Parecer una garrapata? Ya lo hizo Granger, pero tal parece que esta noche dormiremos separados-**

**-Como sea-**Mejor para mí, como si me gustó haber despertado totalmente asustada, como si me hubiera gustado haberme acurrucado cerca de su pecho y que sus brazos me hayan rodeado ¡Claro que no! No me gustó para nada**-Ahora si fuera tan amable de darse la vuelta-**

**-Tenemos más o menos unos 40 cm Granger-**

**-Son más que 10-**

**-Igualmente es una distancia corta-**él se aparta, todo lo que da la cadena**-Eso es todo, rápido niñata-**dice antes de voltearse.

Suspiro, no sin antes ponerme roja, prácticamente me estoy desnudando frente a él, pero no debo pensar en eso ahora, me quito la ropa con magia, simplemente no podría quietarme la parte de arriba sin romper la manga de mi polera, dejo mi ropa doblada y me meto rápidamente bajo la ducha ocultándome a través de la cortina de esta, bien, primer paso logrado. Abro la llave del grifo y un gemido de satisfacción sale de mi bocacuando siento el agua golpeando contra mi piel, si, esto era lo que necesitaba, mojo mi cabello y mi cuerpo bajo el chorro de agua caliente, como la distancia es un poco más larga ahora, puedo mover mi mano sin problemas, utilizo ambas manos para lavar mi cabello y enjabonar mi cuerpo, el vapor comienza a llenar el baño, sé que le dije a Snape que estaría lista en 5 minutos, pero no quiero salir que aquí, no debería salir de aquí, se siente bien, vuelvo a pasar mis manos por mi cuerpo para poder quitar así cualquier resto de jabón que el agua no pueda sacar por sí sola, hasta que siento un ruido metálico, abro los ojos, no, imposible, Snape no debe estar mirándome, intento apurarme, de seguro mi mente está hiperactiva en estos momentos, vuelvo a escuchar el sonido del metal moviéndose, tal vez él está alargando la cadena, si eso debe ser, Snape no está tratando de espiar.

Un fuerte ruido metálico hace que volteé mi cabeza y vea como la sombra de Snape irrumpe dentro de mi espacio personal.

**POV SEVERUS**

Bien, solo no debo pensar que a menos de medio metro hay una mujer desnuda completamente mojada y todo estará bien… también debo pensar que esa mujer es Hermione Granger, mi ex estudiante, GRYFFINDOR, MEJOR AMIGA DE POTTER y todo, absolutamente todo estará bien, no, nada está bien, ella será todo eso pero ¡Merlín! soy hombre y ¡Maldición! ¿En qué momento comenzó a montarse la tienda de acampar? "_Abajo amigo, no hay trabajo para ti_" no soy un crio hormonado, no tengo 15 años, estás cosas no deberían estar pasando… ¡Pero están pasando! Y para peor ¡Me están pasando con Granger! Todo esto tiene una explicación lógica, todo en este mundo tiene una explicación lógica, este fenómeno se debe a…a que no he estado con una mujer hace ya bastante tiempo, si eso debe ser, maldita mente ¿Ahora debes recordármelo? ¿Justamente con Granger? Intento no mirarla porque todo esto ocurrió cuando por accidente, si, ¡ACCIDENTE! Vi su sombra en la cortina, eso bastó para que esta ridícula situación comenzara a pasar ¿Por qué no termina? Debería salir ¡GRANGER DEBERIA APURARSE Y SALIR DE ESA CONDENADA DUCHA! O mejor, nunca debió meterse en esa condenada ducha, así nada de esto me estaría pasando ¿Ahora qué hago con el "pequeño" problema de mis pantalones? No es como si lo pudiera ocultar, necesito que alguien me lance un crucio ahora.

El olor a frutas inunda el baño, cosa que no hace más que ponerme en "_duros" _problemas, en duros y grandes problemas, maldición, ¿Por qué ella no para con esta tortura? Suspiro y comienzo a recordar los ingredientes que tengo en mi casa, en cada maldita broma que hicieron los cabezas huecas este año, en como perdimos injustamente la copa de casas frente a los Leones, eso debería ayudar ¡Pero no lo hace! Soy hombre muerto, comienzo a lamentar mi dolor, ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? Pero la maldita cosa que nos metió comienza a moverse, ¿Será que Granger está desenredando ese nido de pájaro que tiene por cabello? Las imágenes de mis manos haciendo ese trabajo comienzan a llenar mi mente, deslizar mis manos por esa mata de cabello, alisarlo por toda su espalda…La cadena volvió a moverse, sus manos a través de su cuerpo…una tercera sacudida hace que mi cuerpo vaya hacia donde está Granger, choco con la cortina y de pronto estoy en el suelo, cara a cara frente a Granger

**-¿Pero qué…?-**Mis palabras se cortan cuando mis traicioneros ojos van hacia abajo, woh maldición ¿En qué momento Granger se volvió una mujer atractiva?

**-¡QUITESE!-**Ella me empuja lejos, pero lo único que logra es que yo quede abajo y que su cuerpo desnudo presione contra el mío, por favor que no se note, por favor que no se note**-¡SNAPE CIERRE LOS OJOS!-**

**-¡NO YO HICE NADA!-**Digo apartando mis ojos de los suyos

**-¡DA IGUAL, CIERRELOS!-** Sé qué debo hacerlo, pero hay una perversa parte de mí que dice "¡_Mujer atractiva imbécil, acércate!_" pero la parte racional me avisa que es Granger y que todo esto está mal y es a esa parte a la cual le hago caso, espero que también cierta parte de mi cuerpo le haga caso a mi parte racional y que la cabeza pequeña no me meta en problemas, escucho el movimiento de una varita, la llave se cierra y hay un sonido de telas en el ambiente, cuando abro los ojos, Granger está frente a mí, enojada, sonrojada y sentada…ah Dios, hoy es un mal día

**-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-¡La cadena se recogió sola Granger, eso pasó!-**digo acomodándome en el suelo, mala idea, muy mala idea**-Quítese de encima Granger-**

**-¿Por qué se habrá recogido?-**ella se acerca más a mí

**-¿Acaso insinúa que yo hice eso?-**digo molesto**-¿Por qué haría yo algo así?-**

**-No sé, pregúntele a su amigo que se está levantando-**Y yo que creía que podíamos sacarnos esto nosotros solos.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGREGADAS A ALARMAS/FAVORITOS ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP TAMBIEN SEA DE SU AGRADO :D EL ULTIMO DE LAS VACACIONES TTuTT DESDE AHORA, CAP TODOS LOS FINES DE SEMANA.**

**UN BESADO A TOD S QUE LEEN A MI MENTE DESQUISIADA, XERXES ELI**


	5. Tarde del día 1

**LOS FINES DE SEMANA VUELVEN A SER SAGRADOS, COMO SIEMPRE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR:D**

**CAPITULO 5: TARDE DEL DÍA 1**

**POV HERMIONE**

Enojada es poco para resumir lo que siento en estos momentos, joder, además de eso estoy muy avergonzada, es decir, Snape me vio desnuda y también pude sentir algo allá abajo ¿Acaso mi día puede ir peor? ¡Pues claro! Tengo que aguantarlo hasta que nos saquemos esto, yo sigo diciendo que él encogió la puñetera cadena, aunque él lo niegue, su amigo me dio a entender que a él no le molestaba tanto, oh maldición ¿Porque tengo que aguantar esto? un punto a favor, era Snape o Ron…no sé cuál es peor

**-Ya le dije que fue un accidente Granger-**

**-Y yo ya le dije que no me interesa-**digo sacando una caja de leche del refrigerador de mi casa**-Estoy enojada Snape-**

**-No fue mi culpa, esta maldita cosa de recogió sola-**resopla**-Como si quisiera verla desnuda-**

**-Ah sí-**respondo sirviendo leche en dos vasos**-¿Entonces porque terminó en MI DUCHA CON AGUA HELADA?-**otro resoplido**-¿Y el pequeño bulto en sus pantalones?-**

**-Maldición Granger, soy hombre-**dice como si eso fuera la respuesta a todo**-Es…bueno, algo normal-**

**-Pues yo no reaccioné igual que usted cuando se duchaba-**Yo simplemente me volteé, pensé en otras cosas y no en él desnudo a menos de 10 cm, tampoco sentí como las gotas de agua golpeaban suavemente mi espalda o como la esencia de su colonia invadía el baño, claro que no, yo nunca pensaría en eso**-A diferencia de usted Snape, yo no me dejo llevar por mi cuerpo-**

**-¿Acaso me dirá que nunca ha sentido deseo por algún chico?-**

**-Pues cla…un momento, ¿Usted acaba de decir que…?-**Oh maldición, maldición

**-¡CLARO QUE NO!-**dice Snape completamente rojo**-¿Yo deseo por usted? No estoy loco Granger, ni desesperado por su amiguito Weasley-**él observa el vaso de leche que dejé frente suyo y la tostada con mermelada**-No soy un desesperado Granger-**

**-Como diga Snape-**le doy una mordida a mi tostada, trago lo que tengo en la boca y luego miro a Snape**-Coma, es el desayuno o ¿Quiere café?-**

**-Tomaré en mi casa, gracias-**

**-No lo envenenaré Snape, es para los dos-**él levanta una ceja**-No puedo comerme todo esto sola, es mera cortesía-**

**-¿No que está enojada conmigo Granger?-**Bien Hermione, recuerda que debes aguantarlo un par de días más, aunque le idea de clavarle un cuchillo en el pecho ahora suene tentador, no será divertido andar arrastrado un cadáver**-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?-**

**-A diferencia de usted Snape, yo todavía tengo eso que llaman educación, que se demuestra dando desayuno a las personas que llegan a una casa en las mañanas sin haber comido o también, sin espiar mientras se están duchando-**un bufido y un chasquido de lengua, bien, alguien se sintió tocado**-¿Va a querer café sí o no?-**

Snape me mira enojado y toma el vaso que está frente a él con su mano libre y la tostada con la mano derecha, lo que hace que mi mano izquierda vaya automáticamente hacia adelante, al igual que mi cuerpo y que me golpeé con la mesa, lo miro enojada pero él solo me mira con esa expresión de soberbia tan propia de él, levanto mi mano y la tostada da a su cara, llenándolo con una linda mancha de mermelada de fresas, Snape me mira y a modo de venganza él también levanta su brazo lo que conlleva a que el contenido de mi vaso sea vertido en mi chaleco

**-Es una pequeña mancha Granger, nada porque enojarse-**

**-¿Ah sí? Sabe que **_**profesor**_**, a usted el rosado se le ve fabuloso ¿Por qué no se pone un poco más?-**Planto mi tostada en su cara y se le restriego**-Es una pequeña mancha, nada porque enojarse Snape-**

**-Insolente-**dice arrojándome lo que queda en su vaso

**-Murciélago-**vuelvo a tirarle mermelada en la cara

**-Sabelotodo-**dice tomando la caja de leche, vertiéndola por mi cabello hacia abajo**-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Por qué esa cara?-**

**-Por nada **_**profesor**_**-**tomo el envase de mermelada y antes de que él lo note vierto su contendido por todo su grasiento cabello**-Estamos a mano-**

**-¡Granger!-**

**-Usted empezó-**digo enojada**-Me lo debía, ahora estoy sucia otra vez, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que usted vuelva a espiarme mientras tomo una ducha-**

**-Como si yo estuviera tan limpio-**Snape tira de su brazo**-Andando, nos vamos de aquí, este lugar solo me trae mala suerte-**

**-Los murciélagos son los que traen mala suerte-**digo entre dientes, pero tal parece que él me escuchó, como si me importara.

Snape poco menos me arrastra hasta la chimenea y arroja enojado los polvos flu, como él es más grande que yo y obviamente tiene más fuerza, no puedo hacer nada para oponerme, por mí, nos hubiéramos quedado en mi casa ¿Una razón? Aquí sí se ve la luz del sol, no se necesita otra. Cuando llegamos, Crookshanks mira hacia todos los lados, los animales intuyen cuando algo malo va a pasar y también perciben la malas vibras, no me extrañaría que todo el pelo de mi gato se erizara, Merlín, mi piel se eriza solo por tener a Snape aquí a mi lado, obviamente, es porque él es una persona muy desagradable, no tiene nada que ver que él tenga un agradable olor y que desprenda un calor reconfórtate, por favor, él es el murciélago de las mazmorras y un pervertido

**-Vamos arriba Granger-**dice Snape tirando una vez más de mi cuerpo, maldición, ¿Por qué él puede moverme a su antojo? ¡NO SOY UNA MUÑEC A DE TRAPO QUE PUEDA MOVER COMO QUIERA! Pero aunque quiera resistirme, él puede conmigo

**-¿Ya llegaron? ¿Severus donde…?-**La voz del profesor Dumbledore se pierde una vez que subimos las escaleras

**-¿Dónde me lleva Snape?-**No responde**-¡SNAPE!-**

**-¡SILENCIO!-**Para y hace que choque con su espalda**-Estoy, para mi desgracia, a su lado Granger, así que evite levantar la voz ¿Entendió?-**

**-Debería responder entonces si le hablo-**digo enojada

**-Vamos a limpiarnos, eso vamos a hacer ¿Contenta?-**esboza una sonrisa burlona**-No quiero tener esta maldita cosa en el pelo-**

**-Tal vez le quite lo grasiento-**Entramos al baño y con ayuda de magia, Snape se quita la parte de arriba de su ropa, oh buen Dios**-¿Qué… ¡QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO!?-**

**-¿No es obvio? Voy a la ducha Granger y usted también-**termina de quitarse los calcetines**-Rápido ¿O quiere oler a leche todo el día?-**

**-No…no me bañaré con usted, no es correcto-**

**-Como quiera Granger-**Snape tira de mi brazo y hace que adentre a la ducha con él, oh mierda, no, no lo hará, no se atreverá**-No le pregunté si iba o no a hacerlo-**

**-¡ESTÁ HELADA! ¡SNAPE!-**Vestida, de pies a cabeza, el agua que sale de la regadera de Snape está sumamente congelada, maldito ¡LO MATARIA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS! Pero no puedo sentir ningún musculo, con razón está tan pálido, con esta agua la circulación no corre por su cuerpo

**-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Por qué no habla?-**Bastardo**-Rápido, sáquese la parte de arriba al igual que yo-**niego con la cabeza, mientras él agua quita los restos de leche que Snape me roció estando en mi casa**-Prometo que no miraré Granger-**¿Creerle o no? Pero la sensación del peso de mi chaleco es totalmente desagradable, además no puedo salir así, la ropa húmeda es mala para la salud

**-Mi varita está en…-**en mi mochila, mierda**-No tengo…-**

**-Estupidez Gryffindor-**Snape quita con magia mi chaleco y la polera que llevaba encima, dejándome con la polera de tirantes que llevaba debajo junto a mi sujetador**-¿Mejor?-**

**-Si esto no fuera agua de glaciar, sí-**Lo arrastro hacia el chorro de agua, él tiembla unos minutos, pero luego vuelve a poner esa mascara de frialdad, claro, esto no debe ser nada comparado con el hielo que recorre sus venas**-¿Frio?-**

**-Solo quiero quitarme lo que usted echó sobre mí-**dice alargando su mano y tomando un envase, supongo que si conoce el shampoo, quien lo diría**-Usted igual debería hacerlo-**

En pocos segundos, todo el lugar tiene ese olor tan delicioso a hierbas buenas, el olor característico de Snape, él se esparce todo el líquido por su cabello, mientras que yo hago lo propio con él mío, cierro los ojos, no quiero mirarlo, todavía estoy enojada con él por lo de esta mañana y ahora esto, además de que no quiero mirar su pecho desnudo, maldición ¿Quién diría que el murciélago tiene tan buen cuerpo? ¡PORQUE MERLÍN ME HACES ESTO! Y ¿Por qué mis ojos miraron hacia él? Ahora tengo la imagen de su pecho blanco en mi mente, con esas cicatrices pidiendo a gritos ser tocadas y ese vello surcando las partes estratégicas…maldito camino de la felicidad, maldita mente, ¡MALDITO SNAPE! ¿Por qué tengo la urgencia de tocar su cuerpo? ¿Por qué imagino mis dedos delineando cada una de esas cicatrices que deben tener una historia que merece ser contada? Mis manos vagarían hasta llegar a su cabello y revolverlo como deseo hacerlo ahora, porque así tendría un poco más de ese rico aroma, como el que estoy oliendo ahora…

**-¡GRANGER!-**Abro los ojos asustada, mierda, Snape está**…-¿Le importaría sacar sus manos de ****mi**** cuerpo?-**

**-Yo…eh…-**las traicioneras están cerca de su cuello, oh genial, este día va de mal a peor**-No sé cómo…-**

**-¿Quién es la persona que no tiene educación Granger?-**Snape cierra el grifo y acerca su rostro al mío, su cabello húmedo se pega a su cara**-Tal vez puede verla desnuda Granger, pero yo no la toqué-**

**-Fue un accidente-**digo intentando alejarme de él

**-¿Un accidente?-**maldición, maldición ¿Acaso no conoce el término "espacio personal"? su respiración está dando junto a la mía**-Sus caricias parecían de todo, menos un accidente-**

**-Yo…yo no…-**¿Cómo le libro de esta? Algo se me debe ocurrir, pero ¡YA!

**-¿Quién diría que la sabelotodo de Gryffindor sería una pequeña acosadora?-**La idea de clavarle un cuchillo en el pecho suena muy tentadora ahora.

**POV SEVERUS**

Termino de secarme el cabello con la toalla mientras Granger cepilla el suyo con el cepillo que trajo de se casa, bueno, eso fue bastante bueno, incomodo al principio pero bueno, fue más rápido que estar bañándose uno por uno y así nos evitamos los problemas de "espiar" aunque YO NO ESPIÉ A GRANGER, la puñetera cadena se encogió sola, podré ser de todo, pero respeto el espacio de una mujer, ella es la que no sabe que es el espacio personal, yo no vi nada que impulsara sus manos a mi pecho, yo no la obligué a tocarme, y aunque se sintiera bien debía pararla, uno, porque ella es Granger y yo fui su profesor de pociones la segunda y la más importante, si seguía así algo de que arrepentirnos podía pasar, maldición toda la maldita situación era comprometedora, gracias a Merlín que no había nadie viéndonos

**-¿Lista Granger?-**pregunto mirándola de reojo, que suerte que ya se haya puesto ropa, esa polera se le pegaba a la piel

**-Si-**dice totalmente roja**-Por favor, termine de cerrarse su camisa-**

**-¿Sus dedos tienen curiosidad de volver a explorar mi cuerpo Granger?-**

**-¡CLARO QUE NO!-**

**-Como diga-**termino de abrochar mi camisa con magia**-Vamos para abajo-**

Al bajar encuentro una lechuza reposando en mi sillón, una pequeña de color marrón moteada, parece conocer a Granger porque inmediatamente vuela hacia ella y le entrega la carta que tiene en su pico. Ella abre la carta y me muestra lo que tiene escrito

**-Es de George, debe ser algo importante-**dice la chica señalando los garabatos del señor Weasley

**-Sí, mire hasta se tomó la molestia de hacer una letra legible-**

"_**Profesor Snape y Hermione**_

_**Creo que ayer se me olvidó explicar algunas cosas sobre la cadena, la conmoción de los hechos bloqueó mi mente, así que pido disculpas.**_

_**Lo primero que deben saber es que, es experimental, aunque el ministerio de Magia haya aprobado su uso, en regla, ustedes son los primeros en ocuparla, segundo, no intenten sacarla por ustedes mismos, pueden quedar lesiones en sus muñecas y tercero, si por alguna razón misteriosa la cadena se llegara a aclarar, es una buena señal, quiere decir que se están llevando mejor y así será más fácil quitarla.**_

_**Estoy trabajando en la llave, pero creo que debían saber eso.**_

_**George Weasley**_

_**PD: Mamá y papá castigaron a Ron… y bueno, a mí me reprendieron"**_

**-¡TENIA RAZÓN!-**Grita Granger**-Cada vez que nos llevamos bien…-**

**-No grite-**digo viendo a Granger**-No hay nada para alegrarse en esta carta, prácticamente Weasley nos dijo que somos sus conejillos de India, ni siquiera me alegra que su amigo esté castigado-**

**-Confió en George, sé que él nos sacará esto-**dice bastante segura**-Además leyó la carta, el ministerio lo aprobó-**

**-No confió en una tanda de imbéciles que lo único que hacen es tener el trasero en una silla, mientras leen estúpidos pergaminos y aprueban estas malditas cosas que obviamente no son seguras-**resoplo enojado**-Los del ministerio son unos inútiles Granger-**

**-Yo trabajaré en el ministerio-**¿Qué acaba de decir?**-Así que no me insulte Snape-**

**-¿Usted? ¿En el ministerio? ¡Por favor Granger no pierda su tiempo allí! Tiene bastante potencial, debería hacer otra cosa-**

**-¿Cómo qué?-**sus ojos dan a los míos**-La única forma que hay para que nuestro mundo avance es estando en el ministerio Snape, tengo ideas, buenas ideas que sé que nos beneficiarán a todos y no todos los que trabajan allí son como usted dice ¿Acaso me va a decir que Kingsley ha hecho mal su papel de primer ministro?-**Ella resopla**-Es la única forma en que nuestro mundo avance Snape-**repite antes de separar sus ojos de los míos

**-No lo sabía Granger-**digo un tanto, asombrado, nunca la había visto hablarme así, tan fieramente**-Sinceramente pensé que…no sé, haría otra cosa, ya sabe, usted tenía buenas notas-**

**-Es lo que quiero hacer-**ella mira hacia otro lado**-En verdad, quiero mejorar algunas cosas, que todos tengan los mismos derechos, tanto criaturas como magos, que nos llevemos bien-**

**-No puedes pedir igualdad para todos, hay quienes no se lo merecen-**

**-No por ser diferente hay que tratarlos de esa forma-**sus ojos vuelven a los míos**-¿Ve? ¡Por eso hay chicos de distintas casas que no se dirigen la palabra! ¿Qué tiene que alguien sea de Hufflepuff o de Ravenclow para no hablarle a un Gryffindor o a un Slytherin? ¿Por qué los elfos nos tienen que servir? ¡No es justo, no hay ninguna diferencia Snape!-**

**-Eso es diferente-**

**-Yo no le veo la diferencia-**dice tajante

Granger me da la espalda, bastante enojada, no me esperaba este carácter en la sabelotodo de Gryffindor, por fin saca las garras de su casa, pero aunque ella no me vea, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, quizás, el ministerio sí tenga una esperanza, claro con Granger allí.

**-Acompáñeme Granger-**digo tocando su hombro

**-¿Donde?-**

**-A mi laboratorio, me ayudará a hacer algunas pociones-**

Sus ojos brillan por unos segundos, tal vez podamos hacer lo que Weasley dijo, intentar hacer que esta cadena brille y sacárnosla por nosotros mismos. La guio hasta el laboratorio de mi casa, nunca nadie ha estado aquí, pero no tengo otra cosa que hacer para pasar el día y sé que la única entretención que ella encontraría seria parlotear, sinceramente a mí no me interesa, solo quiero mantenerla callada, así nos llevaremos bien, la ecuación es sencilla 'SILENCIO+GRANGER= BRILLO DE CADENA' en resumidas cuentas, si Granger está callada, mejor me cae y por consiguiente, nos sacamos esto, creo que podemos hacerlo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

**15 minutos después: D** (Ambos compartimos el mismo dolor ahora)

Bien, absolutamente Granger no puede mantener su bocota cerrada, tan solo al empezar a trabajar comencé a escuchar su voz diciendo "¿Dónde están los ingredientes? Sea más suave por favor, está tirando de mi mano señor, el otro día leí un libro…" ¡Maldición! Ella no va a decirme como fabricar una poción, llevo muchos más años haciendo esto que ella, fui su profesor yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe, ¿Por qué pensé que así podía permanecer callada? Obviamente en clases hablaba, bueno ayudaba a Longbottom, pero para ayudarle tenía que hablarle… ¿Está intentando ayudarme? ¡Pequeña engreída!

**-¡YA BASTA!-**Dejo la daga clavada en el mesón**-Silencio Granger-**

**-Solo le estaba diciendo que no tire tanto esa mano **_**señor**_**-**ella soba la zona sobre su muñeca**-Comienza a dolerme-**

**-Yo no tengo nada-**le muestro mi muñeca

**-Yo no tengo tanta fuerza como usted, yo no puedo tironearlo a mi antojo Snape-**Observo el piso, en eso tiene razón**-Tengo una marca de la esposa-**

**-¿Le duele?-**

**-Por ahora no, solo es un poco incomoda, nada más-**ella vuelve a trozar espinas de pez león**-Solo le pido que no lo haga tan fuerte-**

**-Está bien-**trabajo una mano, pero es incómodo y mucho más lento, algunos ingredientes son escurridizos.

Un ruido metálico rompe mi concentración, voleo a ver, Granger volvió a alargar la cadena

**-Así estaremos mejor, podremos trabajar tranquilos y usted podrá tirar de su mano cuantas veces quiera-**

**-Granger, hace unas horas hicimos lo mismo y…tuvimos un accidente-**

**-No ocurrirá, ahora no estoy desnuda y hay calderos hirviendo que puedo usar para mi defensa-**

**-Muy chistosa-**digo clavando la daga en una rana**-Ahora, trabaje en silencio-**

Los vapores subían al igual que la temperatura del lugar, el olor de la poción cubría toda la instancia, tiré mi cabello hacia atrás, Granger se había amarrado el suyo en una coleta, la cadena había producido el sonido al arrastrase por el suelo, eché un ingrediente al caldero y la cadena volvió a emitir un sonido

**-¿Lo oyó Granger?-**

**-Yo tiré de mi mano Snape-**Otro sonido**-¿Fue usted?-**

**-No-**otro sonido y de pronto, ocurrió lo mismo que en el baño, mi cuerpo y el de Granger fueron arrastrados por la fuerza de la cadena, hasta que chocamos y por la fuerza del impacto, terminamos en el suelo**-Mierda-**

**-¿Está usted bien?-**dice preocupada

**-Si-**mi espalda no dice lo mismo, el suelo es helado, el golpe fuerte y el peso de Granger es…agradable, pero es un peso extra**-Solo quítese de encima-**

**-Yo…yo eh…-**la veo roja**-En…en un momento-**se pone a mi lado para luego levantarse, mi cuerpo tiene un impulso y se levanta rápidamente, nuestros rostros quedan cerca, pero ella aleja el suyo en cuestión de segundos**-Será mejor que subamos-**

**-Si, al fin de cuentas ya debe ser tarde-**

**-Y se golpeó fuertemente en la espalda-**dice preocupada**-Esas pociones no importan-**ella coloca un hechizo sobre los calderos y subimos las escaleras.

Cuando llevamos arriba, observo que el día ya se fue, el reloj marca cerca de las once de la noche y me acuerdo que no hemos comido nada, llamo un elfo y aunque Granger me dé una mirada reprobatoria, le pido algo para comer, ella me obliga a sentarme, y al hacerlo, su cuerpo cae en el sillón junto al mío

**-Estoy bien Granger-**

**-Fue un golpe fuerte-**

**-He recibido peores, créame-**

El elfo deja lo que pedí y se va, comienzo a comer ante la atenta mirada de Granger

**-Coma, es mucho para mí-**Avergonzada, toma una galleta y un vaso de leche**-No hemos comido nada en todo el día-**

**-No importa, no tengo mucha hambre, solo estoy…-**ella mira hacia otro lado**-No importa-**

**-¿No me va a decir?-**

**-No es importante, solo son cosas mías-**

**-Yo estoy cansado-**digo mirando el techo**-A fin de cuentas soy humano Granger-**

**-Creo que yo también-**ella bosteza**-El día avanzó rápido-**

**-Así parece-**Veo que el dibujo de Albus se comienza a asomar en su cuadro**-Vamos a dormir antes de que ese viejo loco se le ocurra preguntar algo-**Y antes de que ella reaccione, la conduzco escaleras arriba.

Una vez en mi cuarto, Granger vuelve a sonar su muñeca, maldición, me había olvidado, toco con mi mano libre la zona herida, ella me mira asombrada

**-Lo siento-**dice Granger**-Por…por lo de esta mañana, usted no hechizó la cadena para que se recogiera, al parecer, George tenía razón, no puede ser hechizada-**

**-¿Me está pidiendo perdón?-**

**-Si-**sus ojos me carcomen**-Lo juzgue injustamente, hoy me porte muy mal con usted y por eso, lo siento mucho-**

**-Bueno…yo…yo igual lo siento-**miro hacia otro lado, no quiero que observe mi nerviosismo**-Por lo…por lo del baño y…-**

**-Hay cosas que no pueden ser controladas-**

**-Creo que tengo edad suficiente para controlar mi cuerpo ¿No creé?-**escucho una pequeña risa**-Y por tirar tanto de mi mano, ahora usted está lastimada-**

**-No es nada-**Dice restándole importancia

**-Para mí sí y por eso, lo siento-**me atrevo a mirarla**-Lo siento Granger-**una pequeña luz sale de la cadena y ambos observamos que la grisácea cadena, cobra un color plateado, oscuro, pero plateado**-Que curioso-**

**-No tiene nada de curioso, simplemente, nos estamos llevando mejor-**

**-Eso…eso creo-**

Cuando ambos estamos vestidos y metidos en la cama, nos acomodamos mirándonos las caras, es la forma más cómoda, aunque la más comprometedora

**-Buenas noches Granger-**

**-Buenas noches-**la chica cierra los ojos y al poco tiempo su cabeza da en mi pecho**-Hace frio ¿Puedo…?-**

**-De todas formas lo va a hacer, es una garrapata Granger-**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGREGADAS, HACEN QUE ESCRIBIR SEA MÁS FACIL EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, CUANDO EL LICEO TE LLENAN DE PRUEBAS Y TUS PROFES TE MARTIRIZAN CON LA PSU (COSA FEA ¬¬') ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CON TODO MI AMOR?**

**UN BESASO ESPECIAL, SON LO MAXIMO, XERXES ELI**


	6. Es lo justo

**ME HE DEMORADO PORQUE ESTOY EN LA CASA DE MI HERMANO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SEGUIRÉ SIENDO UN DOLOR EN EL TRASERO PARA ELLOS DOS:**

**CAPITULO 6: ES LO JUSTO**

**POV SEVERUS**

Mis piernas pesan, el sudor cae por mi rostro y mire hacia donde mire, no hay salida, los latidos comienzan a acelerar de manera frenética, quiero salir de aquí, en cualquier momento esa cosa me va a encontrar

_**-"No tengas miedo, no te haré daño…no por mucho tiempo"-**_

Golpeo la pared, necesito salir de aquí, busco mi varita pero no está, estoy desprotegido y la serpiente sigue avanzando hacia mí, mientras Voldemort viene detrás de ella, hablándome, apuntándome con su varita, soy hombre muerto

_**-"Nunca debiste traicionarme Severus, ahora paga el precio por tus acciones"-**_

Sus frías manos toman mi rostro mientras que la serpiente recta por mis piernas, haciendo que mi cuerpo vaya hacia abajo, Voldemort sonríe maniáticamente mientras Nagini sigue su camino, debo irme de aquí, quiero irme, pero mi cuerpo no me hace caso, mis latidos son cada vez más rápidos, mi respiración se acelera

**-"**_**Nagini, mátalo**_**"-**

**-¡NO!-**Grito fuerte, levantando mi dorso de la cama

**-¿Qué pa…?-**Granger…**-¿Snape? ¿Que…que le pasó?-**

**-Nada, absolutamente nada-**intento controlar mi respiración, solo necesito algunos minutos, inhalo fuertemente y luego suelto el aire, maldición esto no debería estar pasando y menos con ella a mi lado

**-No mienta-**su mano libre va hacia mi rostro, intento alejarme de ella, pero al sentir lo suave que eran sus dedos, el intento se quedó en eso, dejé que ella quitara algunos mechones de mi cabello**-Dígamelo, por favor-**

**-No lo haré, es vergonzoso-**

**-No lo creo-**ella enciende las luces**-Despertó gritando ¿Fue una pesadilla?-**maldición ¿Acaso ella quería ver mi cara en estos momentos, ella quiere avergonzarme siempre, atormentarme?**-¿Fue eso?-**

**-Quizás-**digo mirando el piso

**-Snape-**ella toma mi rostro**-No hay nada de malo en tener una pesadilla, no en estos tiempos-**

**-No a mi edad-**Digo enojado

**-Claro, muchos hombres de su edad sobreviven a una guerra y a una mordida en la yugular por una serpiente, usted como siempre, tiene toda la razón-**ella resopla**-Todos tenemos pesadillas sobre esos tiempos, no hay de que avergonzarse-**

**-No lo entiende-**aprieto los puños**-Todo se sentía tan…real, él se veía tan real-**los escalofríos vuelven a estar presentes en mi espina dorsal**-Y yo no podía hacer nada, lo sentía todo, era como volver a tenerlo frente mío-**Esa mirada psicópata, su estridente risa, esa maldita mascota**-Volver a sentir…-**mi mano izquierda va automáticamente a la cicatriz

**-¿Dolió mucho?-**Dice Granger acercando sus dedos temblorosos hacia mi cuello

**-No, fue una caricia-**ella me mira enojada**-Claro que dolió ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Granger?-**

**-Una tonta-**sus dedos tocan con miedo aquella cosa horrible que tengo en mi cuello**-¿Un mes?-**

**-Dos y sigo recuperándome-**Dos meses en hospital, los mejores dos meses de mi vida, una hemorragia de diversión**-Pero hay cosas que no se superan tan fácilmente-**

**-¿Es la primera vez que sueña con eso?-**

**-No, ya perdí la cuenta en realidad-**Suspiro**-Lamento haberla despertado Granger-**

**-No importa-**vuelvo a dejar todo mi cuerpo en la cama, Granger se acomoda a mi lado**-¿Podrá volver a dormir?-**

**-Ya le dije que no es la primera vez-**ella se muerde el labio y poco a poco su rostro sube, hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos**-¿Qué le…?-**una suave caricia con los labios, eso es lo que Granger deja en mi frente

**-Cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, mi padre me daba un beso en la frente, tal vez le sirva a usted para volver a dormir-**Ella me abraza**-Vuelva a dormir Snape-**

**-Granger…-**su olor es muy relajante**-Esto no debe…-**

**-Solo le estoy ayudando a dormir, cierre los ojos, relájese yo estoy aquí-**

**-No tengo 5 años, no soy un niño-**pero en estos momentos me siento como uno; sin siquiera notarlo mi cuerpo se acerca más al de Granger y dejo que mi nariz se acerque a su cabello, ese delicioso olor a frutas, la suavidad de su piel, la calidez de su cuerpo, toda ella hace que me relaje

**-Sé que no es un niño-**escucho su voz entre mi semi inconciencia**-Pero, todos merecemos a alguien que nos acune en nuestras pesadillas-**ella suspira**-Todos necesitamos un guardián de sueños…-**No termino de escuchar su frase, mi mente se nubla con la imagen de un lugar tranquilo, con olor a frutas y con un solo acompañante, Hermione Granger.

Una voz suena a lo lejos, es suave, casi un murmullo, como el sonido que produce la lluvia al golpear las hojas de un árbol, abro mis parpados con pesar porque no quiero que el sueño que estaba teniendo se acabe, todo aquel mundo de tranquilidad, todas aquellas cosas que Granger me hizo hacer en aquel mundo utópico, aquella paz que ella me brindó…

**-Buenos días-**dice Granger un tanto roja**-¿Lo desperté?-**

**-Si-**ella se muerde el labio**-Pero es mejor despertar así que gritando por una pesadilla-**Granger se relaja un poco**-¿Hace cuánto que está despierta Granger?-**

**-Desde que usted tuvo su pesadilla-**dice ella restándole importancia**-No puedo volver a dormir si me despierto-**ella se encoje de hombros, como si no importara que pasara toda la madrugada sin dormir**-No es la primera vez que me pasa-**

**-¿Me estuvo cuidando toda la noche?-**

**-No había otra cosa que hacer-**Granger vuelve a acercar su mano a mi rostro y con cuidado, retira un mechón de mi cara**-Además se veía tan tranquilo…-**

**-Debió haberme despertado apenas salió el sol-**digo intentando sonar indiferente, pero es imposible, creo que mi voz tembló un poco

**-Hubiera sido un crimen, profesor-**ella sonríe**-Tranquilo, nadie sabrá que Severus Snape ronca por las noches-**

**-No ronco Granger-**

**-Eso es lo que usted cree-**un bostezo sale de su boca**-Lo siento, pero estoy un poco cansada, nada que un buen café no arregle-**

**-Debió dormir Granger-**

**-Ya le dije que no puedo-**dice ella completamente roja**-No es mi culpa, mi cerebro no me hace caso en esos momentos-**puedo ver una tímida sonrisa en su cara**-Es así desde que era una niña, por eso creo que no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad-**

**-Muy interesante-**digo obviamente aburrido**-En fin ¿Qué hora es?-**

**-Casi medio día-**su mano apunta a la ventana de la habitación

**-Mierda, arriba Granger-**digo casi arrastrándola fuera de la cama

**-Mi mano, tenga cuidado Snape-**

**-Su mano no será nada comparado con las suposiciones que hará Albus, rápido, vístase y bajemos-**

Ella suspira y resignada, se cambia su pijama por ropas muggle, sin la ayuda de la magia se coloca unos tenis y luego me sigue de cerca hacia el piso inferior. Granger hace algunas muecas, tal vez fue demasiado bruto cuando le dije que se levantara, ella me había dicho que no lo fuera, hasta le pedí perdón y ahora vuelvo a hacer lo mismo, además le debo una desvelada ¿Por qué no se queja? ¿Por qué no me reclama que sea más consiente? Maldición, que ella se comporte así me crea un nudo en la cabeza, ni siquiera se nota enojada conmigo, tal vez un poco molesta, pero nada tan serio

**-¿Está usted bien?-**

**-Si-**tomo la mano que tiene unida a la mía**-No es nada-**

**-Ayer no dijo lo mismo-**

**-Me acostumbré, no es la primera vez que tengo molestias y las aguanto-**

**-¿Le dolió…-**ella alza una ceja**-cuando la tiré esta mañana?-**

**-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-**dice ella sonriendo**-No Snape, fue una caricia-**

**-Intentaba ser amable-**respondo molesto

**-Y yo bromear-**ella vuelve a sonreírme y poco a poco siento como la sangre se acumula en mis mejillas, mala señal, no puedo estar sonrojándome**-Tranquilo, tenga fe en que le reclamaré cuando me duela en verdad, además…-**ella coloca su mano sobre su muñeca**-Solo fue un accidente, en verdad no quiere hacerlo-**

Ok, pensé que ella iba a regañarme a insultarme o que no me hablaba porque en verdad estaba cabreada conmigo, pero esto, en verdad no me lo esperaba ¿Cuánta paciencia tiene Granger? Bueno, debo suponer que bastante si aguantó a Potter y a los Weasley durante tantos años, además ella estuvo algunos meses con la zanahoria número 6 así que la paciencia debe ser de sus virtudes.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, me acuerdo que ella quería un café, así que preparo dos tazas, uno para mí y otro para ella, mientras Granger busca algo para comer entre los muebles de mi cocina…si encuentra algo aquí, le aplaudo, creo que no he comprado nada en meses, siempre le pido a los elfos que traigan algo porque generalmente me la paso abajo, haciendo pociones me enfrasco tanto en ello que algunas veces me olvido hasta de comer, pero ahora está Granger y ella obviamente necesita comer. Al cabo de un rato encuentra pan de hace un mes (o más) mermelada (alejen esa cosa de mí) y un poco de queso, ella me mira extrañada

**-Nunca hago nada aquí, generalmente son los elfos que me traen comida-**

**-Por Merlín Snape, debe alimentarse mejor-**dice ella señalando las cosas que encontró**-A su edad son importante los alimentos ricos en calcio y las proteínas-**

**-No estoy tan viejo Granger-**¿Quiere burlase de mí?**-Además solo paso aquí dos meses, no encuentro el drama en esto-**

**-Hombres-**dice ella resoplando**-Si quiere mejorarse, será mejor que coma bien-**

**-Nada que un poco de cafeína no pueda resolver-**digo tomando su taza y pasándosela**-Beba, lo hice para usted-**

**-Gracias-**mientras lo bebe, su pequeña nariz se arruga pero no dice nada al respecto**-Sabe, no podemos vivir a base de café y sándwiches, no es saludable-**

**-¿Y que sugiere? Ya sé que usted desaprueba el uso de elfos y sinceramente, no quiero escuchar toda esa explicación sobre igualdad y demás, así que ¿Cuál es su idea?-**

**-Yo sé cocinar, tal vez…-**ella comienza a mover sus pies de forma nerviosa**-podríamos salir a comprar algo, yo podría hacer algo-**

**-No-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**levanto la mano y le muestro por qué**-Podríamos colocarle un hechizo-**

**-Su mente está mal, ¿Acaso olvidó lo que Weasley nos escribió?-**

**-No lo he olvidado, pero…-**

**-No hay peros-**

Granger termina su café, dejando la taza fuertemente sobre la mesa, solo serán unos días debería dejar esa política de una vez, o solo por los días que estemos juntos no le veo lo malo, a ellos les gusta, pero la idea de una comida hecha en casa suena tentadora, pero no, claro que no, primero no saldré de esta casa, segundo, no podríamos esconder esto así que la tentadora idea de comida casera deberá esperar hasta nuevo aviso. Con Granger avanzamos hasta la sala de estar, es "temprano" y generalmente me gusta leer por las mañanas, además sé (no hay que ser un genio) que ella tenía la misma manía, recuerdo que la veía algunos sábados y domingos a primera hora en la biblioteca del colegio, así que cuando ella ve que acerco dos libros, una pequeña sonrisa es colocada en su cara, maldición ¿Por qué un gesto tan pequeño hace esto en mí?

**-No hay nada más que hacer-**digo pasándole el libro

**-Yo encuentro que esta actividad es muy interesante-**

**-Claro, usted es un come libros-**ella resopla enojada**-Es como una planta, pero en vez de hacer fotosíntesis, usted sintetiza la tinta de los libros-**

**-Al menos yo me alimento-**dice ella, tirando de su cuerpo hacia el sillón y por primera vez llevando el mío**-Aunque debería tener cuidado con usted, no debo olvidar que estoy con el murciélago de las mazmorras-**

**-¿Tan temprano y peleando?-**Oh genial, Albus**-Aunque ya es más de medio día ¿Pasó algo ayer? No los ví en todo el día-**

**-Estuvimos ocupados-**respondo por los dos, Albus levanta sus cejas en un gesto que obviamente quiere decir ¿En qué?**-Preparamos pociones, terminamos tarde y por eso nos levantamos tarde-**

**-Te escuché gritar Severus ¿Acaso volviste a tener esa pesadilla?-**

**-¿Qué te importa?-**

**-Siempre bajas a hablar conmigo, pero esta vez no lo hiciste, me preocupé por ti-**

**-Yo estuve cuidando de Snape-**dice Granger, genial, metió la pata hasta el fondo con esto, ahora Albus comenzará a pensar mal de todo esto

**-¿Usted señorita Granger?-**ella asiente, mientras yo quiero que la tierra me trague**-¿Entonces porque están enojados?-**

**-Es una estupidez Albus-**

**-No me digas Severus que tu orgullo está herido porque una linda jovencita veló por ti esta noche-**

**-Claro que no, primero porque no había ninguna "linda jovencita" y segundo porque lo que pide Granger es una idiotez-**volteo a verla**-No saldremos a ninguna parte, a menos que su amigo Weasley traiga la maldita llave-**

**-¿Salir? ¿A dónde?-**pregunta Albus

**-Solo quiero comprar comida, podríamos ocultar la cadena-**

**-Si usted logra como ocultar esto-**digo señalando la cadena**-Yo le sigo-**

**-Creo que yo tengo una idea-**Dice Albus**-Junten sus manos, vamos háganlo-**

**-¿Juntarlas? ¿A qué te refieres Albus?-**

**-A que le tomes la mano a la señorita Granger, Severus-**

**POV HERMIONE**

La odisea que viví con Snape claramente será algo que nunca en la vida le contaré a mis nietos, al principio fue divertido (incomodo, pero divertido) pero una vez que comenzamos a caminar por las calles, el mal humor de Snape se hizo presente, lo único que quería era tomar mi varita y cerrarle la boca hasta que George llevara con la susodicha llave, pero no, no podía hacerlo a menos que quisiera una maldición por parte de él; tan solo avanzamos dos cuadras cuando él comenzó a reclamar que íbamos muy lento, que era una idea tonta, que él no era mi niñera para que anduviéramos de la mano ¡COMO SI YO QUISIERA HACER ESTO TODO LOS DÍAS! Pero era la única forma, la cadena se escondía perfectamente entre nuestra ropa y nadie se fijaría en nuestras muñecas, solo era la incomodidad de andar de la mano con él, de estar "juntos" de una forma intima, maldición, el solo hecho de que su mano tomara la mía hizo que un impulso recorriera toda mi columna vertebral y que el corazón se acelerara, Snape era cálido y muy agradable al tacto, tenía una que otra callosidad al cortar los ingredientes para pociones, pero sus manos eran perfectas, con dedos largos que se entrelazaba con los míos de forma demandante, además si me acercaba todavía más, mi cabeza podía descansar cómodamente en su hombro, aunque obviamente eso no lo iba a hacer, todavía aprecio mi vida.

**-Camine más rápido Granger-**dice él mientras mira para todas partes**-No quiero que nos vean-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Si no se ha dado cuenta, estamos tomados de la mano, no quiero que se malinterpreten las cosas-**

**-Aquí no vive casi nadie-**

**-Es porque todos están espiando por las ventanas, apúrese, ya fue mucho salir con usted como para que ahora me involucren en algo amoroso-**

**-Pensé que no le importaba lo que digiera la gente-**

**-No me importa, pero aun así…-**Snape vuelve a ponerse rojo**-Lo digo por usted-**

**-Nadie me conoce aquí ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo Snape?-**

**-Por nada-**apura el paso**-Solo quiero soltarle la mano de una vez, eso es todo-**

Una vez que llegamos, lo primero que hace Snape es soltarme la mano, como si todo este tiempo en que nuestra piel estuvo junta se estuviera quemando, me mira por unos momentos, como si tuviera una extraña enfermedad contagiosa y él fuera el responsable de ello ¿Acaso está apenado? Es extraño verlo así, al igual que verlo dormir, sigo apenada por despertarlo, es que se veía tan relajado, tan tranquilo y por algunos momentos me pareció lindo, con el cabello cubriendo algunas regiones de su cara, con esa expresión calmada y con sus brazos rodeándome, Snape en verdad me pareció una persona atractiva, aunque claro no se lo diré, me tildaría de loca o peor, se reiría en mi cara.

En la cocina, Snape deja las bolsas que trajo sobre la mesa, mientras que yo comienzo a pensar en que podría hacer, pero la verdad es, que no sé qué le gusta comer a él y no me gustaría enojarlo… o más de lo que está

**-¿Qué le gustaría comer?-**digo mirando hacia cualquier lado, menos a él

**-¿Me está preguntando?-**

**-Si-**respondo mirando una lechuga**-Es su casa, así que…-**

**-Pero usted está aquí conmigo-**

**-Solo hasta que nos saquemos esto-**me atrevo a mirarlo**-Y bien ¿Qué le gustaría?-**

**-No sé, sorpréndame Granger-**dice esbozado esa sonrisa burlona**-¿Qué se le ocurre a esa mente tan brillante?-**

**-Solo le estaba pidiendo sugerencias, bien podría hacer una ensalada-**

**-No soy un conejo y eso sería vivir igual que a base de café y sándwiches-**responde serio

**-Entonces de ideas-**

**-Pasta-**responde luego de unos minutos**-Y algo de carne-**

**-Suena bien-**

**-Claro, fue mi idea-**¿Tiene que tener el control de todo?

Comienzo a cocinar, coloco el agua a hervir mientras busco la bolsa en donde debe estar la carne, es la primer vez que veo a Snape descolocado de lugar, observa cada uno de mis movimientos, buscando tal vez, un error mío o tal vez algo que hacer porque en verdad, parece un pez fuera del agua

**-¿Quiere ayudarme?-**digo mostrando un vegetal**-Es lo mismo que hacer pociones-**

**-Yo…no sé cocinar-**Snape se pone rojo**-Creo que hasta el agua se quemaría si intento cocinarla-**

Sin quererlo las risas comienzan a salir de mi boca ¿Quién diría que un hábil maestro en pociones no sepa hervir un poco de agua? Pero cuando veo la mirada fulminante de Snape sé que es mejor guardar silencio, me muerdo el interior de mi mejilla pero aun así algunas risitas se me escapan

**-¿Ahora se ríe de mi incapacidad? ¿Acaso no le bastó con sacarme de aquí?-**

**-Perdón pero, por favor, usted puede hacer una matalobos perfectamente y aun así no puede cocinar-**

**-Perdón por no ser perfecto-**dice irónico

**-Nadie lo es, solo estoy diciendo que es cómico-**digo acercándome a él**-Si quiere, puedo enseñarle-**Snape me mira como si fuera un animal que está a punto de entrar a su caldero, creo que fue mala idea sugerir aquello

**-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿Me entendió?-**Asiento con la cabeza, ja, en su cara, los papeles se invierten**-Nadie debe saber de esto Granger, ahora a trabajar-**

Con un ágil movimiento, él queda detrás de mí, trago hondo, oh Dios ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Las manos de Snape se ponen sobre las mías y sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos, su cuerpo se pega más al mío y cerca de mi oído, casi en un murmullo su suave voz hace que un escalofrió recorra mi espina dorsal una vez más

**-Enséñeme Granger-**

**-Pero que…-**

**-Yo seguiré sus pasos, los memorizaré, seré su sombra en estos momentos, una parte más de usted-**Maldición, maldición ¿Por qué eso suena tan condenadamente caliente?**-¿Por qué le tiemblan las manos?-**

**-Por nada señor-**Tranquilízate Hermione, serénate**-Bien, comencemos- **

Lavamos todo lo que íbamos a ocupar y con mucho cuidado, pelamos y picamos todo, el cuerpo de Snape se pegaba al mío cada vez que cortábamos algo, y hasta sentía como su respiración daba contra mi piel en esos instantes, solo Merlín sabe cómo no terminé cortándole un dedo. Cuando colocamos la pasta sus dedos presionaron suavemente mis nudillos, generando una agradable presión que me hizo cerrar los ojos y cuando revolvimos la salsa que hicimos, el untó su dedo en ella y me hizo probarla

**-¿Y bien?-**

**-Está rica-**unté un poco en mi dedo**-Pruébela-**él me miró un tanto extrañado**-Está rica, en verdad, es comestible-**rocé su labio, era sumamente suave**-Abra la boca-**Luego de unos segundos, él accedió, su húmeda lengua rozó mi dedo y retiró lo que tenía sobre él, por unos momentos, mi garganta se había secado**-¿Y bien?-**

**-Es la primera vez que preparo algo comestible-**dijo sorprendido**-Sabe bien-**

Luego de 10 minutos, teníamos pasta con carne y salsa casera, serví las porciones en dos platos y nos sentamos juntos en la mesa de su cocina, pero al cabo de unos segundos me di cuenta de algo, él tenía su mano derecha ocupada, sabía que podía ocupar la otra pero era más difícil y él nunca iba a pedir ocupar su mano, así que con todo el valor Gryffindor que tengo, tomé mi tenedor, lo llené de comida y lo llevé a la boca de Snape

**-¿Qué está haciendo Granger?-**dijo asombrado

**-Solo abra la boca, su mano derecha está atada y sus habilidades con la izquierda son muy malas-**

**-Eso no es verdad-**levanto una ceja**-Dígame un ejemplo-**

**-No podía lavarse bien los dientes y ayer no podía cortar bien los ingredientes de pociones-**vuelvo a acercar el tenedor a su boca**-Coma-**vuelve a mirarme ceñudo**-Tranquilo Snape, nadie lo sabrá-**

**-¿Y usted?-**

**-Una usted, una yo-**vuelvo a acercar el tenedor**-Coma, yo también tengo hambre-**

De una buena vez, Snape abre la boca y come lo que ambos preparamos, sus mejillas se ponen rojas aunque él intenta evitarlo; cómenos en absoluto silencio, no es necesario hablar, cuando todo lo que tenemos que decirnos pasa a través de una mirada, no paramos de mirarnos, nunca en todos mis años me había percatado que los ojos de Snape eran muy llamativos, con esa tonalidad tan oscura que contrasta con los míos que parecen (según mis padres) dos soles, el día y la noche, los ojos negros de él y los ámbar míos.

Nuestro silencio acaba cuando el tenedor choca con el fondo del plato, habíamos acabado.

**-Gracias por la comida Granger-**dice Snape rompiendo el contacto visual**-Estuvo…bien-**viniendo de él, es un alago

**-No podría haberla hecho sin usted-**me encojo de hombros**-Hacemos buen equipo ¿No lo cree?-**

**-Tal vez-**Una luz tan intensa como la de anoche vuelve a iluminar el lugar y cuando deja de iluminarnos, la cadena tiene un color mucho más claro, tal vez no resplandezca con el sol, pero es notorio el cambio de color**-Volvió a ocurrir-**

**-Si-**Vuelvo a mirar a Snape**-Eso es bueno ¿No?-**Pero ¿Por qué creo que no lo es?

**-Por supuesto-** dice él alejando sus ojos del metal y volviendo a mirarme**-Granger, tiene algo ahí-** señala mi rostro y yo intento limpiarme**-No ahí no, más abajo, no…Merlín niña tonta-**Sus dedos limpian la mancha y en un movimiento rápido, el rostro de Snape está cerca del mío**-Era salsa-**

**-Gracias-**

La situación es incomoda, y por algunos segundo creo que me estoy acercando cada vez más a él, mi respiración se acelera y la visión de sus labios se me hace apetitosa, si fueron suaves al tacto ¿Cómo será tenerlos sobre los míos? Pero esa imagen se va una vez que él se aleja rápidamente y con un movimiento de su varita limpia todo lo que ensuciamos

**-Vamos-**dice Snape, un tanto nervioso

Al igual que en la mañana, Snape sugiere leer, yo acepto, necesito que algo me borre la escena de hace unos minutos. El libro que él me pasa es sobre leyes mágicas, lo miro de reojo, nunca pensé que él tuviera algo así, pero tal parece que Snape es una caja de sorpresas, me acomodo mejor en el sillón y comienzo a leer en silencio, pero poco a poco mi cuerpo me recuerda que pasé una noche en vela, y poco a poco mis parpados se van cerrando, un bostezo sale de mi boca, no puedo creer que esté tan cansada, intento mantenerme despierta, pero lentamente, caigo en el mundo de Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero al despertar, la cara de Snape demostraba que estaba listo para joderme el día, la tarde o la noche, lo que fuera

**-Decidió despertar-**dice burlón

**-Lo siento, pero estaba cansada-**

**-Mi brazo se durmió, dígame Granger ¿Le pareció cómodo?-**

**-Tal vez, en mi estado hasta el suelo de piedra hubiera parecido cómodo-**con mi mano libre refriego mis ojos**-¿Qué hora es?-**

**-Las ocho de la tarde-**Casi cinco horas Hermione, con razón se le durmió el hombro

**-¿Por qué no me despertó?-**Snape mira hacia otro lado

**-Usted no lo hizo conmigo, hubiera sido injusto Granger-**¿Él justo? Y más aún ¿Con una Gryffindor?**-Además-**su sonrisa burlona se vuelve a instalar en su rostro**-Ronca mucho Granger-**

**MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGREGADAS A ALARMAS/FAVORITOS, SEGUIRÉ AVANZANDO TAN RÁPIDO COMO PUEDA, ESTARÉ AQUÍ DONDE MI HERMANO DURANTE UNAS SEMANAS ASÍ QUE TAL VEZ AVANCE UN POCO LENTO, SOLO UN POCO**

**UN BESASO A TODAS USTEDES, QUE HACEN POSIBLE ESTO, LAS QUIERO XERXES ELI**

**PD: CARLOS TE ODIO :P**


	7. Es cómodo

**LUEGO DE 12 AÑOS DE ESPERA, PUEDO DECIR QUE MI INFANCIA VUELVE…DIGIMON 1 TIENE CONTINUACIÓN! (HISTORIA DE LOS 7 NIñOS ELEGIDOS, NO COMO LASEGUNDA TEMPORADA, SI NO CON TAI, MATT, SORA,MIMI Y LOS DEMAS TT^TT) NO PUEDO ESTAR MÁS FELIZ :D DIOS MIO COMO AMÉ ESA SERIE!:**

**CAPITULO 7: ES CÓMODO**

**POV SEVERUS:**

Sentí como un peso se posicionaba en mi hombro y como poco a poco el dulce aroma de Granger comenzaba a rodearme, volteé a verla y efectivamente allí estaba ella, apoyada en mí y durmiendo tranquilamente como si aquella situación fuera la más normal del mundo, suspiré, maldita mocosa ella sola se buscó estar así, yo no le pedí que estuviera toda la noche despierta y menos que me estuviera cuidando, nunca alguien se había preocupado tanto por mí, podía cuidarme solo y además solo era una invención de mi mente, nada de qué preocuparse…pero ella lo hizo, y se sintió bien, por un momento en verdad me sentí importante para alguien; Granger acomodó su cabeza más cerca de mi brazo y con su mano libre se aferró a la tela, se veía tan ¿Linda?

**-Se ven lindos así Severus-**

**-Cállate Albus-**volví a centrar mí vista al libro que tenía enfrente**-Tu demencia aumenta con los años-**

**-Al igual que tu orgullo y tu cabezonería-**Yo debí quemar ese cuadro, debí hacerlo**-Pero dime Severus ¿No se ve hermosa así de relajada?-**

**-Recuerda que tiene 19 años Albus-**repuse molesto

**-Lo sé, pero debes admitir que la señorita Granger se ha convertido en una bella mujer, encantadora y muy inteligente, esas cosas no pasan inadvertido Severus-**miré a la pintura y esta tenía una sonrisa en su rostro**-¿Acaso tú no has visto eso en ella?-**

**-No-**volví a mirar el libro

**-Eres un mal mentiroso en estos momentos-**Albus comenzó a reírse**-¡Por Merlín Severus, no estoy diciendo que estés enamorado!-**

**-Silencio, la despertaras con tanta idiotez-**Cállate, cállate maldita sea**-¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de ella?-** Miré a Albus con odio**-Solo cállate Albus, no quiero oír más estupideces, en dos meses más volveré a dar clases y tendré de esas cosas todos los días-**

**-¿Entonces porque tanta preocupación por ella?-**Los ojos del cuadro comenzaron a carcomerme por dentro, tenían el mismo efecto de los verdaderos**-¿Por qué la estas cuidando?-**

**-Ella hizo lo mismo por mí anoche, se lo debo-**

**-¿Solo por eso?-**volví a mirar a Granger, debía apartar la mirada de esa cosa**-Severus…-**

**-Sí, solo por eso-**Granger se acercó más a mí, su cuerpo pegado al mío, no pude resistirme y aspiré suavemente su fragancia

**-Como digas Severus-**La voz del cuadro se hizo lejana**-Iré a ver a Minerva, tal vez ella esté menos ocupada que tú-**cuando ya pensé que se había ido de una vez, su voz sonó clara y como una advertencia**-Cuídala bien-**

**-Si vas a irte, hazlo de una vez-**

En cuanto me aseguré que Albus se había ido, me quedé observando con detenimiento a Granger, él tenía razón, ella era una mujer muy bella, encantadora e inteligente, testaruda y obstinada también la describían, era increíble que osara responderme en mi propia casa, ensuciarme y hasta mandonearme, ninguna mujer había podido hacer eso conmigo, hasta ahora, mi ex estudiante si lo hizo, ¿Por qué no lo habrá hecho en clases? O sí, ya sé porque, hubiera estado castigada hasta el fin de los tiempos y el reloj de su casa hubiera estado con números rojos. La miro con atención, los labios medio abiertos, rosados y pidiendo a gritos ser besados, sigo subiendo con la mirada, no debo pensar en ellos, cuando estábamos comiendo por un momento la idea de besarla pasó por mi cabeza y cuando estuvimos cerca fue mucha la fuerza de voluntad que necesité para apartarme, no quiero caer de nuevo en esa tentación; su pequeña nariz que nada tiene que ver con la mía, sus ojos que ahora están cubiertos por sus parpados, aquellos dos ojos que en verdad parecen soles a la luz, Granger tiene unos lindos ojos, ahora que estamos atados por esta maldita cosa me doy cuenta de todos esos detalles, en la forma en que su cabello cae ordenadamente aun siendo una masa de risos andantes, la peculiar manera que su nariz se mueve cuando está durmiendo, la forma en que se muerde el labio cuando está nerviosa o en su defecto el interior de la mejilla, que su risa es melodiosa y en cierto modo hace que mi corazón lata con más fuerza…

**-Maldición Granger ¿Qué me estás haciendo?-**toqué su cabello, dejé que mi mano bajara hasta el final de él**-¿Qué tienes de especial?-**

**-Snape…-**su mano se aferró con más fuerza a mi brazo

**-Duerma-**aparté mi vista de ella y tomé el libro que se supone estaba leyendo**-Niña tonta-**Debía recordarme eso, que era una niña y que el único tonto aquí era yo por fijarme en alguien como ella.

OoOoOoOoO

Al cabo de unas horas, Granger comenzó a moverse con más energía, un pequeño bostezo salió de su boca y poco a poco ella volvió a este mundo

**-Decidió despertar-**dije para molestarla

**-Lo siento, pero estaba cansada-**

**-Mi brazo se durmió, dígame Granger ¿Le pareció cómodo?-**

**-Tal vez, en mi estado hasta el suelo de piedra hubiera parecido cómodo-**se refregó los ojos con su mano libre, maldición ¿Por qué se ve tan adorable? ¡¿Por qué SIQUIERA ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESAS COSAS?!** -¿Qué hora es?-**

**-Las ocho de la tarde-**Intento sonar enojado, pero cuando ella me mira directamente siento que la sangre comienza a recorrer un camino a mis mejillas

**-¿Por qué no me despertó?-**Aparto la mirada, intento pesar en algo lógico y también un tanto hiriente, para que ella no sospeche nada

**-Usted no lo hizo conmigo, hubiera sido injusto Granger-**Suena razonable, pero cuando ella comienza a sonreír, saco el plan B**-Además-**es mi turno para sonreír**-Ronca mucho Granger-**ella se pone inmediatamente roja y se levanta de un brinco, pero como yo peso más que ella su cuerpo vuelve al lugar donde estaba**-Cuidado-**

**-Yo no ronco-**

**-Eso creé usted, ya veo porque terminó en Gryffindor, sus ronquidos son dignos de los leones-**ella me mira con ganas de asesinarme**-Sin olvidar que babea-**

**-Es un…-**resopla**-¿Entonces porque acabó en Slytherin si las serpientes necesitan la luz del sol para sus actividades?-**

**-Más respeto Granger-**digo acercándome a su rostro

**-Usted tenga más respeto conmigo, solo en ese momento yo comenzaré a respetarlo-**su aliento comenzó a mezclarse con él mío, estábamos tan cerca que solo faltaba bajar un poco la cabeza y así tal vez podíamos…**-Snape…-**

**-¿Si?-**respondí mirando sus labios y acercándola más a mí

**-Estamos…muy…cerca-**

**-Ya lo sé-**me tomó unos segundo darme cuenta de lo que en verdad quería decirme**-Oh, yo…-**

**-No vuelva a acercarse mucho por favor-**

**-¿Por qué?-** ¿En qué momento se formuló eso y salió de mi boca?

**-Porque, bueno, en verdad…en verdad no lo sé-**ella apartó tanto su mirada como su cuerpo del mío**-Simplemente no lo haga-**

**-Es imposible, estamos juntos, atados-**

**-Nos separan 10 centímetros-**

**-¿No cree que es mucho?-**ella frunció el ceño**-Es la verdad-**

**-Bueno, pero no se acerque de esa forma-**

**-¿De qué forma?-**ella comienza a morderse al labio, y su mano derecha acaricia sus risos de forma nerviosa**-Granger, responda-**

**-No se acerque como si fuera…como si fuera a besarme-**ella mira al piso**-No debería hacerlo-**

**-Yo no la veo así-**Digo tratando de sonar indiferente**-¿Acaso su mente sigue durmiendo?-**

**-Ni en un millón de años soñaría tal cosa-**Granger vuelve a mirarme**-Solo no haga lo que hizo hace unos minutos-**

**-¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto?-**vuelvo a acércala a mi cuerpo, ella da un pequeño grito de sorpresa y por un momento su cuerpo se tensa**-¿Qué le pasa Granger? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?-**

**-Suélteme ahora Snape-**toco sus labios con mi dedo índice, son suaves**-Hablo…hablo enserio-**

**-No suena muy convencida-**me acerco**-Granger…-**la miro, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comienza a adaptarse al mío, a relajarse

**-¿Si?-**No dice nada más, nos quedamos unos minutos así, con los rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, ninguno es capaz de dar el siguiente paso, la respiración de Granger comienza a tranquilizarse al igual que la mía, hasta en cierto punto el compás de ambas es igual, nuestros pechos suben y bajan al mismo tiempo, es allí cuando sé que no hay nada más a nuestro alrededor, que en lo único en que logro concentrarme es en ella, en Hermione Granger**-Snape-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-Esto es cómodo-**sus ojos rompen contacto y su cabeza se coloca suavemente en mi hombro**-Me siento tan bien aquí-**la rodeo con un brazo

**-Me pasa igual-**

Él silencio se apodera de la sala, nos quedamos así, juntos, tranquilos, con ella encima de mí y yo rodeándola como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento llegara alguien a quitármela; los dedos de Granger se enredan en mi cabello y con cuidado ella comienza a tirarlos, la escucho suspirar y con cada una de esas pequeñas reacciones la acerco más y más

**-Tal parece que ya están mejor-**Ella retira la cabeza rápidamente de mi hombro y sus ojos voltean a ver al cuadro del ex director de Hogwarts**-Oh, por favor no se separen, se veían tan bien juntos-**

**-Pro…profesor Dumbledore, no…no es lo que…no es lo que parece-**dice Granger nerviosamente

**-Oh querida, algunas cosas no pasan inadvertidas-**Albus nos sonríe a los dos**-Y lo que acabo de apreciar, es una de ellas-**

**-¿Y qué seria eso Albus?-**digo controlando las ganas de quemar ese lienzo

**-Que ambos se sienten cómodos con la presencia del otro-**un silencio se instala**-Y que el brillo de esa cadena cada instante es mayor, cuando me fui no estaba tan brillante como lo está ahora-**

**POV HERMIONE**

El calor se apodera de mi cuerpo ¿Es verdad lo que pasó hace algunos minutos? ¿En verdad me sentí cómoda con Snape? Y peor ¡Sentí ganas de besarlo! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Yo no soy así, nunca me comporto así, es verdad que en cuarto año besé a Viktor Krum y que sentí nervios cuando estuvimos tan cerca y lo mismo con Ron, pero con Snape…Dios, él es él por favor, no lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para sentir estas cosas y no, no siento nada por él para empezar, pero ¿Por qué su compañía me genera esa sensación de calma que ningún otro ha podido generarme? ¿Por qué con él si tengo la incontrolable sensación de lanzarme como una fiera a sus labios? Y peor aún ¿Por qué pasó por mi mente la idea de no irme de su lado?

**-Debería calmarse Granger, se va a hiperventilar-**

**-Estoy tranquila-**

Snape me quita la taza de té y me pasa otra que contiene un rico aroma a hierbas

**-Es para los nervios, tómesela-**

**-Ya le he dicho que estoy calmada-**

**-Claro, por eso tiró de mí cuando Albus dijo aquello-**Ok, punto para él**-Usted y sus nervios de acero Granger-**

**-¿No se da cuenta de lo que pasó?-**Snape levanta una ceja**-Él nos vió…bueno, como estábamos-**

**-Si lo sé, pero le aseguro que él no dirá nada, solo le gusta molestar, bueno en realidad le gusta molestarme y como usted está junto a mí también le toca recibir-**

Tomo de lo que Snape me ofreció, tiene un gusto agradable al paladar y por unos segundos me acuerdo que también lo bebía cuando era una niña junto a mi madre. Snape golpea sus dedos contra la mesa y el tamborileo genera un ritmo muy agradable, casi feliz, y de pronto recuerdo a mis padres cantarla, comienzo a relajarme y el sentimiento de estar en un lugar conocido y seguro vuelve a invadirme

**-¿Qué le pasa?-**

**-¿Por qué pregunta?-**

**-De pronto comenzó a sonreír Granger, así que dígame ¿Qué le pasa?-**Uf, atrapada

**-Solo me acordé de algunas cosas-**él alza una ceja**-Por ejemplo, que bebía esto con mi madre cuando era una niña o que cantaba aquello que usted está tamborileando con sus dedos, no sé, se me hizo familiar-**

**-¿Familiar?-**

**-¿Acaso usted no hacía nada con sus padres?-**Snape apartó la vista y por unos momentos pude sentir que sus músculos se tensaban bajo su ropa**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?-**

**-Nada Granger-**

**-Está mintiendo-**tomé su rostro y lo hice mirarme**-Entiéndalo, es mal mentiroso Snape-**él resopló**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Nada-**

**-Snape ¿Dije algo que lo incomodó?-**Él suspiró

**-Usted no hizo nada, es solo que…-**por un momento sus ojos demostraron verdadera tristeza, algo que nunca en mi vida logré ver en él**-Digamos que no tuve la mejor infancia ¿Ok? Mientras usted recuerda té y canciones yo recuerdo alcohol y gritos entre mis padres-**Bien hecho Hermione, metiste la para hasta el fondo

**-Yo…lo siento, no sabía…-**

**-La ignorancia nos lleva a cometer errores Granger, aunque usted no tenía que saber aquello-**Snape vuelve a tamborilear sus dedos**-Este ritmo lo escuché hoy en la mañana, era lo que usted estaba murmurando-**

**-Snape-**Tomo la mano que él estaba usando para crear el sonido**-Lo siento mucho, no quise hacerle recordar aquello-**

**-No es nada, aunque le rogaría que lo mantuviera…-**

**-No se preocupe, será nuestro secreto-**entrelacé nuestros meñiques, él me miro extrañado**-¿Qué? Oh por favor, ahora no me va a salir con que esto nunca lo hizo-**

**-En verdad, no, nunca lo hice, es usted la primera-**Mi corazón latió rápidamente y un nudo de emociones comenzó a recorrerme el cuerpo**-¿Qué significa?-**

**-Que…que es nuestro secreto y que prometo no romperlo-**aprieto el dedo con más fuerza**-Solamente es nuestro-**

**-Me parece bien-**Snape me mira y por unos segundos creo que me sonríe, a mí, a una Gryffindor, a la sabelotodo**-Es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir-**

**-Yo no tengo sueño, además ni siquiera son las diez-**

**-Yo si tengo sueño-**

**-¿No que los murciélagos son nocturnos? Pensé que a esta hora estaría más activo-**

**-Y solo porque soy activo por las noches Granger, no va a dormir hoy-**la mirada que me lanzó Snape y la forma en que lo dijo hizo que algo se me derritiera entre las piernas, oh maldición**-Decídase Granger, o soy una serpiente que necesita la luz del sol o soy un murciélago-**

**-Los dos muerden, así que ambos son de temer-**

**-¿Y los leones no?-**

**-Pensé que era una come libros-**

**-Digamos que su alimentación es distinta-**Me reí, Snape estaba bromeando conmigo y de buena gana**-¿Dije algo que la causa gracia Granger?-**

**-Usted está bromeando conmigo-**

**-Yo nunca bromeo Granger-**respondió arrogante**-¿Qué tal si seguimos esta conversación en la habitación?-**

**-Está bien-**

Snape me ayudó a levantarme de la silla y tomó mi mano cuando subimos las escaleras, era raro, esta mañana no quería hacerlo y ahora lo hacía, aunque no me quejo, me gusta la sensación de su mano sobre la mía y así podemos avanzar iguales, no uno detrás del otro como lo hacíamos anteriormente, me gustaba estar al lado de Snape y al parecer a él le gustaba mi compañía porque me había acercado más a él y además, me había confiado uno de sus secretos, ahora eso nos unía más, era algo en común entre los dos y aunque no fuera lo más feliz de su vida, lo había compartido conmigo.

Una vez que ambos ocupamos el baño, nos sentamos en el borde la cama y con magia ambos nos colocamos la ropa para dormir, no me gustaba hacer esto, vestirme con magia, para algo tengo manos, lamentablemente la cadena no dejaba que las ropas de arriba salieran, suspire resignada, pero al menos podía sacarme los tenis y calcetines de la forma normal, Snape también lo hacía así, él me miró y se puso rojo

**-No soy un idiota para necesitar magia en todo lo que hago-**

**-No he dicho nada-**terminé de quitar el calcetín de mi pie izquierdo**-Además yo opino lo mismo, no necesito magia para quitarme la ropa-**moví mis dedos, me gustaba hacer eso

**-¿Qué tiene allí Granger?-**Snape apuntó a mi dedo pulgar del pie, oh oh, atrapada**-Es eso lo que creo que es-**

**-No-**dije escondiendo mis dedos

**-Es mala mentirosa Granger-**Snape tomó mi pie, caí de espalda hacia la cama y a él le pareció divertido, metiéndome de espalda con una mano y pierna levantada**-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-**Comencé a reírme**-¿Es cosquillosa Granger?-**

**-Si-**su dedo volvió a delinear la figura y otra risa volvió a salir de mi boca**-Pare, por favor-**No lo hizo**-Snape…por…por favor-**volví a reír

**-¿Qué es esto que tiene?-**

**-No…no es…no es nada-**Que pare, Dios que pare**-Por, por favor-**seguí riendo

**-¿Cuándo se hizo este tatuaje tan atemorizador?-**

**-Si… si deja de…hacer eso…tal vez pueda, pueda…-**La mano de Snape viajó desde mi pulgar hasta el talón, me mordí el labio para que la risa no saliera; me tomé unos minutos para volver a la normalidad, cuando eso pasó, me levanté y miré a Snape, el muy bastardo tenía su sonrisa sínica otra vez, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, al parecer si se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con aquello

**-¿Y bien?-**suspiré

**-Esa cosa que tengo allí es un recordatorio de que no debo beber de más si está George presente-**Vi la ceja de Snape subiendo**-Estábamos celebrando, Harry había sido aceptado para la escuela de aurores, estábamos todos allí, Ginny Neville, Luna, George y yo-**

**-¿Y su amigo Weasley?-**

**-Él no aprobó el examen, no tenía ánimos-**Fue una semana entera en la cual Ron estuvo celoso de Harry, estuvo muy irritante esos días**-Así que no estuvo con nosotros-**

**-¿Y que tiene que ver eso, con lo que tiene en su dedo?-**

**-Bueno, a todos se nos pasó la mano con el alcohol-**Snape levantó la otra ceja**-Bueno, a todos menos a George, así que como todos estábamos "felices" aceptamos la idea de él, nos llevó a una tienda muggle y allí nos hicieron esto-**dije señalando mi dedo**-debería ver el de Harry-**

**-¿Atemoriza más que una margarita sonriente?-**dijo sarcásticamente

**-Es un gatito sonriente-**

**-Dios mío, tanta maldad-**Snape esbozó una sonrisa**-¿Por qué no se lo borra?-**

**-Es lindo y lo atemoriza, aunque, usted es la primera persona que no estuvo presente que lo sabe-**

**-¿Quién diría que la sabelotodo tiene un tatuaje en su cuerpo?-**Snape volvió a sonreírme

**-¿Quién diría que el profesor Snape sabe sonreír?-**

**-No estoy sonriendo-**repuso "molesto"**-Está mintiendo Granger-**

**-¿Por qué no lo hace más seguido? Se ve muy bien sonriendo-**

**-No sabe…no sabe lo que dice-**Snape se puso rojo**-Una vez más Granger está mintiendo-**

**-No lo estoy haciendo-**tomé su rostro**-Al menos, yo encuentro que se ve muy guapo así-**con cuidado, aparte algunos mechones de pelo de su cara**-Me gusta verlo así-**

**-Granger, su cerebro está mal, su vista está mal-**

**-No lo creo-**besé su frente, él se sorprendió**-No quiero que tenga más pesadillas-**

**-Primero, para tener pesadillas debo dormir y si usted no se mete a la cama, no podré hacerlo-**

**-Yo no tengo sueño, prácticamente dormí todo el día-**Snape me abrazó y arrastró dentro de la cama**-¿Qué está…-**escuchaba el latido de su corazón, era un latido fuerte, constante y muy relajante**-haciendo?-**

**-Quiero que se duerma-**Me acercó más a él**-Usted dijo que le gustaba estar conmigo, que yo era cómodo, algo así como una cama-**

**-Nunca dije eso, usted no es una cama-**

**-¿Ya no soy cómodo?-**Oh mi Dios ¿Porque eso sonó sexy?

**-Sí, si lo es, pero…-**

**-Duerma-**El olor de Snape me invadió, al igual que su calor y el dulce murmullo de su corazón y la respiración calmada**-Duerme Hermione-**

OoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente desperté sobre Snape, su brazo libre me tenía rodeada y la mano que estaba atada la tenía entrelazada a la mía, me acomodé a horcajadas sobre él, pero luego caí en cuenta que era mala idea, un gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta de Snape me hizo a entender que a él tampoco le agradaba esa idea, aun con los ojos cerrados Snape se mordió el labio y con voz suave y ronca soltó

**-Por favor dígame que no está como creo que está-**

**-Me gustaría decirle que sí, pero lamentablemente estoy así-**

**-Oh mierda-**Snape levantó su torso y quedé entre sus piernas, él tragó hondo**-No es lo que creé-**

**-Yo no estoy creyendo nada-**lo estoy sintiendo que es diferente**-Será mejor que yo…-**Iba a bajarme, pero al moverme, Snape soltó otro gruñido y me acercó más a él**-Snape-**

**-Sería un mentiroso si le digo que me desagrada en todo esta situación-**Él acarició mi cadera he instintivamente, la acerqué más a la suya**-Pero esto está mal-**

**-¿Por qué?-**acerqué mi rostro al de él

**-Porque…-**

**-¡SNAPE, HERMIONE! ¿¡HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ!?-**La atmosfera se rompió en cuanto la voz de George interrumpió en la casa de Snape, esperen ¿George?**-¿¡HERMIONE, SNAPE!? ¡TRAIGO LA LLAVE!-**

**COMO DE COSTUMBRE, LO CORTO EN LO MEJOR, SI NO HICERA ESO, NO SERIA YO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA, SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGREGADAS A FAVORITOS/ALARMAS ES POR USTEDES QUE ESCRIBO**

**AHORA A DORMIR, LAS QUIERO MUCHO XERXES ELI**


	8. La llave

**LUEGO DE LEER SUS AMENAZAS, DIGO COMENTARIOS, HE AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAP**

**CAPITULO 8: LA LLAVE**

**POV HERMIONE**

La voz de George resuena por toda la casa, trayéndonos a ambos a la realidad, pero extrañamente ninguno de los dos se mueve ni un centímetro, Snape me abraza como si fuera un niño pequeño que está a punto de ser separado de su madre, por unos segundos no sé qué hacer pero, luego de un instante, hago lo mismo que él… ¿Por qué George tuvo que llegar ahora? ¿Por qué justo en este instante cuando él y yo estábamos a punto de…? Respiro fuertemente la esencia de Snape, hace algunos minutos quería esa esencia en mi piel, quería en realidad, tener a Snape bajo mi piel ¿Qué me está pasando?

**-¡HERMIONE, SNAPE!-**George comienza a subir las escaleras, ya que su voz suena con más ímpetu

**-Creo que es la hora de…-**

**-Si-**respondo secamente**-¿Esto fue la despedida?-**

**-Así es-**su mano, que hace segundos recorría mi espalda, se detiene en la mitad y suavemente presiona, para acércanos aún más**-Granger-**

**-¿Si?-**levanto la mirada, Snape me mira, está nervioso y es malo escondiendo su condición en estos segundos**-¿Qué es lo que…?-**los finos labios de él dejan un pequeño beso en mi frente, Snape se aparta temeroso y luego con mucho cuidado, me quita de la calidez de su cuerpo

**-Es hora-**

Con un movimiento de su varita, ambos estamos vestidos, pero por alguna razón siento mis piernas pesadas como el plomo, no quiero que esto termine, me gustó (si, increíblemente) estar al lado de Snape, tal vez fue por la sensación de seguridad y calidez que él produce o quizás porque compartimos pequeñas cosas, detalles que a la demás gente parece no importarle, pero que uno sabe, al final, son los que más recuerda y aprecia.

Avanzamos lentamente desde la cama hacia la puerta de la habitación y finalmente al pasillo, al abrir la puerta George está afuera, con el peor aspecto que le ve visto, la cara pálida, con ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos, la ropa desaliñada y el cabello totalmente desordenado

**-George-**digo acercándome a él**-Merlín ¿Estas bien?-**

**-Solo lo estaré cuando los separe de este problema-**sonríe cansadamente**-Lo hice Herms, hice la llave-**George mete su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y de allí extrae un pequeño objeto de metal.

No debe ser más grande que un lápiz, su cabeza es redonda con una pequeña protuberancia alrededor del centímetro del ella y el color del mismo que la cadena, un plateado muy brillante que prácticamente, resplandece ante la luz, aquello nos librará de esta situación, por ella hemos esperado tres días pero ¿En verdad la quiero? La respuesta es simple, no, no la quiero, pero tampoco puedo ser egoísta con Snape y si él quiere separarse, pues que así sea

**-Vaya Weasley, parece que hizo un buen trabajo-**dice Snape inspeccionando la llave**-Pero ¿En verdad eso podrá sacarnos de este problema?-**

**-Eso espero Snape-**George vuelve a guardar la llave en su bolsillo**-Solo quiero enmendar el error que cometí, nunca debí ayudar a Ron, pero él…-**suspira cansado**-No importa, yo los metí en esto, yo los saco-**

George toma mi mano izquierda y comienza a buscar el lugar en donde, supuestamente va la llave, sus manos tiemblan cada vez que tocan la cadena y de pronto una extraña sensación de frio comienza a recorrer mi muñeca. Miro a Snape, él está observando la pared, pero un pequeño escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, sus dientes comienzan a castañear al mismo tiempo que los míos, suspiro pesadamente y el aire que salió de mis labios se tornó en segundos, en vapor, cada vez el frio era peor, pero esto es ridículo, estamos en pleno verano ¿Pero porque me siento así?

**-Hermione-**George coloca su mano en mi brazo**-Estas tiritando-**

**-Tengo frio-**Me acerco más a Snape en busca del calor que ahora escasea**-¿Usted siente lo mismo?-**

**-Esto es el Ártico-**responde tajante**-Vamos abajo, allá esta la chimenea-**

**-¿Están enfermos? ¡HAY MÁS DE 20 GRADOS!-**

**-Nosotros no sentimos lo mismo George-**Tomo su mano, he inmediatamente él también comienza a tiritar**-Esto es…ra…raro-**

**-Curioso ¿Les había pasado antes?-**dice George mientras nos sigue escaleras abajo

**-No, esto empezó ahora-**paso la lengua por mis labios, los tengo secos**-Lo único que pasó fue…-**

**-El calor que sentimos cada vez que esto comenzaba a brillar-**termina Snape por mí

Ambos levantamos las manos y le señalamos la cadena y las esposas que nos tienen atados el uno al otro, George la observa atentamente y finalmente, deja caer su cuerpo al sillón junto con un grito de desesperación

**-Lo siento, estoy cansado, no he dormido en estos días-**dice refregando sus ojos con ambas manos**-Ni siquiera noté lo brillante que está-**

**-¿Es algo bueno?-**pregunta Snape

**-Sí, quiere decir que se han estado llegando bien-**George se levanta pesadamente del sillón**-Pero nunca creí que tanto, tiene un hermoso brillo-**

**-Pero seguimos atados-**

**-¿Acaso me va a negar que le gustó estar atado a Mione?-**

**-Su cerebro defectuoso, está aún peor Weasley-**Aunque George se esté riendo por aquello, yo veo como Snape se va poniendo rojo y un pequeño calor comienza a invadirnos, suspiro aliviada, no puedo acostumbrarme a este frio y menos si nace…desde la cadena.

Me acerco un poco más a la chimenea en busca de calor, desde las alturas el cuadro del profesor Dumbledore nos mira curioso, expectante de lo que va a suceder y en el sillón, Crookshanks está moviendo su cola y olisqueando el lugar donde George se sentó hace un momento; el frio vuelve a recorrer mi cuerpo y me acerco más a Snape, quien increíblemente toma mi mano en un intento de brindarme calor o tal vez, buscar el propio. Con cada paso que George da, siento más y más frio, es como si él trajera consigo el mismo invierno.

**-La mano Hermione-**No quiero pasarla, entrelazo mis dedos con los de Snape**-Por favor-**

Miro a Snape una vez más ¿Cómo se sentirá si le digo que no quiero irme? ¿Me tildará de loca o quizás me regañará hasta el juicio final? Quien sabe, es difícil luego del tiempo que pasamos juntos

**-Granger-**Snape suelta tímidamente mi mano**-Es el momento-**

**POV SEVERUS**

Granger me mira sorprendida mientras separo nuestras manos, tengo frio, un frio que nace desde la maldita cadena que nos tiene atados y se expande por todo mi cuerpo, pero que se siente fuertemente en mi pecho, es como si alguien hubiera puesto un hielo justo sobre mi pecho y la única que puede quitar esta sensación es ella, Granger. Cuando ya no hay piel que nos junte, ambos suspiramos pesadamente y la respiración que soltamos se transforma rápidamente en vapor, ella comienza a temblar mientras que yo muerdo el interior de mis mejillas para que ninguno de los dos note como me castañean los dientes ¿Qué es esto? No nos había pasado, nunca tuvimos esta situación es más, lo único que sentimos fue un agradable calor cada vez que estábamos juntos y el resplandor cada vez que…cada vez que sentía como ella me miraba distinto, cada vez que yo la miraba distinto

**-¿Hermione?-**Weasley se nos acerca**-Tus labios están morados-**

**-No…no es…nada-**ella tiende la mano**-Solo…saca…sácala por favor George-**

El gemelo toma la mano de Granger e inmediatamente él también comienza a temblar, sus mano se enrolla alrededor de la muñeca de ella y con sumo cuidado, comienza a buscar el pequeño agujero donde se supone va esa llave… maldición, no quiero esa cosa cerca, por algún extraño motivo, quiero y deseo permanecer así con Granger, aunque claramente ella no quiera lo mismo que yo, pero hace unos momentos, cuando despertamos y la tuve tan cerca, cuando acerco nuestros cuerpos y nuestros rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros, vi que ella quería lo mismo que yo, sino fuera por Weasley ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Acaso ella y yo…? No, imposible, claramente estar solo mucho tiempo afectó algo en mí.

**-Bien, aquí está-**El gemelo introduce la llave**-¿Unas palabras antes de separarse?-**

El silencio se instala en la sala, los ojos de Granger se encuentran con los míos y por un momento estoy a punto de decirle que dejemos esta tontería, que podemos permanecer así por mucho tiempo, estoy a segundo de hechizar a Weasley y llevarme a Granger a la habitación y terminar con lo que no logramos empezar, pero antes de siquiera mover un musculo ella se me adelanta

**-Me gustó estar con usted Snape-**ella sonríe**-¿Puedo venir a visitarlo?-**_"¡DILE QUE NO, ALEJALA ANTES DE QUE TE ROMPA EL CORAZÓN IDIOTA, ALEJATE DE ELLA!"_

**-Lo pensaré-**_"Ella vendrá y lo sabes, bien hecho Severus, te presento a tu nuevo amor inalcanzable"_

**-Entonces…si todo esta listo-**Weasley gira lentamente la llave**-Es hora de…su libertad-**un suave click provino desde la unión del metal, esto era todo**-Sepárense-**

Tiro suavemente de mi mano hacia la derecha y Granger hace lo mismo, pero hacia la izquierda, espero el sonido del metal cayendo al suelo, pero lo único que siento es el golpe de la cabeza de Granger en mi hombro ¿Granger?

**-Todavía estamos…-**miro nuestras manos**-atados-**

**-No, no, esto es una broma-**Weasley se nos acerca y toma ambas muñecas**-No ¡NO! Snape, Mione, esto debe funcionar-**Con mucha desesperación, el muchacho comienza a mover la llave por todo el agujero, como si con eso, en verdad pudiera hacer algo

**-George, tranquilízate por favor-**Granger toca su hombro**-George por favor-**

**-No…no ¡ESTA PORQUERIA DEBERIA FUNCIONAR!-**El chico se aleja unos centímetros y apunta con su varita la cadena**-**_**Alohomora, Alohomora, Alohomora**_**-**nada**- ¡**_**ALOHOMORA**_**!-**Un brillo salió de la unión de los metales, acompañado de una onda de calor que golpeó en el pecho de Weasley, mandándolo derecho a la pared

**-¡GEORGE!-**Granger tiró de mí**-Snape, tenemos que ir-**

La seguí hasta estar a la altura del chico, en realidad no le había pasado nada más que el duro golpe contra la pared, pero ella es Granger, la sabelotodo de Gryffindor, la que hace obras de caridad por todos y en estos momento el pelirrojo desaliñado es su víctima, ella levanta la cabeza de él y la coloca en su regazo, mientras que, con mucho cuidado invoca un vaso de agua con su varita

**-No se quede allí parado, haga algo-**

**-Bien, apártese-**ella la mira enojada**-Por favor Granger-**ella suspira y se coloca a mi lado**-**_**Aguamenti**_**-**el chorro de agua da de lleno en el rostro del pelirrojo, quien despierta asustado

**-¡SNAPE!-**

**-¿Qué? ¿No quería despertarlo? Pues allí lo tiene-**

**-Pero no así-**Ella vuelve a agacharse y mi cuerpo es tirado hacia abajo, maldición todo por un maldito pelirrojo**-George ¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-Como si un centauro me hubiera pasado encima-**El chico se frota la cabeza**-Pasado encima y orinado, cabe destacar-**Granger se levanta y ayuda al chico a hacer lo mismo**-Lo siento, perdí el control y…-**el vuelve a tomar nuestras muñecas, la cadena vuelve a brillar amenazantemente y con esa advertencia el chico se aparta**-Que curioso-**

**-¿Qué fue eso que acaba de pasar Weasley?-**pregunto observando el metal que ahora está rojo y emite un calor sofocante en la zona, pero que misteriosamente no quema nuestra piel**-¿Qué es esto?-**

**-No lo sé Snape-**Sus manos va a su cabello y comienza a tirar de él**-No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé… ¡MALDICION! Nunca debí hablarle de esto a Ron, nunca debí si quiera hacer esta cosa-**

**-Tú no tienes la culpa George-**

**-¿Si yo no tengo la culpa, quien la tiene Hermione? Nunca debí escuchar a Ron, tu estas bien sin él…si Fred estuviera vivo esto nunca hubiera pasado-**

**-Fred estaría riendo de esta situación-**dice ella tratando de consolarlo

**-No lo creo, más bien hubiera pateado a Ron hasta el punto de la inconciencia y a mi igual **_**"Sabes cómo es Hermione, una vez que la saquemos de esta, nos hechizará hasta matarnos" **_**Eso hubiera dicho-**

**-Si usted sabia lo ridícula que era la idea de su hermano ¿Por qué lo hizo?-**pregunto acercándome al muchacho, por unos momentos un amago de sonrisa ronda en su cara, pero muy prontamente, esa sonrisa desaparece

**-Ron dijo que, si hubiera sido Fred quien me pidiera esta clase de favores, yo lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo ¿saben? Creo que en eso tuvo razón, es decir ¡Compartí 9 meses el útero de nuestra madre con él! Hubo un momento en que éramos uno, si me negara a Fred, sería como negarme a mí mismo, algo que obviamente no podría hacer-**Weasley suspiró cansadamente**-Ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonto que soy, ni quiera pude hacer una llave que pudiera sepáralos, soy un idiota-**

**-No lo eres George-**Granger toma la mano del gemelo**-Solo hiciste lo que pensaste era lo correcto, un error lo comete cualquiera-**

**-¿No estas molesta conmigo?-**

**-Yo no-**Ella me mira**-¿Y usted?-**

**-Tal vez, solo un poco-**

**-Es un avance viniendo de usted Snape-**dice el gemelo levantándose del sillón**-Tengo que irme, debo arreglar esto-**

**-Deberías dormir un poco George-**Granger, pasa su mano libre por la frente de él**-No es bueno que pases tantos días sin dormir-**

**-Quiero sacarlos luego de esto-**

**-Si eso es lo que quiere, hágale caso a Granger, si no descansa, dudo mucho que se le ocurra alguna solución-**

**-Vaya, que Merlín me haga recordar este momento ¿Usted dándole la razón a Hermione?-**Él se acerca a nosotros**-Tal parece que alguien está apreciando las buenas ideas de nuestra pequeña cerebrito-**

**-Como usted dice, solo las buenas ideas-**digo mirándolo reprobatoriamente**-Ahora, lárguese y encuentre la solución a esto-**

**-Las soluciones a nuestros problemas la mayoría de las veces están frente a nosotros hijo, recuérdalo-**Es la primera vez que habla Albus, quien extrañamente ha estado en silencio durante todo este rato, no sé qué quiere decir, solo tengo una cosa frente mío, o mejor dicho a una persona, pero ella ¿Es la solución a esto? ¿Qué significa Hermione para mí? "_Tal vez no era tiempo de separarme de ella, pero ¿Por qué?_".

**ES CORTITO LO SÉ, SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y AGREGAR A SUS ALARMAS, PRONTO, MUY PRONTO ESTO SE ACABA, 3 A 4 CAP MÁS**

**UN BESASO XERXES ELI**


	9. No lo sé

**HOLA, AQUÍ YO DENUEVO PRESENTANDOME PARA SUBIR OTRO CAP, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL ¿QUE QUIEREN?**

**CAPITULO 9: NO LO SÉ**

**POV SEVERUS**

El silencio se instala una vez que el gemelo abandona la casa, seguimos atados y por alguna extraña razón, creo que este pedazo de metal tiene algo que ver, el color plateado que hace poco poseía ha sido reemplazado por un rojo brillante, como el de un metal recién calentado pero, aun así la cadena sigue enviando gélidas sensaciones a nuestros cuerpos que hacen necesario estar más cerca del otro. Granger coloca su cabeza sobre mi pecho y muy suavemente me abraza, me tenso ¿Qué hago ahora? No soy bueno en estas cosas, esta mañana lo hice, si, pero creí que se iba y mierda no, no quiero que se vaya

**-Todavía tengo frio-**dice ella contra mi pecho**-¿Y usted?-**

**-Un poco-**Con cuidado paso mi mano por su cabello**-Podemos preparar café, eso nos ayudaría bastante con el frio y podríamos despertar-**

**-Una ducha caliente también podría ayudar-**sus manos se sujetan más a mis ropas**-Estoy congelada-**

**-No quiero repetir lo ocurrido en el baño-**

**-¿Qué cosa ocurrió en el baño Severus?-**Miro a Albus y sé que mis ojos lanzan maldiciones**-Ya sabes lo curioso que soy-**

**-Mejor dicho lo metiche-**digo negando con la cabeza**-No es de tu incumbencia viejo loco-**¿Y que luego me lo recuerde cada día del resto de mi vida? No gracias**-Vamos Granger, a la cocina-**

Granger camina a mi lado, aferrándose a mi brazo, tanto sus dedos como labios están de una pálida tonalidad morada y todavía cuando suspira se forma una pequeña nube de vapor, pero aun así comienza a preparar café y le da de comer a esa bestia peluda que tiene por gato, quien agradecido se pasea alrededor de sus piernas

**-Abajo Crookshanks-**dice Granger acariciando la cabeza del animal**-Come ahora-**

**-¿Sigue hablando con su gato?-**

**-Vive conmigo, no le veo nada malo-**responde ella picándome el pecho**-Ahora estamos viviendo juntos y hemos estado hablando, cosa poco probable estando en Hogwarts-**

**-Bien, la mayoría de las cosas que hemos pasado no hubieran sido posible si hubiéramos estado en el colegio-** Bajo la cabeza, joder tan solo esta mañana estuvimos a punto de… y las noches que hemos pasado juntos, los "pequeños accidentes" no, definitivamente nada de eso hubiera pasado

**-No me arrepiento de nada-**dice ella, viendo la pequeña tetera donde el agua ya está hirviendo**-¿Y usted?-**La observo, sus labios están un tanto seco, yo siento los míos de la misma forma ¿Acaso estoy delirando por besarla? ¿A ella? ¿A Hermione Granger? Estoy mal de la cabeza, es ridículo, ella no puede meterse tan fácil bajo mi piel, o se supone que no debería, pero lo hizo, con creces, mierda**-Snape…-**

**-De nada-**Entrelazo nuestros dedos y sujeto firmemente su mano, el calor vuelve poco a poco, pero aun así, el frio logra percibirse**-Granger…-**la acerco más, aunque sé que esto está mal**-¿Por qué esto se siente bien?-**

**-¿Debe tener un por qué? ¿Acaso no puede ser por qué sí?-**dice ella aferrándose a mi espalda

**-Para mí no-**su risa hace que un escalofrió invada toda mi espina dorsal y un agradable calor comience a recorrerme**-Así que invente algo, lo que sea-**

**-No es necesario, George lo dijo y esto lo rectificó-**su cabeza descansó en mi pecho**-Nos estamos llevando bien-**Más que bien diría yo

La tetera suena y yo maldigo a esa cosa horrible por separarnos, Granger quita su rostro con cuidado de mi pecho y logro ver como sus mejillas van adoptando un leve color rojo, voy detrás de ella, siguiéndola como un niño pequeño sigue a su madre, Granger mira unos segundos la tetera para luego voltearse a mirarme, sus mejillas están más rojas y su labio inferior tiembla un poco

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿Por qué no tomamos una ducha?-**alzo una ceja ¿Tiene que preguntar el por qué?**-Luego podemos venir por el café-**

**-¿Le tengo que recordar que seguimos atados?-**Y que pueden pasar cosas que no quiero que pasen

**-Ya me ha visto desnuda, no puede haber algo peor-**

**-Si puede haber algo peor-**O mejor dicho, algo peor para ella

**-¿Qué cosa?-**Mierda ¿Y tiene que preguntar?**-Snape…-**

**-Que usted me vea desnudo-**Los ojos de la chica se abren a más no poder, mientras el color rojo se apodera de su rostro, sus orejas y parte de su cuello**-¿Responde eso a su pregunta?-**

**-No…no necesita estar desnudo, no quiero verlo desnudo-**Vaya, vaya, está nerviosa

**-¿Y que sugiere Granger? ¿Tiene algún plan?-**digo acercándome más a ella**-O acaso ese era uno de ellos ¿Quería verme desnudo?-**

**-¡CLARO QUE NO!-**Ella golpea mi pecho con ambas manos, es gracioso, me estoy golpeando porque ella quiere golpearme, pero es un pequeño dolor que más que incomodar, hace que la acerque más**-¡SNAPE!-**

**-¿Qué?-**rodeo su cintura con mi mano libre, ella deja salir un pequeño suspiro que, de una forma u otra hace que mi rostro se acerque más al de ella

**-Yo…esto…-**sus ojos brillan a medida que nos acercamos más, su respiración se mezcla con la mía y por unos segundos creo que…**-no puedo-**retira su rostro del mío y mira hacia otro lado

¿Qué acaba de pasar? El silencio se instala en la cocina mientras analizo lo que acaba de suceder, estuve a menos de un centímetro de besarla ¡JODIDO CENTIMETRO! Y ella se aparta, maldición, soy un idiota, claro que no iba a pasar nada, a mí no me pasa nada con ella, es solo que… ¿A qué culpo? ¿A la cadena? ¿Las circunstancias? No sé, solo sé que hay algo que en cualquier momento va a explotar y ese algo preferentemente va a ser mi mente

**-Lo siento-**toco su hombro, su cuerpo tiembla bajo mi tacto**-Granger no quise incomodarla u obligarla a algo que no quería hacer-**miro al piso**-No sé qué me pasó-**

**-No sé qué me pasa a mí-**La escucho decir

**-¿Dijo algo?-**

**-No, nada-**ella se voltea**-¿Qué tal si, olvidamos todo este mal entendido? Solo tomemos una ducha y luego el café, después podríamos hacer…no sé ¿Qué le gustaría hacer? A fin de cuentas es su casa-**

**-¿Sigue insistiendo con esa idea, de tomar un baño luego de esta…eh situación?-**

**-Sí, ayer no me bañé, me siento sucia-**Alzo una ceja**-Soy una chica, es normal que me sienta así, aunque ustedes los hombres no le vean la importancia al aseo diario-**

**-Pero lo que acaba de pasar…-**

**-Solo hagámoslo rápido, vestidos al igual que la otra vez, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez haya agua caliente-**suspiro resignado

**-Todo es su culpa Granger, si Weasley no se hubiera enamorado de usted nada de esto estaría pasando-**digo caminando hacia el baño junto a ella

**-Por favor, no me recuerde mi pasado oscuro, estar con Ron no fue necesariamente un cuento de hadas-**Cierra la boca Severus, la estas cagando**-Quiero borrar eso de mi mente-**

**-¿Tan malo fue?-**la chica se muerde el labio y mira hacia otro lado, debo aprender a cerrar la boca**-Granger…-**

**-Digamos que, conocí una parte de él que pensé que no existía-**los ojos de ella brillan ante las lágrimas que luchan por no salir

**-¿Qué le hizo?-**la chica apartó la mirada**-Mírame-**tomé su cara**-¿Qué te hizo?-**

**-Nada-**

**-Eres mala mentirosa-**

**-¿Me está tuteando?-**

**-No cambies el tema ¿Qué te hizo ese infeliz?-**digo molesto, no por ella, si no por ese pedazo de idiota

**-Él quería…quiera acostarse conmigo, pero yo no quise y bueno él…-**

**-¿Te violó, te golpeó? ¡QUE TE HIZO!-**Granger niega con la cabeza**-Dímelo, por favor-**

**-No, nada de eso, bueno intentó pero no lo logró, lo golpeé fuertemente en la entrepierna-**No me esperaba menos de ella**-Pero aun con el golpe él…bueno me engañó con otra, luego de gritarme que era una puta-**

**-Hijo de…-**

**-Alto allí Snape, Molly es buena mujer-**dice ella cerrando la puerta del baño**-Además nuestra relación ya no daba para más, ya no quería a Ron de esa manera…bueno ahora ni siquiera lo quiero como un amigo, creo que fue lo mejor-**

**-Todavía no entiendo por qué estuvo con aquel descerebrado-**digo sacándome los zapatos al igual que ella

**-¿Las hormonas?-**Una seudo sonrisa comienza a esbozarse en mi rostro**-las secuelas de la guerra afectaron mi cerebro, debe entenderme-**

**-Quizás-**me quito la levita con magia

**-Además soy humana, tengo derecho a equivocarme-**ella me mira mientras termino de desabrochar la camisa, contengo la risa al ver como sus ojos siguen cada movimiento de mis dedos, pero al llegar al último botón, se apartan

**-Estoy listo-**digo quitándome la camisa de la misma forma que la otra prenda

**-Todavía no-**Veo a Granger quitarse su delgado chaleco de hilo y quedar con una polera floreada, al igual que la otra vez, pero ahora, sus dedos se deslizan hacia la cintura de sus pantalones, el botón sale de su ojal y el cierre de este comienza a descender poco a poco, siento mi boca aún más seca, ella se muerde el labio y puedo ver que lleva debajo, un lindo conjunto blanco

**-Merlín-**suelto en un siseo ¿Qué intenta hacer ella? ¿Darme un caso de bolas azules?**-¿Granger…que…que está?-**

**-Quítese los pantalones rápido, quiero una ducha-**Merlín recuerda que no soy de hierro.

**POV HERMIONE**

Snape traga hondo cuando me quito los pantalones, si bien, esto se ve mal pero no es lo que parece, solo quiero una ducha porque ayer no tuve una y porque es una buena forma de volver a una temperatura adecuada, solo por eso, no me estaría prácticamente desnudando ante él solo porque sí, aquello no sería ético, es decir, es Snape, mi ex maestro de pociones, por eso en la cocina no quise besarlo, no es lo correcto, no lo es ni lo será aunque una parte de mí me diga que estoy loca, que en verdad quiero hacer todo lo que deseo en estos momentos, besarlo, acariciarlo, sentir su piel junto a la mía y nunca más irme de su lado, aunque es ilógico, no puedo desear tanto a alguien a quien solo conozco en un par de días

**-Granger, por Salazar ¿Qué intentar hacerme?-**dice Snape quedando de espalda a la pared

**-Solo quítese los pantalones y métase a la ducha, eso es lo único que quiero-**digo acercándome a él y llevando sus manos a la cintura del pantalón**-Entre más rápido lo hacemos, más rápido terminamos-**

**-¿Acaso no se da cuenta…de lo…comprometedora de esta…situación?-**Los ojos de Snape van desde mi rostro a mis piernas**-Joder-**lo veo morderse el labio

**-¿Profesor?-**

**-No digas eso-**Snape comienza a darse fuertes golpes de cabeza contra la pared**-Maldición, maldición, maldición-**

**-¡No haga eso!-**No me hace caso**-¡DETENGASE!-**

**-No lo haré-**

**-¿Por qué?-**Sus ojos se abren y un brillo particular los inunda

**-Porque es la única forma en que la sangre no viaje hacia otra área de mi cuerpo, solo se aglomerará donde probablemente tenga un chichón mañana, solo por eso-**Snape me mira de arriba hacia abajo**-Maldición Granger ¿Acaso cree que soy de acero? ¿Qué no me pasan cosas al ver a una joven hermosa semi desnuda en mi baño, pidiéndome que me quite la ropa para así poder bañarnos juntos? ¡CLARO QUE ME PASAN COSAS!-**

Me quedo mirando a Snape, si, definitivamente algo comenzó a formarse allá abajo, aunque intente bajar aquello con golpes en su cabeza, la sangre todavía no viaja hacia arriba

**-Granger por favor-**

**-A mí también me pasan cosas cuando lo veo así-**Tomo su mano y suavemente deslizo el cierre de su pantalón hacia abajo, Snape suelta el aire entre dientes y la sensación de humedad de mi entrepierna crece**-No es el único-**

**-Granger deténgase…-**

**-O hacemos esto por las buenas o hacemos esto por las malas, elija-**

Nos miramos desafiantes por unos minutos, no sé de donde saqué el valor para hacer esto, pero no me arrepiento, la vista es hermosa, él tiene algo que me llama mucho la atención, la palidez del pecho hace contraste con las variadas cicatrices y con el escaso vello que crece justo debajo del ombligo, los músculos que se marcan suavemente en la piel de Snape, si sin duda alguna es una linda vista.

Snape es el primero en romper el contacto visual para bajar lentamente sus pantalones, ¡HE GANADO! Otro punto para mí, y cuando bajo la mirada, mi boca se seca al mismo tiempo que la sangre se amontona en mis mejillas, por Merlín, nunca he visto a un hombre así, bueno he visto a los chicos en traje de baño, pero eso no es lo mismo que esto

**-¿Ya se cansó de comerme con la mirada Granger?-**La voz de Snape me hace volver a la realidad

**-Yo no…-**

**-Adentro-**dice con tono autoritario que hace temblar mis piernas

Una vez adentro abro el grifo del agua, la cascada sale inmediatamente empapándonos a ambos y llevando la instancia de vapor, el calor vuelve lentamente a nuestros cuerpos, me siento bien aquí, ya necesitaba de esto. Tomo la botella de shampoo que traje de mi casa y coloco un poco en mi mano libre para luego pasarla por mi cabello, es difícil, si, pero no imposible; observo a Snape, está quieto mirando lo que hago, le sonrió mientras esparzo el líquido por mi cabello

**-¿Me está comiendo con la mirada?-**digo combatiendo con mi cabello

**-No-**

**-¿Entonces…?-**

**-Estoy viendo como pelea inútilmente contra esa melena de león que tiene por cabello-**

**-Solo puedo ocupar una mano, es un poco difícil-**

**-Yo podría ayudar-**

Él se acerca hacia mí y mirándome, desliza sus manos por mi cabello con suma delicadeza, cierro los ojos, se siente bien, sus dedos tocan con cuidado la piel de mi cabeza y se enredan con suavidad en mis risos. La mano que tiene atada a la mía hace que mi mano tire algunos mechones, generando un pequeño ardor placentero, cierro los ojos y dejo que él haga lo que quiera con mi cuerpo

**-¿Le gusta Granger?-**su voz suena cerca de mi oído

**-Si-**

**-A mi igual-**Abro los ojos para encontrarlo peligrosamente cerca, trago hondo, el cabello húmedo se le pega a la cara y las gotas de agua resbalan por su piel, se ve tan bien, roso mi nariz contra la suya y su aliento comienza a mezclarse con el mío**-Granger…-**

**-No diga nada-**Tomo la otra botella de shampoo, la que tiene aroma de hierbas y dejo que el líquido invada mi mano**-No arruine el momento-**deslizo mis manos por el liso cabello de Snape, quien en un acto reflejo, hecha su cabeza hacia atrás junto con un pesado suspiro.

Hago lo mismo que él hizo conmigo, dejo que mis dedos jugueteen con su cabello y de vez en cuando, masajeo suavemente la zona de su cuello y hombros, con lo cual solo obtengo pequeños siseos que me dicen que no pare con lo que estoy haciendo

**-Es hora de quitarnos esto-**

**-¿Tan rápido? ¿Acaso no puede seguir haciendo eso?-**me rio ante la actitud infantil de Snape**-¿De qué se ríe?-**

**-De nada, **_**señor**_**-**Abro la llave y dejo que el agua se lleve cualquier vestigio de nuestro cabello, el agua caliente genera un pequeño vapor en nuestras pieles y eso hace que ambos nos vemos como criaturas míticas, el agua recorre todo el cuerpo de Snape al mismo tiempo que pega las prendas a mi piel

**-¿Dónde está el jabón?-**dice Snape sacudiendo su cabello, estiro mi mano para entregárselo pero ene se momento se me ocurre una idea, lo mojo un poco y luego enjabono su cuerpo con mis propias manos**-¿Qué está…?-**

**-Ya le dije que no arruine el momento-**Paso la pequeña barra de jabón por su pecho lentamente, dándome el tiempo necesario para conocer su cuerpo y las reacciones que tiene, si paso la barrita cerca de su hombro derecho un pequeño escalofrió lo recorre, mientras que, cerca de las costillas, deja escapar un ronco suspiro**-¿Le gusta?-**

**-No pare-**

Tampoco tenía planeado hacerlo, enjabono todo su pecho y brazos, mientras el agua nos sigue mojando y brindando esta increíble cortina de vapor que hace que todo se vuelva más misterioso

**-Contra la pared Snape-**susurro

**-¿Qué?-**pregunta en un tono sorprendido

**-Contra la pared y de espaldas, quiero enjabonarlo allí también-**

**-Nunca hablaremos de esto ¿Me entendió?-**dice cumpliendo mi deseo**-Oh Merlín, tú me odias-**

**-¿Acaso no le gusta?-**Digo pasando el jabón por sus omoplatos

**-Me gusta, lo que me incomoda es la posición-**su voz se vuelve ronca**-Estoy contra la pared por una Gryffindor-**

**-¿Una Gryffindor acorraló al profesor Snape?-**digo pegándome a su espalda, un suave suspiro sale de su boca al sentir la tela húmeda de mi polera contra su piel desnuda**-¿Dígame Snape, que se siente?-**

**-Pequeña insolente-**Con un rápido movimiento, Snape invierte las posiciones, dejándome totalmente indefensa**-¿Dígame Granger, que se siente ser acorralada por un Slytherin?-**No respondo, solo me quedo mirando su rostro**-¿No quiere cooperar? Muy mal Granger, creo que…merece ser castigada-**Sus manos toman la tela de mi polera y con dos fuertes tirones, la tela queda reducida a pedazos de tela**-Merlín-**

**-¡Snape!-**digo intentando cubrirme, sin éxito

**-No lo hagas, eres hermosa-**la mano libre de Snape va hacia mis cicatrices, no quiero que las vea, son horribles y por eso intento alejarme**-No lo hagas-**

**-Son asquerosas-**

**-Entonces las mías son una abominación-**dice él delineando una sobre mi diafragma**-Además quiero devolverte un favor-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Silencio, arruinará el momento-**Snape agarra el jabón y desliza la pequeña barra por todo mi pecho, dejando que la espuma generada se pierda entre medio de la tela y mi piel, no hace nada más que pasar el jabón, no se detiene a tocar no nada, solo enjabona mi pecho al igual que yo lo hice con él. Cuando ya la espuma me cubre casi completamente, me ordena darme la vuelta al igual que yo hice con él, no dudo y así lo hago, un escalofrió me recorre cuando la barra sube por mi columna**-Me gusta tu piel-**

**-Snape…-**

**-Shhhh silencio-**sus manos me atraen hacia él y juntos dejamos que el agua quite la espuma**-Eres tan suave-**Sus manos suben de mi cintura hasta mis hombros y luego bajan hasta mis manos**-Tan delicada-**

**-Snape…por favor-**

Me volteo, quiero verlo, deseo verlo y cuando lo hago no puedo apartar la mirada de él, se ve muy bien así, mojado y con una pequeña sonrisa quita bragas en el rostro, coloco mis manos en su pecho y él me acerca más a su cuerpo, siento lo que está creciendo allá abajo y ambos jadeamos cuando él acerca aún más su cadera y yo me froto contra él Snape lleva su mano hacia mi espalda y busca el broche de mi sujetador, por mí, puede romperlo al igual que mi polera; llevo mi mano derecha hacia su cabeza y comienzo a acercar su rostro al mío, al mismo tiempo que las manos que tenemos atadas comienzan a bajar mi ropa interior, una risa medio gemido sale de mi boca cuando sus dedos pasan sobre mi vientre, él deja escapar una pequeña risita que pronto es un gemido cuando vuelvo a frotarme contra su creciente erección

**-Hermione…-**suspira Snape, cuando tímidamente nuestros labios se tocan, nos miramos por unos segundos, el simple toque hizo que una corriente sacudiera mi cuerpo y que un calor recorriera cada célula, sonrio y vuelvo a acercar nuestros rostros

**-Bésame-**demando ya con las bragas a medio muslo

**-Como quieras-**

Sus labios descienden lentamente hacia los míos, pero cuando ya no quedaba nada, el agua comenzó a salir congelada, haciendo que ambos gritáramos frustrados e irritados. Snape cierra la llave de la ducha y luego mira hacia otro lado, avergonzado o más bien ¿Enojado?

**-Granger-**dice con la voz aun ronca**-Esto no debe volver a repetirse-**

**-Pero…-**

**-No, no hay peros, ahora vístase-**Él pasa la varita por su cuerpo y me obliga a hacer lo mismo, como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada.

**POV SEVERUS**

Yo sabía que aquello era mala idea, lo sabía pero aun así me dejé ganar, soy de lo peor ¿Cómo puedo caer tan bajo? No me puedo aprovechar de ella, es Granger por amor a Merlín, no le puedo hacer eso, necesito que alguien urgentemente me crucie hasta perder la razón…no esperen, eso ya lo hice, maldición y además, no puedo apartarme de ella, ¡JODIDA CADENA! Si ni fuera por este asqueroso pedazo de metal nada de esto estaría pasando y todo estaría bien, ella estaría por su lado y yo por el mío, no estaríamos callados mirando cada uno una pared distinta de la cocina y tomando un café al cual ni siquiera le encuentro el sabor. Miro por la ventana, afuera hay un sol deslumbrante típico de un verano, pero en estos momentos la temperatura que logro sentir no supera los 10 grados, quizás sea por esta cosa, miro la cadena y me sorprendo al verla de un color más oscuro, sigue siendo plateado, pero claramente ha perdido el brillo que hace unos momentos poseía ¿Qué habrá pasado?

**-Granger-**Ella no me hace caso**-Granger, por favor-**

**-¿Qué quiere ahora Snape?-**responde ella irritada, sin devolverme la mirada

**-Míreme cuando le hablo-**

**-¿Para qué? ¿Si quiera puede mírame ahora? ¡NO HEMOS HABLADO DE LO QUE PASÓ HACE UN RATO!-**

**-Granger ya le dije que no…-**

**-Ya lo escuché-**dice volteándose a mirarme, sus ojos se clavan en los míos, lanzándome dagas

**-Bien entonces, está claro-**respondo tajante y cerrando ese tema**-Ahora, ya que tengo su atención, mire su muñeca-**

Granger mantiene su mirada en la mía unos minutos, desafiante y desconfiada, pero cuando levanto mi mano, ella puede apreciar el metal, sus ojos inmediatamente cambian su expresión y la curiosidad típica de ella, vuelve a estar presente, sus dedos tocan suavemente la cadena y poco a poco una agradable sensación de calor comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo

**-Se oscureció-**

**-Así es, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?-**Ella me ofrece una dura mirada que obviamente me dice _"Es tu culpa"_

**-¿Acaso no es obvio? George lo dijo, entre mejor nos llevamos, más se aclara la cadena, pero si cada vez nos caemos peor, bueno, debe ser la reacción inversa ¿No lo creé?-**Bajo el rostro, bien aquello no era tan difícil de deducir, pero no quería aceptar esa idea

**-¿Qué tan molesta estás conmigo?-**

**-¿Vuelve a tutearme?-**dice ella alzando la ceja

**-No cambies el tema, respóndeme-**

**-Mírame entonces-**Levanto la mirada lentamente, la expresión de Granger se ha suavizado, un poco, pero algo es algo**-Así está mejor-**

**-¿Y bien?-**pregunto, intentando mantener mi voz calmada

**-Estoy molesta y muy enojada con usted Snape-**

**-Granger, lo que estábamos a punto de hacer no era…-**

**-No por eso, sino porque…bueno…porque evadió el tema-**sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo**-Ya sé que aquello no es correcto, pero creo que al final duele que te rechacen de esa manera-**

**-¿Te hice sentir mal?-**Y es ahora cuando yo me lanzo un Avada**-Granger, lo siento…-**

**-Sabe una cosa, solo…-**

**-No diga "Solo olvídese de todo esto y hagamos que aquí no pasó nada" No quiero olvidarme de eso-**

**-Eso me dio a entender-**

**-Granger…-**

**-¿Ve? Ya volví a ser usted-**ella se levanta**-Por favor Snape, soy muy paciente, pero no juegue conmigo-**

**-No estoy jugando contigo-**

**-¿¡Y ENTONCES QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO!?-**

**-¡NO LO SÉ!-**Grito frustrado**-¡ME ENTANDARIA SABERLO, PERO NO LO SÉ!-**Suspiro resignado**-No sé qué siento, no sé qué me pasa, solo sé que…-**pateo el piso**-Todo esto es tan raro-**

Me levanto de la mesa y quedo junto a ella, no sé qué pasa y eso es lo que más me molesta, no puedo tener el control de esto, necesito una respuesta lógica, no aquella que suelta mi mente enferma, es ilógica y no quiero aceptar algo que obviamente es inviable. Granger se sujeta de mi levita y deja caer su cabeza en mi pecho, apoyo mi barbilla en su coronilla y vuelvo a suspirar

**-No me gusta estar enojada con usted-**dice contra mi pecho

**-No decía lo mismo en Hogwarts-**

**-Eso era porque no lo conocía-**

**-Usted no me conoce bien, si lo hiciera, sería normal que estuviera todo el tiempo enfadada conmigo-**su risa hace que el calor vuelva a invadirme**-¿Se está riendo de mí?-**

**-No-**Sus manos viajan hasta las mías y muy lentamente ella las entrelaza**-¿Snape?-**

**-Si-**digo quitando mi cabeza de su coronilla

**-¿Sintió lo mismo?-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Esto-**los labios de ella se juntan con los míos en un beso rápido, la electrizante sensación que sentí la primera vez que probé sus labios volvió a mi cuerpo, cada célula de mi cuerpo reaccionó ante aquel suave toque y protestaron una vez que la caricia se acabó**-¿Qué sintió?-**

**-Es difícil de explicar-**ella sonrió**-Granger…-**

**-Lo sé, pero quería saberlo-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Soy curiosa-**responde ella como si nada**-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-**Intentar no meter la pata sería algo que debemos hacer**-Me refiero para pasar el rato, no sé, podemos hablar o leer, hacer algunas pociones… no sé diga usted-**

**-¿Qué quiere hacer usted Granger?-**

**-Organizar mi mente-**Ya somos dos**-¿Qué propone?-**

**-Vamos abajo, haremos algunas pociones-**la chica se muerde el labio inferior**-Granger, estoy tratando de no hacer una locura… ¡Y USTED SE MUERDE EL LABIO!-**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo?-**

**-Vamos al laboratorio-**Digo antes de que mi cerebro explote

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los vapores que se han generado hacen que el cabello de Granger se esponje hasta parecer un arbusto viviente, ella ha intentado en innumerables veces controlarlo, pero la respuesta siempre es la misma, aunque yo creo que ella se ve mejor así, con esa melena de león salvaje. Hemos estado en relativo silencio trabajando, solo interrumpidos por el constante burbujeo de las pociones o el sonido que se produce el trozar algún ingrediente, ninguno de los dos ha intentado romper el hielo, luego de que "accidentalmente" nuestras manos se rozaran al intentar tomar un ingrediente, ok, eso es inocente, pero lo que no es inocente es tomarla por la cintura, botar todo lo que había en el mesón y prácticamente invadir su boca sin permiso, si no fuera porque ella me miró de esa forma tan inocente y con sus mejillas rojas nada de eso hubiera pasado, nada ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡ESTOY PEOR QUE UN ADOLECENTE HORMONADO! Ya pasé esa etapa y no gracias, no quiero repetirla, y lo peor de todo es que paré justo cuando escuché el jadeo de ella luego de tocar su cadera ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi fuerza de voluntad no fuera tan alta? Estoy igual que en la mañana, no, en la mañana la tienda de campar no estaba tan alta, soy un idiota, debo de dejar de pensar en eso, es Granger, es una niña, eso es lo que debo recordar, nada más

**-¿Cuánto le queda a esa poción?-**

**-¿Dijo algo Granger?-**No quiero mirarla, no debo

**-¿Podemos dejar esto?-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**Ella toma mi rostro**-Granger-**

**-Debemos hablar-**No me gusta cómo suena eso**-Y nada de evasivas-**

**-¿Y la poción?-**

**-Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a su elaboración, deje de ser tan cínico-**¿Ella me lo está diciendo a mí?**-Además esa es una evasiva-**

**-¿De qué vamos a hablar?-**

**-De esto, ya no lo aguanto más-**

**-Yo no pedí estar amarrado a usted Granger, todo esto fue el error de su amiguito Weasley-**

**-No es eso, no me importa estar amarrada a usted-**dice sorprendiéndome**-Es…es esto, la situación… ¿Me quiere decir que le pasa conmigo?-**

**-No…no le entiendo Granger-**

**-¿No? ¿No me entiende? Bien, déjeme aclararle la situación Snape, primero prácticamente me aparta a patadas de su lado, luego dice que está cómodo conmigo, después ocurren ciertos hechos que nos demuestran que a ambos nos pasan cosas por el otro, pero al instante siguiente ¡ES COMO SI TUVIERA LEPRA! Luego nos besamos y al cabo de unos minutos…volvemos al silencio ¿Acaso usted no se volvería loco?-**

**-Granger controlase…-**

**-Entonces, contésteme, dígame ¿Qué le pasa?-**demanda acercándose a mi cuerpo**-Snape…-**

**-Aléjese, por favor Granger-**

**-¿Va a responderme?-**Aparto la mirada y veo el caldero de hace un rato

**-La poción está lista-**digo dándole la espalda

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como bajo la atenta mirada de Granger, no hemos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra luego de la conversación en el laboratorio, si, sé que la jodí pero ¿Qué iba a contestarle? No sé qué pasa y no me gustaría mentirle, no se lo merece. Ella no ha probado nada, era de esperarse, la comida la trajeron los elfos, Granger y su política Pro liberación de elfos

**-Coma algo-**

**-No quiero nada, muchas gracias-**dice tajante

**-¿Está enojada?-**

**-No-**

**-Es mala mentirosa-**

**-Y si lo sabe ¿Por qué hace una pregunta tan idiota?-**Bien, le doy el punto**-Estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir-**

**-Bien, iremos a dormir-**

**-Como sea-**

Granger camina rápidamente hacia la habitación, claramente está enojada conmigo, maldición, metí la pata hasta el fondo pero ¿Cómo arreglar está situación? ¿Debería decirle…? No, es tan ilógico, claro que no le diré nada, pero no quiero que esto siga así

**-Granger-**ella no me mira, solo se mete en la cama arrastrando mi cuerpo junto al suyo**-Hermione, por favor-**

**-No quiero oírte, déjame-**

**-Escúchame-**

**-¿Qué vas a decirme ahora?-**

**-No lo sé-**respondo con sinceridad**-No lo sé ¿Está bien? No sé qué me pasa contigo, no sé porque reacciono así contigo, no sé por qué la simple idea de separarme de ti causa un vacío y Merlín sabe lo mucho que deseé que esa maldita llave no funcionara, no entiendo porque el tocar tus labios hace que me sienta vivo… y tampoco entiendo el porque me haces hablar cursilerías-**tomo aire y sigo**-No entiendo esto, no sé si lo entenderé algún día, pero es eso Hermione, no sé qué me pasa contigo ¿Estas contenta?-**

La chica sonríe y ambas manos de ellas sostienen mi rostro

**-Si-**su nariz roza la mía**-Solo quería que fueras sincero conmigo, yo tampoco sé que me pasa cuando estoy contigo, pero…me gusta ¿Te pasa igual?-**asiento con la cabeza**-Me gusta estar contigo, y yo también pedí para que esa llave no funcionara, pero no te lo dije porque pensé que…bueno, querías que me fuera-**

**-No quiero eso-**

**-Yo tampoco-**Nuestras manos libres van hacia el metal, que poco a poco comienza a calentarse y a iluminarse**-Si fuera posible, me gustaría estar a tu lado por el mayor tiempo posible-**Es mi turno para sonreír

**-No quiero que esto termine-**

**-No debe terminar, todo depende de nosotros-**

Una luz cegadora comienza a brillar desde nuestras muñecas, la luz es tal que enciende las lámparas de gas de las paredes y agita fuertemente nuestros cabellos, entrecierro los ojos para poder visualizar algo, pero es imposible, la luz es demasiado para mis ojos, instintivamente, levanto los brazos y cubro mis ojos para protegerlos de la intensidad lumínica, pero luego de unos segundos me doy cuenta de algo

**-La cadena…-**

**-Desapareció-**termino por Granger**-Terminó…todo aca…-**No puedo terminar, Granger se subió a mi cuerpo y reclamó mis labios.

**ADMITANLO, AMAN QUE LAS DEJE ASÍ XD NO LO NIEGUEN, MENTIR ES PECADO**

**AHORA SÉ QUE MILES DE PERSONAS QUIEREN CRUCIARME, LANZARMES AVADAS E IMPERIOS PARA QUE ME DEDIQUE A ESCRIBIR, PERO YA ESTOY LISTA CON MI PROTEGO! **

**ES UN PLACER DEJARLAS ASÍ, PERO HEY, YA SABEN LO QUE VIENE O NO?**

**UN BESASO, NO ME ODIEN XERXES ELI**


	10. Ultima noche

"**ELI DEBES SALIR DE LA CAMA" "!NO LO HARÉ, NO TENGO FUERZAS, ESTOY ENFERMA¡" "TE NECESITAMOS" "HAGAN SUS INFORMES SOLOS" "ELI TT^TT" LLORAN COMO UNAS NENAS, ME LEVANTO LOS GOLPEO EN LA CABEZA Y AYUDO A LOS IMBECILES DE MIS AMIGOS XD JAJA NECESITO UN GIRATIEMPO**

**CAPITULO 10: ULTIMA NOCHE**

**POV SEVERUS**

Los labios se Granger se mueven demandantes sobre los míos, no sé qué hacer en estos momentos, ella me ha tomado por sorpresa, bueno en realidad todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa ¿Cómo se quitó la maldita cosa? Y ¿Toda aquella conversación es verdad? Granger me dijo que no quiere apartarse de mí, que le gusta estar conmigo y que comparte esto que estoy sintiendo…no, esto está mal, ella no puede…sus dientes tiran suavemente de mis labios y vuelvo a este mundo, mis manos están en su cadera, acercándola más a mi cuerpo y tocando cuanta piel pueden, malditas traicioneras, deberían estar quietas, pero siguen con su labor y eso hace que ella profundice el beso

**-Granger…-**sus labios vuelven sobre los míos**-Granger…pare…Granger-**pero ella sigue**-Hermione-**la mención de su nombre hace que ella me mire a los ojos**-Detente, por favor-**

**-¿Detenerme?-**dice ella sorprendida**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Esto…porque…está mal-**me acomodo en la cama, intentando apartar mi cuerpo de ella**-Soy tu profesor-**

**-Salí de clases hace un mes, ya no lo eres-**Bien, argumento número 1 a la basura

**-Soy mayor que tú-**

**-¿Y eso que importa? La edad es solo un número-**Strike 2

**-No te merezco-**El silencio se instala en la habitación, ella me observa, y no logro comprender la expresión de su rostro, tal vez se esté dando cuenta de que tengo razón, que lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer era un error

**-Eres un tonto Snape-**No tiene por qué recordármelo. Sus manos toman mi rostro y muy lentamente ella acerca sus labios a los míos**-No me importa lo que digas, eres mal mentiroso-**Ella vuelve a besarme**-Dime todo eso que acabas de decir a los ojos y te creeré-**

**-Granger…-**su agarre es firme, pero suave a la misma vez

**-Dímelo y me iré-**

**-No quiero que te vayas-**digo mirándola a los ojos, ella sonríe

**-Yo no quiero irme-**otro beso**-Me gusta estar aquí-**

**-Me gusta que estés aquí-**mis manos se entrelazan con las suyas**-Pero esto…-**

**-No pienses en estos momentos-**su cadera se acerca a la mía, dejo escapar un profundo gemido e instintivamente levanto la cadera**-¿Quieres?-**

**-Yo no…-**otro beso**-Granger…-**ella vuelve a frotarse**-Por…por favor-**

**-No quiero-**ella tira de mi labio**-Dime mirándome a los ojos ¿Quieres que me detenga?-**Oh genial ¿Podre resistirme? No la cosa es que, debo resistirme**-Severus, por favor respóndeme-**Me doy por perdido

**-No quiero, pero tampoco quiero aprovecharme de ti-**ella acerca su cuerpo al mío y su risa hace que un escalofrió recorra todo mi ser

**-En estos momentos, yo me estoy aprovechando de ti-**ella tiene toda la razón**-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-**

**-Ya verás-**Meto mis manos por debajo de su polera**-Tu deberías tener miedo de mí-**su piel es suave y muy receptiva, tanto que no paro de tocarla, en realidad nunca lo haría**-Hermione…-**

**-¿Si?-**la veo a los ojos**-No te detengas ahora-**

**-¿Estas segura?-**ella me termina de tumbar en la cama, su sonrisa traviesa aparece en su rostro y con un simple movimiento, me deja claro que esto sigue**-Merlín…-**ella retira su polera y la manda volando al piso, su piel adopta un leve color dorado a causa de la luz de las lámparas, mis ojos siguen las delicadas formas de sus curvas y mi boca solo se reseca al verla así**-Eres hermosa-**

**-¿Qué quieres que haga?-**dice ella pasando sus manos por mi pecho y subiendo lentamente mi prenda de dormir**-Yo tengo muchas ideas en mi mente-**

**-Sorpréndame señorita Granger-**

A horcajadas en mi cuerpo, Granger comienza a moverse lentamente sobre mí, mirándome fijamente con esa expresión traviesa en su rostro, hundo mi cabeza en la almohada a la misma vez que levanto mi pelvis para estar más cerca de ella y seguir con esta agradable tortura; sus manos tocan entre medio de mis costillas y la sensación de cosquillas recorre mi cuerpo, al combinarlas solo puedo decir que estoy en la gloria, sus dedos me tocan con cariño a la misma vez que de sus labios sale mi nombre en una forma hermosa

**-Tócame-**me dice ella**-Por favor-**

**-No-**ella se detiene y yo gimo en frustración**-No pares-**

**-Tócame-**demanda ella

**-Muéstrame como darte placer Granger-**ella se muerde, mientras el rojo se apodera de su rostro**-Enséñame, adelante hazlo-**

**-Yo…-**

**-No me digas que te da vergüenza-**digo tocando su cadera**-Seria un descaro de su parte Granger-**

Ella toma mis manos, mientras acerca su rostro al mío y comienza a besarme de forma desesperada, su lengua se encuentra con la mía y rápidamente comienza una guerra por ver quién manda aquí; más al sur mis manos comienzan a bajar su pantalón y delinean sus piernas, ella me guía, mostrándome donde quiere que la acaricie, cuando ya retiro esa prenda, ella aparta sus labios de los míos, pasando su lengua por su labio inferior

**-Snape-**mis ojos viajan a los suyos**-Mírame-**

Sus manos tocan suavemente la piel de su cadera, raspándola de vez en cuando con sus uñas, ella cierra las ojos y vuelve a frotarse contra mí, con movimientos lentos, me muerdo el labio y aprieto las manos en la sabana, joder…una de sus manos comienza el camino hacia el norte, mientras que la otra viaja hacia el sur, Hermione toma su seno izquierdo y con un apretón, ella comienza a amasarlo, mis ojos no se apartan de ella, sus pezones de ponen duros a la misma vez que sus labios sueltan jadeos con mi nombre, cuando ella siente que está lo suficientemente erguido cambia de seno y sigue con el otro, pero en vez de amasar, ella aprieta su pezón con fuerza, levanto más la pelvis, siento su mano haciendo fricción entre nosotros

**-Hermione-**digo tocando su cadera**-¿Qué quieres que haga abajo?-**

**-¿Quieres averiguar?-**ella toma mi mano y la guía dentro de su ropa interior**-Así quiero que me toques Snape-**

Ella coloca mi mano sobre la suya, luego comienza a tocarse muy delicadamente, primero la vulva, luego los labios y finalmente el clítoris, un dulce gemido sale de su boca cuando toco aquella carne sensible, su cadera se mueve con mayor fuerza sobre mí, en cualquier momento uno de los dos podría acabar y Merlín sabe que no yo quiero eso, al menos no ahora

**-Granger-**ella me mira pero no para**-Granger…-**saco mi mano de allí y tomo la cintura de su braga**-Me toca a mí jugar-**digo antes de romper su ropa

**-¡Snape!-**ella se muerde el labio y acerca sus labios a mi oído**-Esas me gustaban mucho-**

**-Pues a mí me estorbaban-**digo como si nada, ella deja escapar una risita nerviosa antes de bajar a mi cuello con sus labios, un suave tirón con los dientes hace que jadeé como un salvaje, pero es hora; tomo su rostro y lo acerco al mío**-Ahora…-**nos volteo, su espalda queda contra el colchón, dándome plena acceso a todo su cuerpo**-Te mostraré lo que puedo hacer y lo que quiero hacer contigo-**ella sonríe**-¿Me dejas?-**

**-Confió en ti-**ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos**-Te quiero-**termino la distancia de nuestros labios, ella lo dijo…pero ¿Yo?

**POV HERMIONE**

Snape vuelve a tomar mis labios, pero esta vez es más suave, más íntimo; sus manos tocan con cuidado el contorno de mi cintura al mismo tiempo que las mías acarician su espalda, me gusta estar con él y no quiero apartarme, tal vez es muy pronto para decir que ha surgido un fuerte sentimiento, aunque yo creo que sí, pero algo es verdad, lo quiero y mucho, no me arrepiento de habérselo dicho, lentamente comienzo a subir mis manos hasta su cabello y a tironearlo lo suficiente para apartarlo unos centímetros de mis labios

**-¿Quieres…detenerte?-**pregunta él un tanto nervioso

**-No-**Snape me mira**-Quiero que sigas-**el vuelve a besarme**-Snape…-**

**-Paciencia Granger-**lo veo pasar su lengua por sus labios**-No quiero dañarte-**

**-No lo harás-**él me mira preocupado**-¿Qué pasa ahora?-**

**-¿Alguna vez…?-**Oh…bueno, curiosa pregunta

**-¿Te detendrías si te digo que sí?-**él niega**-¿Y si la respuesta es negativa?-**

**-Granger, no es tiempo para sus adivinanzas, tengo **_**duros**_** problemas en estos momentos-**No, si eso lo estoy notando firmemente

**-Continua y lo sabrás-**Beso detrás de su oído**-Sorpréndeme Severus-**

**-Hermione…por favor-**bajo un poco su pantalón**-Dime, por favor-**

**-Eres el primero-**el me mira sorprendido**-O lo serás si decides actuar-**

**-¿Sabes que esto cambia todo? ¿Qué estaremos unidos para siempre?-**No entiendo, pero él no tarda en aclarar mis dudas**-Siempre seré tu primero-**

**-Esa idea me agrada-** lo beso, lentamente para que la tensión que hay en su cuerpo desaparezca**-¿Y a ti?-**

**-Hermione…-**el me mira**-Yo…-**sus ojos me carcomen, mientras un brillo especial se instalan en ellos**-Yo…-**

**-Severus, por favor-**no quiero que se arrepienta, menos ahora**-Te quiero, a ti, entiéndelo-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Nada de peros Snape-**acaricio sus labios**-Ahora haz algo antes de que yo te viole ¿Entiendes?-**

**-Para empezar-**sus labios comienzan a descender por mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos arañan suavemente mi cadera**-No sería violación-**un gemido sale de mi boca cuando el aprieta suavemente sobre mi vientre**-Ambos estamos disfrutando, segundo…-**sus labios llegan hasta el inicio de mis pechos**-Es con consentimiento-**los suaves labios de Snape dejan un pequeño camino húmedo entre ambos senos, empezando desde el derecho, hasta el izquierdo

**-Ah…-**jadeo cuando sus dientes toman mi pezón y lo jalan hacia atrás con fuerza medida

**-¿Te gusta?-**

**-Si-**Snape vuelve a repetir su acción, ahora en el sentido contrario, exhalando de vez en cuando sobre el camino, haciendo que mi piel se erice al sentir el contraste de temperatura**-Severus…-**mis manos se enredan en su cabello, acercándolo más a mi cuerpo**-Severus…por favor…sigue-**sus manos se enredaron en mi cadera**-Severus…-**

**-Si soltaras mi cabello…tal vez podría seguir-**Oh genial, hago lo que él me dice**-¿Nerviosa?-**

**-Cállate y sigue, por favor-**

**-Esas no son formas de pedirme las cosas Granger-**Sus labios descendieron hasta mi vientre, dejando un rastro húmedo por donde tocaba su lengua**-¿No aprendió nada estos 7 años de enseñanza?-**

**-No-**contesto entre risas, su respiración me hace cosquillas**-¿Estaría dispuesto a enseñarme otra vez?-**un beso bajo mi ombligo y una caricia en mis muslos, es la respuesta

**-Cuantas veces sea necesario-**él muerde mi cadera, yo rio**-¿Tienes cosquillas?-**

**-Un poco, soy muy sensible-**

**-Debo hacer mis averiguaciones-**

El volvió a besar mi vientre y con un movimiento delicado, sus manos estaban acariciando mis piernas y sacándome risas mezcladas con gemidos, hasta que sentí su cálido caliento golpeó contra mi centro

**-¿Tendrás cosquillas aquí?-**sus labios tocaron suavemente los míos, una cálida sensación me invadió**-Mmmm eres sensible-**sus dedos se unieron al instante, tocando rítmicamente mi clítoris

**-Severus…-**gemí, el levanto su rostro

**-¿Qué pasa?-**Oh Merlín, esa mirada y esa sonrisa

**-Sigue tocándome, lo haces tan bien…-**

**-Ocupo mucho las manos en pociones-**

**-Puedes practicar con mi cuerpo todo lo que quieras-**él sonrió y volvió al ataque

**-Creo que no sabes el alcance que tienen esas palabras-**

Pero si lo sabía, y era exactamente lo que quería. Las manos de él subieron desde mis piernas hasta mis pechos, tomándolos con fuerza y apretándolos tal como yo lo había hecho hace un rato, tenía mucho calor, demasiado y ya no podía aguantarlo más

**-Severus…Severus…por favor…ya no…-**su lengua se movía rítmicamente**-Yo…-**

**-Hazlo Hermione-**sus dientes tiraron fuertemente de mi clítoris y eso fue todo, grité con fuerza, ¡Joder! Qué bien se sentía**-Merlín…oh Dios, eres tan…te deseo tanto en estos momentos-**Me arqueé cuando sentí uno de sus dedos rozando mi entrada**-Su pudieras ver lo hermosa que te ves en estos momentos-**

**-Severus, hazlo por favor-**dije desesperada cuando él volvió a pasar su lengua por mi carne

**-Todavía no-**

Él siguió lamiéndome y dándome golpecitos con la lengua al mismo tiempo, mi vagina palpitaba con fuerza, lo necesitaba, ahora, con urgencia. Mis manos que hace poco estaban apretando las sabanas se acercaron a su cabello y lo tiraron hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que se alejara de mi centro, aunque estuviera haciendo maravillas

**-Hazlo ahora-**

**-Tan impaciente Granger-**Si las órdenes no funcionaban…

**-Por favor, por favor Severus, muero de ganas de tenerte dentro-**No era mentira, sus labios subieron a los míos y con un beso bastante fiero, él comenzó a separar aún más mis piernas, al mismo tiempo que mis manos bajaban su pantalón y su ropa interior, lo sentí contra mi vientre, no me importaba nada más, no importa si mañana no pueda salir de la cama (cosa que no planeo), no importa si no puedo caminar bien durante toda una semana, lo deseo a él, ahora

**-¿En verdad me quieres aquí?-**sus dedos paseaban deliberadamente por mi entrada, instintivamente levanté la cadera, cualquier cosa, con tal de no sentir este vacío, jadeé cuando uno entro rápidamente**-Dios, ¿Yo te puse así?-**

**-¿Lo…dudas?-**sus dedos salieron rápidamente de esa zona**-Eres malvado-**

**-Creo, que eso ya lo sabias-**acerqué mi cadera a la de él**-Paciencia Hermione-**

**-Te deseo, ahora…ya…ya he esperado bastante-**mis manos tomaron su erección**-Y tú tampoco…-**

**-He esperado, desde que te vi desnuda en el baño-**sus labios tironean mi pezón derecho**-Mi cabeza pequeña me ha estado llamando hijo de puta por no haberte tomado en ese instante-**

**-Yo te hubiera llamado hijo de puta en ese instante-**

**-¿Y ahora?-**Me muerdo el labio

**-Te llamaré así no haces algo con el incendio que tengo entre mis piernas-**Snape besó mi frente

**-Quiero que esto sea especial-**besé sus labios

**-Ya es especial-**guie su miembro a mi entrada**-Solo hay que culminar-**

**-No cierres los ojos, promételo, quiero que me mires-**Snape se acomodó sobre mí**-Al principio me moveré solo yo-**Comenzó a entrar lentamente, hasta que se topó con algo**-Hermione…-**sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías**-Mírame-**Fue un movimiento rápido y seco, me mordí el labio para evitar soltar el pequeño grito**-Hermione…-**mis ojos en todo momento estaban con él

**-Sigue Severus, sigue…-**Él volvió a moverse, la fricción era exquisita**-Severus…-**

**-Dios… esto se siente, tan…oh Dios…bien-**otro movimiento sumamente lento, como si buscara algo, hasta que, con una estocada hacia adelante, lo encontró, yo gemí de lo bien que se sentía**-Joder…-**sus manos se pusieron en mis hombros y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza**-Hermione…Dioses…Hermione-**

Sus arremetidas eran lentas y profundas, lentas y profundas, llenándome por completo y sustituyendo el dolor inicial solo por una sensación, placer, mis manos no se quedaron quieras y acariciaron sobre sus costillas, ejerciendo presión suficiente y raspando aquella zona, Severus me miró y lentamente acercó sus labios a los míos

**-Eres única-**un beso rápido; mis manos viajaron más al sur, tomando su trasero incitándolo a entrar más y más fuerte**-Hermione…Hermione, Dios-**

**-Más fuerte Severus-**tiré su labio**-Dios...Severus-**Sus jadeos eran más pesados y erráticos y sus arremetidas, más fuertes, cada vez más fuertes**-Severus…-**más fuerte**-Severus-**

**-Me tienes…todo-**Nos quedamos quietos, levanté mi cadera y comencé a moverme a la par con él**-Hermione…-**

**-Más dentro-**Severus pegó su cuerpo al mío, mis piernas rodearon su cadera**-Severus…Severus-**otra vez esa sensación, él también lo sentía, porque comenzó a moverse más rápido si es que eso es posible**-Oh Severus-**

**-Lo sé-**Él tomó mi cabello y pasó sus labios a mi cuello**-Hazlo Hermione, acaba para mí-**

**-Severus…Severus ¡ASI SEVERUS!-**

La cadera de él se juntó con la mía, se mordió el labio inferior y estiró el cuello hacia atrás, juro por Merlín que guardo esas imágenes para siempre, se veía tan sexy

**-Hermione…Hermione…Hermione-**dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro, su voz sonaba muy baja, casi en un susurro**-¿En qué momento me enamoré de ti?-**

**NO ME MATEN POR DESAPARECER CASI LA SEMANA, HE ESTADO MUY MAL, PERO AQUÍ ME TIENEN, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR :D ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA O MEJOR DICHO LA SEMANA, AL PARECER SUS CRUCIOS SI LLEGARON TT^TT**

**UN BESA…NO ESPEREN, TENGO AMIGDALITIS, MEJOR UN ABRAZO, XERXES ELI**


	11. A los ojos

**HOLA, COMO LES VA? AQUÍ TENGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP, EL PENÚLTIMO** **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D**

**CAPITULO 11: A LOS OJOS**

**POV SEVERUS**

Despierto cerca de las diez, anoche no dormí, como si tuviera tiempo para eso cuando estaba con Hermione en otras cosas más agradables, Hermione… ella está a mi lado, abrazada a mi cintura y descansando su cabeza en mi pecho, paso mi mano por su cabello, está muy revuelto pero me gusta que esté así, es uno de los tantos recuerdos de la noche que pasamos, de la primera noche de ella y mi primera noche en la cual los sentimientos estuvieron involucrados, fue ella, fue Hermione que los sacó

**-Snape…-**ella se aferra más a mí**-Severus…-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**ella no responde**-¿Hablas dormida?-**_"Bien hecho, la cansaste, la dejaste inconsciente"_ Buena forma de caer inconsciente diría yo, ella no me olvidará y tampoco permitiré que lo haga, planeo varias cosas, tal vez… tengo que ir con calma.

Toco la piel de su espalda y quito algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro, en él tiene dibujada una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que me dedicó antes de acomodarse junto a mí y descansar, ella es única, no me había sentido así por una mujer desde bueno…nunca, todo esto fue tan rápido y explosivo que no sé en qué momento yo…me enamoré de ella, si, lo hice, me enamoré de Hermione Granger sin darme cuenta, fueron los pequeños detalles, su personalidad, su inteligencia y… y toda ella, maldición, estoy diciendo cosas cursis, yo no digo cosas cursis...bueno si, pero no, joder, ella hace esto en mí.

Mi estómago rugió en protesta por gastar energía sin reponerla, no quería levantarme, pero había que hacerlo, Hermione debía estar en las mismas condiciones que yo; la volví a mirar, se veía tan cómoda durmiendo así, a mi lado que, por un minuto, me dio pena despertarla

**-Hermione, arriba-**susurre en su oído**-Granger, ya es de mañana-**

**-No-**dijo antes de voltearse y abrazar una almohada**-No quiero-**

Tampoco iba a obligarla, no luego de todo lo que pasamos. Me senté en la cama, refregué mis ojos y he intenté arreglar mi cabello, tarea imposible número 1 del día; cuando me levanté de la cama otro lugar de mi cuerpo me acordó que había algo llamado años que debía considerar para este tipo de actividades…al diablo la espalda, no me importa, aquel dolor se puede arreglar con más práctica, además no me había sentido así en años, tan relajado, tan libre y tan…querido. Voy hacia el baño y me doy una ducha rápida para bajar hacia la cocina y preparar algo de comer, si, tal vez no sé cocinar pero puedo hacer una café decentemente y también algunos sándwiches, no soy un idiota

**-¿Ya se levantaron?-**Oh mierda, Albus**-¿Severus, señorita Granger?-**

**-Ella sigue arriba-**respondo, tratando de no sonar tan…nervioso, maldición, se me había olvidado que él estaba aquí, pequeño cuadro metiche**-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-¡YA SE SEPARARON! Oh hijo, me alegro tanto por ustedes, pero ¿Por qué siguen juntos?-**Suspiro aliviado, no escuchó nada

**-No podía dejar que se fuera tan tarde-**digo alejándome de allí**-Es solo una niña-**

**-Pero aun así te acostaste con ella-**me volteo a verlo, el viejo sonríe con malicia**-Son un tanto escandalosos-**

**-Yo no…-**No lo puedo negar**-No me acosté con ella, Hermione y yo…bueno, ella no es así-**los nervios pueden conmigo mientras el dichoso cuadro me mira curioso desde arriba**-Ella no es como alguna otra mujer, si, estuvimos juntos pero…no fue una simple "acostada" Albus, te rogaría que no usaras ese término-**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que…?-**

**-Eso-**digo bastante enojado**-NO TE INTERESA-**camino en dirección a la cocina**-No te metas en donde no te llaman-**

**-Solo estoy preocupado-**

**-¿Por qué?-**Albus me sonríe lacónicamente

**-Por ambos-**No entiendo**-Por ella, porque todos sabemos cómo eres Severus-**resoplo**-Y por ti, tienes que admitir que, en materias de los sentimientos, no eres muy bueno-**me tenso**-¿Acaso me lo vas a negar?-**

**-Esto es diferente-**Respondo tajante

**-Ya lo creo, pero en verdad ¿Qué tanto la amas?-**Iba a pedirle que cerrara la maldita boca, que no siguiera, pero al escuchar aquella pregunta, la sangre se me congeló**-¿Qué tanto te ama ella Severus?-**

**-Yo…yo…-**miro hacia otro lado

**-¿Acaso la amas más que a…?-**

**-¡CALLATE!-**Respondo molesto**-TU NO SABES NADA ¿ENTIENDES? NADA-**

**-Debes calmarte y tomar las cosas con calma Severus, tal vez te estas apresurando con algunas ideas y luego saldrás lastimado-**

**-Eso no es verdad-**Cállate maldito cuadro, cállate _"¿Por qué quieres se calle? Oh si, ya recuerdo, porque sabes que es verdad, ella es mucho para alguien como tú, lo de anoche solo fueron culpas de las hormonas de una adolecente y de tu jodida abstinencia, no es algo verdadero"_

El sudor comienza a caer por mi rostro, todo aquello que pensé era verdad no es más que una mentira, Granger también se irá de mi lado, trago hondo y dejo escapar una risa rota, no, en realidad no se irá de mi lado, nunca estuvo conmigo, si no fuera por esa dichosa cadena esto no hubiera pasado, ella nunca quiso estar conmigo, ella nunca me quiso y ahora, como siempre, soy yo el que se queda solo en un rincón mientras ella va a hacer su vida con otro y para peor, de seguro se va con esa zanahoria andante

**-¿Severus…?-**

**-Déjame solo ¿Quieres?-**me coloco una túnica**-Dile a Granger cuando despierte que no la quiero ver-**

**-Severus-**

**-¿No te bastó con joderme la mañana?-**camino hacia la puerta**-Cuando desperté pensé que, por unos momentos, en verdad podía ser feliz con alguien, que era algo reciproco, pero ¿Sabes una cosa Albus? Me hiciste el gran favor de abrirme los ojos para darme cuenta de que eso no es posible, no importa si lo que siento por Granger es verdadero, una persona como ella nunca estará con alguien como yo, las personas como ella no deben amar a alguien como yo-**

**-Severus, eso no era…-**

**-No importa-**Ya nada importa**-No sé a qué hora vuelva-**

**-¿Dónde vas?-**

**-A pensar-**He intentar sacármela de la cabeza**-No me esperes despierto-**

**-No la puedes dejar así, me pedirá explicaciones ¿Qué le diré?-**

**-Cuando estabas vivo, se te ocurrían brillantes ideas, no sé, inventa algo, pero no quiero que vuelva, no quiero dañarla más-**

**-Eso es lo que vas a hacer si la dejas y…no solo a ella, también a ti-**

**-Toda la gente que está cerca mío termina lastimada-**Suspiro resignado**-Y no quiero eso para ella, por eso tengo que apartarla, es lo mejor yo no la merezco-**

**-Severus…-**

**-Si tanto te molesta darle ese pequeño mensaje ¡Bien! Al menos muéstrale esto-**

Tomo un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, no quiero ser muy córtate, pero tampoco debo ser blando, solo tengo que decirle las cosas como son, que esto no iba a funcionar y que lamento todos los malos ratos que le hice pasar…si tan solo encontrara las palabras…

"_Hermione_

_Lamento que lo nuestro no pueda funcionar, la noche de ayer significó mucho para mí pero, esto no puede continuar. Lo siento_

_Severus"_

La mano me tembló al escribir mi nombre, no era Snape, ni SS, era Severus, como anoche, cuando ella gritaba mi nombre cada vez que la hacía llegar hasta lo más alto, _"La estas cagando Snape, sabes que ella no es así, no desperdicies esta oportunidad"_ Si claro, la que estaría desperdiciando su vida sería ella, Hermione debería estar con un hombre joven y con un futuro tan brillante como el de ella, no con su viejo y amargado ex profesor de pociones

**-Severus, por favor, piénsalo ¿Es esto lo que quieres?-**

**-No quiero dañarla-**

**-Lo estás haciendo justo ahora, al dejarla-**

**-Lo hice anoche Albus, nunca debimos estar juntos-**Abro la puerta**-Despídeme de ella, por favor-**

**-Severus…-**

**-Dile que lo siento-**Digo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, como también, antes de volver a cerrar mi corazón.

**POV HERMIONE**

No quiero levantarme, pero el frio que siento en mi cuerpo me dice que alguien no está a mi lado, creo que le dije que no a Severus cuando me pidió levantarme, pero en verdad estoy cansada y lo único que quiero en estos minutos es el calor reconfortante de su cuerpo. Me estiro perezosamente en la cama, oh buen Dios, me duele todo, las imágenes de lo que viví anoche comienzan a aglomerarse en mi mente y sinceramente, planeaba sumar más, salí de la cama y comencé a buscar algo para cubrirme, creo que una de sus camisas servirá, después de todo todavía tenemos energía para más o eso creo

**-¿Severus? Ya me levanté… pero si quieres podemos volver a la cama-**Silencio**-¿Estas abajo?-**

Busqué rápidamente algo más taparme, es extraño que no esté y sinceramente no quiero que alguien más me vea desnuda; voy al baño y tomo una ducha lo más rápido que puedo para luego buscarlo en el primer piso, tal vez fue a hablar con George…si eso, o tal vez está haciendo alguna poción y no quiere despertarme o simplemente fue a buscar algo para comer

**-Señorita Granger-**Dumbledore me mira desde la esquina de su cuadro

**-Profesor, buenos días-**digo terminando de bajar las escaleras**-¿Y Severus?-**

**-Él, le ha dejado…una carta-**¿Una carta?**-Está en la mesa-**

**-¿Él…?-**

**-Me pidió que se la entregara-**Me acerco y tomo el pequeño pedazo de pergamino amarillo que estaba sobre la mesa.

Mis ojos se mueven rápidamente por la corta misiva que hay en el papel, al mismo tiempo que siento como algo dentro mío se rompe, si claro "…_la noche de ayer significó mucho para mí…_" ¡SI HUBIERA SIGNIFICADO ALGO PARA TI, HUBIERAS TENIDO LAS AGALLAS PARA DECIRME ESTO A LA CARA MALDITO! Arrugo el papel y lo incinero con mi varita, me siento tan…usada, ¿Qué cree que soy? Tal vez él no tenga sentimientos pero yo sí, y todo lo que dije anoche es verdad, lo quiero, a él, pero tal parece que eso no le importa, él solo jugó conmigo…o tal vez no…

**-¿Señorita Granger…?-**

**-¿Le dijo algo más señor?-**Digo conteniendo las lágrimas, no, no lloraré por él, al menos no en su casa

**-Solo que, cuando despertará se fuera de la casa-**el ex director me mira con tristeza**-Señorita Granger… en realidad él no quiere…-**

**-¡Pues me da a entender otra cosa!-**Intento calmarme ¡Pero es imposible!**-¡No logro entenderlo! ES UN HOMBRE DESESPERANTE-**

**-Pero uno bueno al fin y al cabo, no quiere dañarla-**

**-Pero lo hizo señor, me dañó-**llevo ambas manos a centro de mi pecho, donde se supone está ese maldito órgano**-Soy tan tonta, claramente él nunca va a quererme… ¿¡PORQUE TUVE QUE ENAMORARME DE ÉL!?-**Todo sería más fácil si nunca hubiera pasado**-Yo…yo…soy solo una tonta-**

**-Señorita Granger, escúcheme por favor-**

**-¿Qué va a decirme? ¿Qué él no quería hacerlo? No lo creo señor, si no se ha dado cuenta, Snape se fue sin darme ninguna explicación-**

**-Fui yo él que hizo que Severus se fuera-**El dibujo del ex director comienza a mirar nervioso hacia todo los lados**-Yo solo quería…bueno, quería que él me dijera lo que en verdad…siente por usted y creo que al final…lo asusté-**

**-¿Usted creé?-**digo levantando una ceja

**-Bueno, tal vez si lo asusté. Severus no es muy bueno hablando de sus sentimientos, yo solo quería…-**

**-Y ya ve lo que causó-**me siento furiosa en el sillón**-Pero aunque usted tenga culpa en esto, sigo enojada con él por irse así como así-**

**-¿Tiene algo en mente?-**Respiro hondamente y luego levanto la cabeza para sonreírle al cuadro

**-No soy del tipo de chica que la cortan por cartas, si Snape no quiere volver a verme quiero que me lo diga mirándome a los ojos-**Dumbledore se carcajea

**-¡CREO QUE SEVERUS ENCONTRÓ LA ORMA DE SU ZAPATO!-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Escucho un sonido desde la puerta, Crookshanks levanta ambas orejas y mira hacia la dirección del ruido sacando su hocico de la comida; acaricio su cabeza para que se silencie y así poder pasar desapercibida

**-¿Dónde estuviste hijo?-**

**-Por allí, no te importa Albus-**Alguien está de mal humor**-No quiero hablar, estaré en mi laboratorio-**

**-Severus…-**

**-Cállate-**

Sus pasos son rápidos y la forma en que abre la puerta me da a entender que ha tenido un mal día, pero toda su rabia e ira se desvanece cuando me ve de cuclillas acariciando a mi gato

**-Granger…-**Snape rodea la mesa con cuidado**-¿Qué…qué hace…? Pensé que…-**

**-Quiero hablar Snape-**

**-Yo le dije todo en esa carta-**

**-"**_** Lamento que lo nuestro no pueda funcionar, la noche de ayer significó mucho para mí pero, esto no puede continuar. Lo siento**_**" Si, creo que resumió todo-**él baja la cabeza**-Necesito una explicación Snape, no solo un lo siento-**

**-Lo nuestro no pude seguir Granger, lo de anoche fue…-**

**-No digas que fue un error, porque entonces creeré que lo único que querías era acostarte conmigo-**Él aprieta más las manos**-¿Acaso eso era lo que querías?-**

**-Claro que no, pero…-**Suspira**-Lo que pasó anoche no puede repetirse, yo no…no siento nada por usted-**

**-¡ENTONCES PORQUE DIJO QUE SE HABIA ENAMORADO DE MÍ!-**Grito molesta**-¿¡PORQUE ME MINTIÓ SNAPE!?-**

**-Yo…yo…-**su respiración se acelera**-No te merezco-**

**-Eso…-**digo acercándome a su cuerpo**-Lo decido yo-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Sin peros-**levanto su rostro y aparto los mechones de su cabello que lo cubren**-Ahora, sin trampas, dime todo aquello a los ojos-**

**-Granger…-**

**-Si quieres que me vaya, bien, me iré y nunca más volveré, pero al menos se lo suficientemente hombre para decirme aquello, dime Severus ¿Acaso no te enamoraste de mí? ¿Quieres que me vaya?-**

Silencio, uno muy largo en el cual ninguno de los dos aparta la mirada, lo veo muy claro, en su interior está batallando…pero si tan difícil para él es esto, lo mejor para ambos es que yo, efectivamente me aparte de su lado

**-Creo que en verdad, solo estabas jugando-**suelto su rostro y me alejo de él**-Solo recuerda que las palabras duelen Snape, duelen más que un golpe-**

**-Granger yo lo…-**

**-No lo digas si en verdad no nace del corazón Snape-**

Mis pasos resuenan en el frio piso de madera de su casa, es como el sonido de mi corazón cayendo en miles de pedacitos, soy tan estúpida…una cálida sensación se apodera de mi muñeca izquierda y hace que me volteé para luego dejar caer sus labios contra los míos

**-No quiero que te vayas, no quiero, no quiero-**susurra contra mis labios**-No quise irme pero…en verdad lo siento, no quise lastimarte-**sus brazos me rodean con fuerza**-Perdóname Hermione-**

**-Snape…-**

**-Si lo hice, me enamoré de ti-**susurra en mi oído**-Y si quieres que te lo demuestre, pues ya lo hice, estoy hablando una calamidad de cursilerías-**sus labios viajan desde mi mejilla hasta la comisura de los míos**-Perdóname, por favor-**

**-Estoy enojada-**digo con el ceño fruncido**-Prácticamente me utilizaste como a una…como a una cualquiera-**

**-Hermione…-**

**-Estoy enojada contigo Snape-**Mis manos recorren su pecho hasta llegar a la cintura de su pantalón**-Muy…muy enojada-**

**-¿Qué planeas…?-**mis manos tocan suavemente sobre su erección

**-Voy a hacerte sufrir un rato-**Mis dedos se clavan suavemente sobre la tela, él se muerde el labio**-Tal vez, así aprendas a no hacerme enojar-**

**-Hermione…-**

**-Cállate ¿Quieres? Luego me dirás lo mucho que lo sientes-**Tomo con mis labios el lóbulo de su oído**-Ahora Snape, estas castigado-**

**-¿Puedo…decir que…no fue…no fue…Joder…-**deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando toco con mis dedos toda su longitud**-entera…mente mi culpa?-**

**-Es tu culpa por creerle a Dumbledore-**Clavo mis dedos suavemente en su piel, un gemido salvaje sale de su boca y eso hace que mis piernas comiencen a derretirse**-Desde ahora, lo pensarás dos veces ¿Me equivoco?-**

**-Hermione…-**Severus me ve con cara suplicante**-Ya…entendí…lo…Dios…siento-**

**-Solo un poco más-**bajo el cierre de su pantalón**-Me enojé mucho ¿Sabes?-**Las manos de él comienzan a tocar mi cintura y a subir hasta mis pechos, mi cadera se acerca más a la suya y con un pequeño movimiento circular, Snape me coloca sobre se erección

**-Bájate esos pantalones, antes de que yo los rompa-**dice con voz ronca

**-No sé si quiero-**digo mordiéndole el labio

**-¿No?-**Me lleva hasta la mesa y bota todo lo que hay allí**-Tal vez tenga que hacerte cambiar de opinión-**

**-Tal vez puedas buscar la forma para que ya no esté enojada contigo-**

**-Tu no estas enojada conmigo-**dice quitándome los pantalones y las bragas**-No luego de lo que voy a hacerte-**

Sus labios fueron rápidamente a parar sobre los míos, con un beso profundo y succionador, su lengua pronto encontró la mía y la envolvió con su calor, tenía un sabor único, mezclado con algo amargo como a café, pero en él quedaba delicioso, mis manos se deslizaron a su espalda y la presioné más cerca del mío, juntando nuestros pechos

**-Severus…-**

**-¿Ves? Ya no estas enojada conmigo-**Besé su cuello

**-Te deseo, ahora-**

**-¿Estas enojada?-**

**-¿Acaso quieres que te golpeé allí para que veas lo enojada que estoy?-**Él se rio mientras sus labios comenzaron a descender por mis cuerpo, sus dientes bajaron un poco el pequeño escote de mi polera y la copa de mi sujetador para tomar uno de mis pezones**-Severus…-**

**-Me gusta cómo suena mi nombre en tus labios-**

Sus manos siguieron bajando por mi silueta, mientras yo me perdía en el mar de sensaciones que él generaba en mí, hasta que un cálido aliento golpeó contra mi centro, mis caderas se levantaron y agitaron en busca de más contacto; Severus siguió frotando, girando y hundiendo su lengua en mi cuerpo, hasta que ya no pude soparlo, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y suavemente comencé a tirar de ellos

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Estas…torturándome-**

**-¿Te gusta?-**Bastardo**-No es tortura entonces-**

**-Se supone, que el castigado eres tú-**digo tomando su erección**-No yo-**

**-¿Sigues enojada?-**Mis dedos frotan con cuidado su piel**-Hermione…-**

**-Sí y mucho-**Con cuidado me deslizo bajo su cuerpo, dejando un sendero de besos húmedos por su cuello y quitando los botones de sus ojales para luego besar su pecho**-Te toca suplicar Snape-**

**-Hermione-**soplo sobre su cabeza**-Dios Hermione…-**envuelvo un poco con mi lengua y Snape deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás**-Lo siento…lo siento… lo siento ¿Ok?-**

**-No-**Un pequeño mordico entre los pliegues de su piel, era como alguna vez escuché en la sala común "Jugar con una piruleta" eso hice, hasta que los dedos de él se enredaron en mi cabello

**-Lo siento…lo siento-**su respiración era trabajosa**-Pero debo…-**

**-Te quiero dentro, ahora-**dije relamiendo mis labios**-Sabes bien-**

**-Ah maldición, Granger-**

Me tomó de la cintura y me dejó sobre la mesa una vez más, antes de hundirse dentro mío de una sola vez, ambos jadeamos al sentir lo cerca que estábamos, mucho juego previo, Severus tomó mis pechos al mismo tiempo que sus dientes tiraban de mi cuello y su cadera se movía frenéticamente hacia la mía

**-Hermione…Dios…Hermione-**

**-Severus….-**Tiré de su cabello

**-¿¡HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA!?- ¡**Maldita sea George! YO LO MATO. Severus se detiene y me queda mirando**-¿Hermione? ¿Snape?-**

**-Dile que se vaya-**digo apretándolo interiormente, él se muerde el labio**-Vamos Severus-**comienzo a moverme

**-Tal vez…-**presiono su cadera contra la mía, estoy tan cerca**-Ah…joder-**el comienza a responder cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo que ambos soltemos gemidos sumamente audibles

**-¿Hermione? ¿Snape?-**

**-¡Vete!-**dice Severus**-Vuelva en una hora-**

**-¿Una hora?-**digo arañando su espalda y besando su hombro, él se muerde el labio

**-¿Qué esta…?-**

**-Vuelve en dos…tal vez tres… ¡Vuelve mañana Weasley o tal vez en una semana!-**

**-¿Están en la…?-**

**-Yo no iría allí si fuera tu George-**Por fin Dumbledore haciendo algo bueno por la humanidad

**-Hermione…mataré a ese pelirrojo si…-**Llevo mis manos a su trasero

**-Luego…ahora, termina por favor Severus-**Él se frota contra mí**-Severus… Severus ¡Severus!-**

**POV GEORGE**

¡YO NUNCA DEBÍ HABER VENIDO A ESTE LUGAR! Bueno, al menos sé que ya no están unidos…al menos no por metal. Necesito un obliviate.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTE Y EL PROXIMO ESTARA DENTRO DE POCO**

**UN ABRAZO MUY MUY GRANDE, GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO XERXES ELI**


	12. El final

**HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS ALARMAS Y TODO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES FINAL :D GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**CAPITULO 12: EL FINAL **

**POV GENERAL**

Ron seguía mirando el techo de su habitación, aquella situación rayaba en lo ridículo ya no era el pequeño niño al cual sus padres podían mandar a diestra y siniestra, él ya tenía casi 20 años y un futuro prometedor en el quidditch (o eso se decía él todas las mañanas) no podían castigarlo como lo estaban haciendo en estos instantes, joder, está bien, él seguía viviendo con ellos, pero ¿No era ese su deber como hijo hombre menor? A fin de cuentas todos sus hermanos ya se habían ido de la casa y Ginny en un par de años más se iria con Harry, así que al final el quedaría con la casa de sus padres una vez que ellos fallecieran, entonces ¿Por qué tratarlo así? Él no quería hacerle daño a nadie, solo quería recuperar lo que era suyo por derecho, quería volver a estar con Hermione y… ¡Ella debería estar agradecida! Lavander insistía mucho en volver con él, además, ambos se llevaban muy bien en la cama, pero él quería probar a Hermione, sabía que con ella podía tener algo estable y Lavander…bueno, él era hombre, tener a más de una debía ser normal ¿No? Aunque oficialmente estuviera con una, siempre podía tener a otra al lado…o abajo, dependía de la situación, en fin, él solo quería volver con Hermione porque ella ya le pertenecía, era SU HERMIONE y no del grasiento murciélago de Snape…uff Snape, pobre de ella al estar amarrada a un hombre como él, pero Ron iba a estar allí para confortarla y curar todas las heridas que ese chupasangre le estaría causando en estos momentos, la abrazaría, la besaría y luego… la haría suya como hace tiempo debió haber ocurrido, joder, ya le dolía el miembro tan solo al pensar en lo inocente que se vería ella debajo suyo, en las expresiones que colocaría y en la forma en que gemiría su nombre _"Ron, Ron ¡RON!"_

**-¡RON ABRE LA PUERTA!-**

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esas imágenes de su mente al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia la puerta y la abría para encontrarse con su hermano mayor

**-Ya era tiempo-**George entró hecho una furia**-¿Por qué la demora?-**

**-Nada que te interese-**dijo el chico sentándose en la cama, mala idea, le dolía sentarse ¿Por qué seria? Oh si, su creciente erección en los pantalones**-¿Tu no deberías estar buscando la forma de sacar a Hermione de las garras del murciélago?-**

**-Si es por eso que vengo a buscarte-**dijo du hermano**-Necesito de tu ayuda-**

**-¿Mi ayuda?-**

**-Si imbécil, tu ayuda, ahora rápido, baja las escaleras y vamos a la casa de Snape-**

**-¿Pero que tengo…?-**

**-Tú solo apúrate-**George lo tomó del brazo**-Hermione está ansiosa por verte-**

El pecho de Ron se infló al solo escuchar esa frase, a fin de cuentas su plan no había ido tan mal, tal vez ella quedó amarrada físicamente a Snape, pero ella a final de cuentas se había dado cuenta que siempre iba a estar amarrada a él, a Ron Weasley, Hermione ya era suya y él estaba más que listo para acogerla entre sus brazos y también para quitarle la esencia de ese vejestorio con la suya, Ron miró disimuladamente hacia abajo, si, él estaba más que listo para todo eso.

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente y al llegar a la chimenea, su madre les esperaba con una severa mirada

**-George…pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto-**dijo Molly con un evidente estado de enojo instalado en su voz

**-Mamá…-**dijo George acercándose a la mujer**-Es lo mejor para ambos, ya te expliqué-**

**-Lo sé, pero…-**Molly le dedicó una triste mirada a su hijo menor**-Solo cuídalo ¿Está bien?-**

**-Mujer, pensé que ya me conocías-**dijo George besando la mejilla de su madre**-Es seguro…bueno la mayor parte-**

**-¿De qué están hablando?-**dijo Ron un tanto enojado desde el otro lado de la habitación

**-De nada hijo-**La mujer le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa**-Sera mejor que ambos se apuren, entre antes lo separen, antes pueden venir a cenar-**Mmmmm cenar, a Ron ya se le hacía agua la boca

**-Volveremos antes de lo previsto, tengo plena fé en esta pequeña llave y también que, con la ayuda de Ron, Hermione y Snape podrán ser libres de hacer lo que quieran-**George tomó el brazo de su hermano**-Andando Ron-**

Ambos hermanos se metieron en la chimenea y esperaron a que las llamas los envolvieran, para luego aparecer en la casa lúgubre de Snape. A Ron lo recorrió un extraño escalofrió al ver ese lugar, santo Merlín, tal pareciera que el sol nunca hubiera tocado esta casa, pobre Hermione, debería de estar traumada luego de pasar cuatro días con Snape, hasta él quedaría traumado de por vida si tuviera que pasar una hora en esa casa, Dios no lo permita

**-Hola profesor-**saludó George hacia arriba, Ron levantó la mirada y encontró al cuadro del profesor Dumbledore sonriendo a ambos pelirrojos desde lo alto**-¿Ha visto a Hermione y al profesor Snape?-**

**-Mis muchachos-**los saludó el cuadro**-Me alegra tanto de verlos y sí, Hermione y Severus se encuentran arriba, en la habitación se Severus-**

Ah, Hermione estaba en…esperen un momento ¡QUE HACIA ELLA EN LA HABITACIÓN CON SNAPE! Woh, no eso no, él estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas, estaban amarrados, así que bueno, tal vez él tenía que buscar algo a su cuarto, sí, claro, eso debía ser, además Hermione no era tonta ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría con un hombre como él? Solo una ciega, ni siquiera eso

**-¿Es seguro subir?-**preguntó George

**-Me encantaría tener la respuesta a esa pregunta joven Weasley, pero hace tiempo que no escucho de ellos-**el cuadro miró a Ron**-¿Por qué no sube usted? A fin de cuentas tenía entendido que usted y la señorita Granger eran novios-**

**-Lo éramos, así era señor-**dijo Ron mirando al piso**-Pero ahora…bueno, nos tómanos un tiempo-**

**-Yo creo que debería subir a buscarlos-**

**-¿Por qué no George?-**

**-Su hermano debe preparar las cosas para sepáralos-**dijo Dumbledore

**-Ya escuchaste Ron, tú debes subir, tranquilo es un lugar seguro-**

**-Seguro y salgo muerto de aquí-**murmuró el hombre menor de los Weasley subiendo las escaleras.

Al llegar al último peldaño, Ron miró el pequeño y estrecho pasillo del segundo piso, genial, tanto arriba como abajo tenían la misma cantidad de luz solar ¿Acaso Snape no conocía unas cosas llamadas ventanas? Dios, por algo era tan pálido.

Dio un pequeño paso y las maderas del piso crujieron por su peso, el silencio reinante de la casa de vio interrumpido por unos pequeños murmullos que antes él no había escuchado, Ron miró hacia todos los lados, hasta que se dio cuenta de que al final del pasillo había una pequeña luz filtrándose por la puerta, se acercó con cuidado y de pronto los murmullos comenzaron a adoptar formas definidas, voces conocidas

**-Severus…Severus… por favor-**

**-¿Quieres que pare?-**

**-No…no es eso, pero…oh Dios si allí-**Oh mierda, no, eso no era lo que él estaba pensando**-Escuché…-**

**-Imaginas-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Hermione…-**Gimió Snape**-Estoy tan…cerca-**

Ron se paró con cuidado al lado de la pequeña rendija que le proporcionaba la puerta y miró con cuidado de no ser visto, solo necesitaba cerciorarse que de aquel pensamiento estaba equivocado, Hermione no podía estar…no claro que no

**-Severus…Severus…Seve…rus…-**Esto debía ser una broma**-Por favor…ya no…-**

Ron vió como Snape se movía sobre Hermione de forma frenética, mientras los labios de él tironeaban suavemente del cuello de ella, mientras tanto que Hermione tocaba la piel de Snape bajo las sabanas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, él retrocedió un paso, luego otro y otro hasta que finalmente chocó contra la pared asustado

**-Severus…-**

**-Debe ser tu gato-**Escuchó gemir a Hermione una vez más**-Dios…Hermione ¿Quieres…venirte otra vez…?-**

**-Sí, si ¡SI!-**

Él ya no podía seguir en ese lugar, como pudo salió corriendo escaleras abajo y con la respiración totalmente agitada llegó al lado de su hermano, George al verlo acelerado, se acercó cuidadosamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él

**-Ron ¿Qué pasa? Parecieras que has visto a un muerto-**

**-Hermione…Snape…ellos…-**Ron no pudo seguir**-Yo…yo-**

**-¿Qué viste?-**George lo tomó por los hombros**-¿Ron?-**

**-Obliviame, hazlo George, hazlo-**George lo miró extrañado**-Ellos, ellos estaban…-**Ron tomó aire**-Snape se estaba tirando a Hermione-**

**-Ron, debes estar bromeando-**

**-¡ES LA VERDAD!-**Dijo el pelirrojo, intentado recuperar la respiración**-Yo…los ví, Snape y ella…-**Ron se congeló**-Quiero salir de aquí-**

**-No podemos-**

**-¡CLARO QUE PODEMOS!-**

**-Tengo de separarlos-**

**-¡Y UNA MIERDA! Tal parece que se lo están pasando de lo lindo allá arriba y no gracias, yo no soy voyerista, menos si está Snape-**George se apartó de su hermano y suavemente golpeó su cabeza con la varita y luego la de su hermano, en aptitud pensante

**-Yo iré a hablar con ellos, tú espérame aquí-**

**-George yo no iría allí si…-**

**-Tengo que sepáralos Ron-**

El mayor de los pelirrojos subió las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de su hermano menor hasta perderlo de vista por culpa del pasillo. Ron suspiró, en unos segundo él tendría que consolar a su hermano por el trauma psicológico que iba a recibir, Merlín sabía que él se lo advirtió.

Mientras tanto, George seguía una lenta caminata hasta la única habitación con la luz encendida, tomó aire y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta del cuarto. Ambos ocupantes le dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa mientras arreglaban el improvisado escenario que habían montado, George también ayudo a recoger algunas cosas mientras internamente se reía como un niño pequeño, Dios, había sido tan fácil

**-¿Qué pasa George?-**preguntó Hermione

**-Oh maldición, coloca un muffliato, ya no lo aguanto más-**La chica movió su varita y la habitación quedó insonorizada de inmediato**-¡DEBIERON VER SU CARA!-**Comenzó a carcajearse**-Merlín ¡FUE HERMOSA!-**Dijo el gemelo apretándose el vientre mientras reía**-Yo…Yo…no aguantaba las ganas de reírme-**

**-¿Se orinó en los pantalones? Pagaría por ver eso-**

**-¡SEVERUS!-**Lo reprendió la castaña

**-No, pero…pero faltó poco-**George se limpió las lágrimas**-Oh, pero ahora…Ahora sí que se orina completamente-**

**-¿Qué hiciste George?-**dijo Hermione**-Pensé que la broma había acabado-**

**-Bueno, su broma, la mía sigue-**

**-En realidad Weasley, esto es parte de su broma, aunque debo decir que es bastante ingeniosa-**

**-Oh profesor me alaga con esas palabras, pero hey, es normal que alguien se traume si encuentra a dos personas bueno…en esas condiciones…yo ya lo hice-**

**-Eso te pasa por metiche-**dijo Severus**-Pero bueno ¿Qué le harás a la zanahoria de tu hermano?-**

**-Bueno, no puedo ser el único con los recuerdo de sus gemidos, además es por culpa de él que tengo esos recuerdos, creo que es lo justo compartirlos con mi pequeño hermanito-**George esbozó una pequeña sonrisa**-Además necesito que alguien se ocupe del aseo de la tienda y admitámoslo, a Ron no le fue muy bien en las pruebas del equipo que digamos-**

**-¿Planeas traumarlo más?-**dijo Hermione

**-Tal vez…solo un poco-**

**-Estas demente-**dijo Hermione**-Pero suena bien, aunque creo que debo agradecerle por esto-** Ambos hombres miraron a la castaña asombrados por unos segundos**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Por qué deberías agradecerle a esa zanahoria?-**

**-Porque, Severus, si él no hubiera tenido la idea de amárrame a alguien, tú y yo nunca hubiéramos estado juntos-**ella tomó la mano de él**-Creo que debo agradecerle por ese error, ya que gracias a él, estoy junto a una persona maravillosa-**

**-Ok, yo aquí hago mal tercio, nunca me gustaron los tríos, a menos que sean dos mujeres y no gracias, aquí solo está Hermione-**

**-Tampoco se la pasaría Weasley-**dijo Severus pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella**-Granger es mía-**terminó depositado un beso en su cuello

**-Yo me largo, antes de que comiencen a ponerse cariñosos y repitan lo de la mañana-**George se acercó a la puerta, pero luego de unos segundos vaciló**-¿Estaban…actuando cierto?-**

**-Tal vez al principio…pero al final-**Snape se encogió de hombros**-¿Quién sabe?-**

**-Yo me largo, con permiso-**Con un fuerte portazo, la cabellera roja de George se perdió entre las paredes de la casa, ambos, Hermione y Severus comenzaron a reír

**-¿Debías decirle eso? ¡Merlín Severus! ¡Ya no puedo ver a George a la cara!-**

**-Mejor para mí-**dijo él acercándola a su cuerpo**-Un hombre menos que apartar-**besó sus labios**-Ahora ¿En que habíamos quedado?-**

**-Creo que, tú me habías invitado a vivir a tu casa-**dijo ella mimosa

**-Oh sí, es verdad y bien ¿Qué dices?-**Hermione lo miró con picardía

**-Tengo que pensarlo…sobre todo esa parte que promete un orgasmo y una sonrisa al despertar-**

**-Te ataré a mi si es necesario-**él la besó**-Quédate, por favor-**ella lo abrazó

**-Iré por mis cosas-**

**Y CON ESTO TERMINA LA ENTREGA DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, ESTO NO SE PODRIA HABER LOGRADO SIN USTEDES, UN APLAUSO PARA USTEDES, SON LO MAXIMO, UN MILLON DE GRACIAS**

**COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, LAS DESPEDIDAS SON TRISTES, PERO NECESARIAS, ES MOMENTO DE CERRAR ESTA HISTORIA…Y ESPERAR LA SIGUIENTE…NOS LEEMOS PRONTO XD **

**UN BESASO XERXES ELI**


End file.
